Fáilte Baile
by Fenix Uzumaki
Summary: Takes place during "BkIII:Bonds". This is my version of events based on my own universe of the CB world. Zeb is finally going back to his homeland, Scotland, to visit his aunt and uncle, bringing Jade, Ted, and Mengmeng along with him. Zeb learns new things about his past, and is finally able to take Mengmeng out on a date. [OC Jade/Ted;Zeb/OC Mengmeng] Better summary inside!
1. Part One - The Immigrant

**Welcome to my summer story, "** **Fáilte Baile", a story which takes place during Book III: Bonds during the summer timeskip. I left it out because it took too much away from the main story, but now I have provided it in a nice little story here! The first part will speak of Zeb's past, and his coming to America. The rest will be what was supposed to be in Book III, but expanded into a full story.**

 **Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Part One – The Immigrant**

Rain fell from a June sky clouded by sorrow. Drops gathered in puddles that human children and bear cubs wearing raincoats splashed around in. Dirt turned to thick mud that clumped up fur and squished between toes.

Eighteen-year-old Theodore Alvin Bedderhead trudged along the sidewalk, paws in his pockets and head bowed low against the rain. He wore only a dull gray suit, no raincoat or umbrella to be had. He had just left the burial of his best friend and coworker, Blaine "Zeke" Seillean.

His mother had tried to get him to ride in the family car, but he had walked right past her, wanting to be alone with his thoughts. Everything was his fault. How could he have been so stupid as to allow himself to even think of food when Zeke had been up at their work spot alone? How could he have left him? How could he have not checked to see if his battery on his radio was working? Maybe if he had, he wouldn't be burying his friend six feet under.

He finally made it home nearly an hour later. He had bypassed his small garage workshop that he usually went to when he needed to think, and went straight inside, not even stopping to greet his family or fellow coworkers that had gathered. Zeke had had no other family in the country, so had no one to hold a funeral gathering. Everything had been paid for by the Bedderheads.

He didn't even stop to talk to Selene, Zeke's fiancé. He went right up to his room, stripped, pulled on a loose shirt, and plopped headfirst on his bed. His head fur was, of course, soaked, but he didn't care. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before.

For three days, he stayed confined to his room, leaving only to use the restroom. His mother brought food up for him, setting it on a tray by his bed, but he never felt like eating.

Finally, on the ninth of June, 1974, his father opened the door to his room...

Simon Bedderhead stood in the doorway and studied his depressed firstborn with a sigh. He knew he should let him work through his grief, but letting him sit in his room all day was causing problems, especially since he wasn't eating. "Theo... we need to talk." He moved over and sat on the end of the bed. "Boy, what happened was not your fault."

"Don't lie. I know what you said," Ted growled, looking away from him and towards the dull blue walls. His father had had severe words with him on his irresponsibility. How he never should have left Zeke all alone. How everything was his fault. That his best friend's blood was on his paws.

Simon let out a growl. He knew he had been hard on his son, but damn it! He had been furious! How dare his son think more about his stomach than making sure his equipment worked? How dare he leave his partner all alone?! "Yeah, well, I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Yeah, but you did, so go the f*ck away. I don't want to be yelled at any further by my _perfect_ father."

Simon's eyes narrowed and he grabbed his son by the ear and made him stand on his feet. " _ **What**_ did you just say to me, boy?!" he snarled, teeth bared.

Ted pushed him away. "Just leave me alone!"

"You will _**not**_ talk to me that way, Theodore Bedderhead!"

"I'm not going back to work any time soon, if at all, Pop! I won't! I'll find another job, then you won't have to worry about me screwing things up and making you do incident reports!"

Simon frowned, eyes narrowing. "Theo... Why are you so damn bullheaded?"

"Because I take after you in that department," he grumbled.

The tall brown bear laughed and let his son sit back down. "That is true. Look like your mother, but act like me. Your brother is the opposite, and your sister is the perfect mixture."

"Yeah, yeah, talk about perfect Brittany," Ted muttered, rolling his eyes. He didn't mean it in a mean way – he had loved his sister ever since his parents had brought her home on his fifth birthday. Sure, more people had paid attention to her rather than him, but he hadn't minded. She was adorable. "Why'd you come in here?"

Simon furrowed his brow and thought, trying to remember. "Oh, yes, yes. Something new has come up."

"New? Come up? What, are you going to tell me that somehow this WASN'T my fault?"

"No... Because that would be wrong, too. I got a phone call today from the New York Immigration office."

"Why would they be calling you?"

"It would appear that my letter to Blaine's family in Scotland never arrived. Theo, his little brother is sitting there all alone, waiting to be picked up." Simon frowned. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about this issue. "I'm going to give you some money, and you're going to take it there and get him sent back home. He has no family here any longer."

Ted blinked, shifted in his chair, and looked at his father in surprised confusion. For a moment, he had forgotten Zeke's real name had been Blaine, he had been calling him Zeke for so long. "We're not going to take him in?"

"He's not our responsibility, Theo. We've finished boxing up Blaine's apartment, and we're going to donate all the items like clothing, but we're going to send some things home with the boy."

Ted bit his lip, thinking back on the promise he had made his friend on the day he'd died, to take care of his younger brother. Maybe it was for the best that the cub go home. "Pops, wait... I'll take the clothing. Maybe the kid needs it. Zeke bought most of it for him."

"Take only what you can fit in the station wagon, since sending it by plane would cost too much." Simon got up. "You leave tomorrow. It's a sixteen hour trip, so be prepared." The brown bear left.

Ted nodded and sighed. Boy, this was going to be fun.

.~*~.

The sixteen hour trip was grueling, and spanned into almost twenty, as Ted had stopped several times to stretch his legs, eat the food that his mother had packed for him, and use the public restrooms. Normally, he would have taken a plane, but with the car stuffed with boxes, most of them would have gotten lost, plus his father had been right about the cost.

By the time he had arrived at the immigration office, he was tired and cranky, ready for a long sleep at a nearby motel. He went to the doors and pulled on them, expecting them to open, only to growl when he discovered them locked. "Gods damn it all!"

"Thay closed five hours ago, sur."

Ted blinked and turned, finding a filthy teenager sitting on a lone bench, clutching a knapsack and a large briefcase-type bag with a violin-type carrying case beside it. On top of his head was a floppy hat. "They did? Damn it. What do they do with anyone that is left inside?"

"A'm th' only yin left. Mah brother ne'er cam tae pick me up. Ah arrived three days ago. Ah waaitin' fur mah brother, sur."

The black bear blinked. It couldn't be. There was no way that this was little Alec! He was supposed only be nine-years-old! Not a teenager! "Who are you?"

"Alec S-e-Seillean, sur." The cub clutched his bags tighter to himself when Ted came closer.

"Who is your brother?"

"Blaine, sur."

"How... how old are you?"

The cub's ears flattened immediately. "F-Fifteen, sur."

"Then you must not be Blaine Seillean's brother. He told me his brother was only nine." He looked at the cub skeptically.

The dark-furred cub's forest green eyes widened. "Ye know ma brother?!"

"I worked with him, yeah." The pain of guilt filled his stomach.

The cub giggled and clapped his paws together. "Is he wi' ye?" He hopped up and looked past him, hoping to see his auburn brother.

Ted's ears lowered, and he looked down and away. "No... Blaine's not coming." He glanced up at the sky, noticing that it had started to rain. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The skies were bleak and dark. A bad storm was coming.

"Whaur is he?" Alec asked, eyes big and scared as he stopped in his tracks. If he had a long enough tail, it'd be between his legs. "Whaur is ma brother?"

"He died, kid. Buried him a few days ago."

"Whit? Na, mah brother insae deid! He wouldn't! Coudnae! He wirks fur _Bedderhead 'n' Sons Construction Company_! He promised he'd be 'ere! He tellt mah aunt 'n' uncle he'd be 'ere! Ah cannae gang back hame! They're starving, sae thay sent me 'ere! Whaur is he?! Whaur is he?!" The cub threw down his stuff and charged into the now downpour, shouting and calling for his brother. "Blaine! Blaine! Whaur is ya?!"

Ted watched in silence. He had the only car in the parking lot, and they were miles from the city. He let the cub have his time, and began to think. He really was Zeke's little brother. How else would he know that Zeke worked at Ted's father's company? Ted felt terrible. The cub had said his family was starving, and Zeke had told him that was why Alec was being sent in the first place.

He made his decision. Walking towards the cub that had fallen to his knees crying in the rain, he knelt beside him and pulled him into a hug. "Easy... My name is Ted, and I'll take care of you. I made your brother a promise that I would. He was my best friend..."

The tall cub whimpered and held onto this stranger, just wanting some comfort in the pouring rain.

 _.~*~._

"How'd you sleep?" Ted asked the next morning as he stepped out of the motel room shower and fur dryer. He glanced at the lone figure on the second bed, frowning. "Kid?"

Soft snores came from the red-furred, tabby-striped cub, whose fur had been cleaned by the rain and the shower in the hotel the night before. His blankets were tangled around him, and he was sprawled out across the mattress.

The black bear managed a small smile. He rummaged through his knapsack, grabbed a fresh plaid shirt, and got dressed. He thought for a moment about staying here and waiting, but then decided to go to the lobby and bring back some of the breakfast, and maybe head out to the car and bring the cub some fresh clean clothes. Kid looked like he needed some sleep.

By the time he returned, Alec was still sleeping, though at this point, his legs were on the bed and the rest of him was on the floor.

Ted started laughing as he set the food on the table and went over to the cub, picking him up, and putting him back on the bed. It was then that he realized that the young Alec was nothing more than skin and bones with deep bags under his eyes. ' _Damn... He wasn't kidding about starving._ ' Frowning, he went over to Alec's bags and began rummaging through them, finding a single picture frame, a few letters, a little fox doll, and some official paperwork. Reading it, he noticed that it said the cub's age was fifteen. Thinking back, he remembered what Zeke had told him – that his aunt and uncle had to lie about Alec's age in order for him to travel alone on the boat.

He glanced at the meager offering of food, and then at the money his father had given him to send the cub back. He couldn't do that to the kid. He picked up the phone and dialed out.

" _Bedderhead residence, whom may I ask is calling, please?_ "

"Ma? It's me, Ted. Is Pops home?" He grinned at his mother's voice.

" _Teddy! No, dear, your father is at work. I'm about to head out as well. I'm just waiting on your brother and sister to be ready to be taken to school. What's wrong? Did you get Blaine's brother sent back home?_ "

"Ma, he's in bad shape. Nine-years-old, and he looks like a skeleton. He's just skin and bones. He was sent here because his family was starving. He's been sleeping for almost eighteen hours now. I... I've decided that I'm taking him in. I'll work to provide for him, Ma, I promise. He needs us."

" _Teddy..._ " She paused for a few anxious minutes. " _All right. Bring him here. I will speak to your father._ "

"Great. We'll be back home tomorrow. We'll stay in another motel tonight. Thanks, Ma!"

" _And Ted, you're too young to care for a cub. I will take responsibility for him. Your father will most likely not approve of this, but... I will deal with him. Just bring him here._ "

"Will do. Thanks again, Ma. Love you, and see you soon!" He hung up the phone and glanced over at the bed, noticing the he was being watched. "I see you've woken up."

The young bear cub frowned and looked at him oddly. "Whit's that?"

"Hm? What is what?"

"That." He pointed at the phone.

"A... phone? Haven't you ever seen a phone before, kid?" Ted was confused. Weren't there phones in Scotland? He was sure there were. Perhaps the kid's family was too poor to own one. Spotting the embarrassed look on the cub's face, he knew he had gotten it right. "Well, a phone is a way to communicate with people far away."

"Really? How's it wirk?"

"Well, uh..." He frowned. Maybe he should have paid better attention in school. "M-Magic? There are these wires, and the sounds travel through them to a speaker. It's... complicated." He scratched the back of his neck. "D-Do you want some breakfast? Alec, right?"

The cub nodded, looking at the food. "May I?"

Ted laughed. "Dig in. After breakfast, we can do a little sightseeing before we hit the road." He jumped back when the young bear attacked the tray, taking quick bites and stuffing his mouth. How long had it been since the cub ate? "W-Whoa, take it easy. Slow bites! You'll make yourself sick!"

 _.~*~._

Ted gently rubbed Alec's back as the youngling kneeled in front of the toilet. "I warned you."

 _.~*~._

"So, here we are. Welcome to Memphis, Tennessee. Home of... well... Me, I guess." Ted laughed a bit and glanced over at the silent cub.

Alec had barely spoken a word since they started on the journey to Tennessee two days ago, but as soon as he saw that they were entering another city, his ears flattened and he pulled his hat tighter on his head. He didn't want to sound ungrateful, but why couldn't Memphis be a smaller town? There were towering skyscrapers, loud noises, and so many people here! And on the car noise-makers, there was a strange voice pouring out of it, singing a weird, bubbly, rock-n-roll song; at least, that's what Ted called it. He had said the singer's name was Elvis. What kind of name was that?

Ted frowned and turned off the radio as soon as Elvis was done. "You okay, kid?" He glanced over at him briefly before returning his gaze to the road. The cub still looked sick, and hadn't eaten much more than a few slices of bread during the trip. He looked scared, too, and Ted had a feeling why – because he wasn't used to all these things.

"How come is it sae muckle?"

"Muckle?"

"Uh... beg? Big?"

"Oh, big? Well, because it's a popular city, I suppose. Tennessee is known as the music state, and Memphis is the home of Elvis, one of the greatest singers of our time."

Alec glanced at him oddly. "Muusic state? Does th' ground sing? Ah haven't heard it sing. Juist honks 'n' ill howfin cars!"

The black bear started to laugh. "No, no, but that'd be neat, wouldn't it? As for the honks and I'm going to assume howfin means smelly, you have a point. I guess you don't have that many cars in Scotland?"

"A dinnae ken. A've ne'er bin tae a muckle toon afore."

Ted stared, confused and trying to figure out what he'd said. 'Muckle' meant 'big' so 'toon' might mean 'town'? "Big town?"

The cub nodded eagerly, happy to be understood. "B-Big toon!"

"Well, kiddo, we'll be living here for as long as we have to. I'd much rather living in Nashville, the true home of Country." Noticing the confused look, Ted laughed. "I like to sing, kid. Play guitar. All that stuff. I want to be a musician, Alec. I want to sing and perform on stage. I don't want to build things and work in construction for the rest of my life. I want my big break." He sighed. "I want to travel and see the world."

Alec looked at him oddly. "Musician? See world? Mibbie Scootlund?"

"Yeah, maybe even Scotland," he laughed. He blinked and saw the cogs turning in the cub's head.

"Then ah wull become a musician, tae. Then ah kin see mah fowk again!"

Ted gave him a small smile, but his ears lowered as he listened to the cub talk about seeing his family again. He didn't have the heart to tell him that being a musician was hard work. That the music industry was grueling and cruel. Many dreamers didn't make it, and out of those that did, only a few made it big, and most ended in disaster and heartbreak. "Yeah... You hold onto that dream. Practice on your fiddle, kiddo, and maybe someday you'll make it big. I'll pray to the gods that you do."

Alec smiled and looked out the window again, a purr in his throat. "Ah wull mak' Blaine, 'n' mah aunt 'n' uncle proud o' me! Ye'll se!"

About ten minutes later, they pulled up outside a lovely two-story light blue American Foursquare home with white accents and trimmings. It had a beautiful wrap-around porch, and a large property, along with a two car garage.

"Dad built her back around when I was five. Before that, we lived in a small house. Mom designed it to fit our family. There are four bedrooms, three on the second floor, and the last is the attic loft. We have a dining room, living room, office, family room, and a large kitchen. My brother and I share a large bedroom. Brittany, my sister, has a smaller bedroom right next to us, and our parents have one towards the front. Yours, I'm assuming, will be in the attic loft, so you have plenty of space. It's a nice room. 406 square feet," Ted explained as he parked in the driveway. He got out and made sure the cub got out, and laughed a little at how startled Alec looked.

"This... This is American hoose? How come sae muckle, er, big? How come sae muckle, er, big space? Ah git tae hae a room o' mah ain?" He pulled his hat off and looked around in shock. Compared to his old, two-room home [a bedroom and a kitchen/eating area] this place was like one of the Highland castles, but without the stone.

"I hope you will like it here."

"Dae ye hae horses? Ah kin tak' care o' thaim! A'm guid wi' horses! Mah uncle owns twa Clydesdales. Thay tend th' fields we rent."

"No, we don't have any horses. Property is too small for that, I'm afraid. Plus, we have no use for them, I'm afraid."

"Oh..."

"Well, gather your things, and let's head inside, shall we?"

Jeanette Bedderhead, Ted's mother, was there to greet them on the porch, and she gave her son a big hug. She was a short black bear like him, with a brown face and a kind smile. "I'm happy you're home! I've spoken to your father, and he's agreed to take in the cub. Where is he?" She glanced at the auburn bear uncertainly, but looked away. "Where is little Alec?"

Ted chuckled nervously and gestured towards the tall cub. "Ma, this is Alec Seillean, Blaine's little brother."

Jeanette blinked her amber eyes and frowned. "What? But... But he's only supposed to be nine!"

Alec's ears flattened.

"Ma, he is only nine. Zeke told me that his aunt and uncle had to lie on his papers so he could travel alone."

"Why does he look like a teenager, then?"

"Maybe he just hit puberty early." Ted glanced at the cub that was taller than him. "Can we come inside now? It's still raining, you know."

The amber-eyed beauty blinked before realizing she'd been staring. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry. Come along, little one. My, my, you are just skin and bones. We'll get you fattened right up! You're going to be a tall bear, so you're going to need your strength!"

Alec blinked and looked at Ted uncertainly, but the other male bear smiled and gestured for him to go inside. With some more hesitation, Alec did so, still looking quite nervous, but his jaw dropped as soon as he got through the door and saw the beautiful foyer with its cherry hardwood floors, and light green walls. "W-Wow..." He had only taken a few steps when his vision darkened and he collapsed.

 _.~*The Immigrant*~._

It had been a week since Alec had collapsed, and Ted was once more blaming himself. How had he not noticed how sick the cub was? Why hadn't he taken him to a doctor sooner? How had the cub managed to get through immigration when he was so sick? Zeke must've been looking out for his little brother.

His mother had called a doctor immediately, and he had said that the cub had a very high temperature, and had probably been sick for days. He said that the sickness was due to malnutrition and climate change, along with being out in the rain for so many nights. The poor cub had pneumonia, but thankfully not a bad case, so he didn't have to go to the hospital. Currently, he was sleeping in the loft attic, which was insulated and had a window for air circulation.

Ted and Jeanette had taken turns in watching over him, with his mother doing most of the work while Ted unhappily went back to work, but doing groundwork only, like measuring pieces, and sending up tools. Fred was learning more about architecture from his mother's interns, and Brittany was off with her friends having fun.

It had taken two days for the fever to break, and when it did, Jeanette and her children breathed sighs of relief, while Simon just "hmphed".

Jeanette and Simon had argued loudly about Alec being brought into the house and already the medical bills that had come up. Simon was not happy at all about the newcomer, and wanted him sent to an orphanage or sent back home like he was supposed to have been.

Even Ted had argued with his father on the subject, stating that he was taking responsibility for the young cub. His father had told him that he would be paying back the medical bills, and then asked him about college, and they got into a row about that, as Ted didn't want to go to college, or continue in the family business, in which Simon told him that he was going to end up in a dead-end job. At that point, Ted told him that he was going to become a musician, and Simon had blown up at him about having dreams that would never come to fruition.

But now, Ted was seated beside Alec's bed, watching him breathe to make sure he wasn't having any complications.

"Aunty Tyra...?"

The black bear blinked and looked towards his face. "Alec?" Was he finally going to stir? "Alec, can you hear me?"

"Aunty Tyra... Sing me lullaby?" the cub whispered, still out of it.

Ted frowned and thought. What could he do? Maybe if he got his guitar? He quickly went down to his room and pulled out his flea-market guitar and went upstairs, starting to strum on the strings, playing a gentle song. He had primped and polished this red-gold guitar, and taken good care of his find. He'd had one when he was younger, but as he reached his teenage years, his father had sold it against his will. His father had once been so proud of him playing the guitar and singing, and now... now he called that dream useless.

Theodore still, however, found peace in music, and would play every chance he could. Now was no exception. If anything, he felt more peaceful than before, and seeing the cub's lips curl into a smile caused him to do the same.

 _.~*The Immigrant*~._

A month passed, and Alec grew stronger, fatter, and healthier. He was now a whopping 110 pounds, and was standing at 5'6". He had started helping around the house, and was picking up more American words and dropping some Scottish. For instance, instead of saying "muckle" he would say "big", and so on and so forth.

Simon, though still not happy with having another mouth to feed, stopped complaining when the cub began doing chores and proved he was a hard worker.

However, Ted still had to draw his bath, as the first and last time Alec had done so, he had flooded the bathroom, plugged the toilet with too much paper, and broke the showerhead. It would seem that Alec had never used a modern bathroom before, which had led to the chaos. On top of that, he has used the toothbrushes to clean his ears – Simon found that out in the worse way possible the next morning – had tried to drink a full bottle of mouthwash after curiously licking said toothbrushes – which had lead to him getting his head stuck in the toilet as he couldn't figure out the sink – and had broken the toilet seat, trying to get his head out, after which he had accidentally swept some toilet paper into the toilet and pressed the "flush", letting the toilet suck in all the toilet paper and eventually clog it.

Needless to say, that had been the most entertaining evening of the Bedderhead family's lives, and he was never allowed to use the bathroom without someone standing outside the door. Lately, though, he'd begun grasping at what he was to do and not do in the bathroom, and with Ted's help, he'd figured out how to draw a bath, not clean his ears with toothbrushes, and the proper way to use the toilet.

Alec was still embarrassed about that, but he didn't let it get him down. He made up for it in other ways, such as helping pull weeds from Mrs. Bedderhead's garden, mowing the lawn with an old-fashioned mower – as Simon would not let him use the gas-powered one just yet – and cleaning up around the house.

All but one of the Bedderheads showed joy at having the cub with them, as Simon was still skeptical.

"Ted?"

The black bear glanced up from where he was working at his saw table, and eyed the auburn cub curiously. "What is it?" He noticed that Alec was carrying around his fiddle and bow.

"Kin we plaay? Fred said ah hud tae ask ye."

"You want to play with our instruments?" Ted looked at him in surprise. "I've not even heard you play before." He set down his saw and brushed the saw dust off his fur. "Can you even play?"

"Ah kin plaay! Ah kin play gey weel! Mah uncle taught me!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I can barely understand you." Ted shook his head. "We can't play here. You know Pops doesn't want us wasting our time this summer." He sighed. "It didn't always be this way. Fred and I used to put on performances for our family every week, and now..."

Alec's ears lowered from beneath his hat and he sighed for a moment. "Thare is a steid in th' forest by th' burn. We cuid dae reels 'n' strathspeys thare!"

Ted blinked several times, not understanding a word he had said. "I... Tell you what, why don't you go get Fred, and we'll follow you, all right?" He moved over to a hidden cabinet and picked out his guitar.

The cub gave an excited cry and dashed off in searched of the bigger teenager.

Ted was ready by the time he returned, and the trio set off. Ted with his guitar case, Alec with his fiddle case, and Fred's harmonica in his pocket. They reached the stream in the forest, and settled down on a couple rocks in the clearing near it, listening to the water trickle over the rocks.

Alec's ears twitched, flicked, and flicked again as the droplets of water dripped. Drip, drip, drip... splash. His fingers started to twitch and fell upon the strings of his fiddle and he slowly drew the bow across the catgut strings, matching the melody of the trickling water. Drip, drip, drip, splash.

Ted was next, plucking away at his guitar strings a few minutes later, copying the trickling, moving in harmony with it, his ears flicking when he heard his brother joining in with a soft tune on his harmonica.

The music that filled the air was like a symphony. One with nature and the spirits. The wind blew gently on the reeds and across the cattails, and a few fish splashed about. The croaking of a few frogs added to the melody.

The sun was nearing its final destination for the day before the trio set down their instruments, all grinning from ear to ear.

"Now _that_ was amazing. You sure can play, kid. You said your uncle taught you?"

Alec nodded. "Uncle Ciaran, ya." He smiled brightly, looking at the fiddle with fondness. It had been made by his Uncle shortly before his journey, since his Uncle knew the young cub had wanted one of his own.

Fred grinned. "That was fun! We should do it again."

"Aye, maybe. I did have fun with it. Yet... Something is still missing. I don't know what it is, but I don't think we're complete."

The younger bears glanced at each other, and then at Ted. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's something missing. It's like we're not complete, you know?" Ted shook his head. "I don't know. But bands usually have three or more people. We don't even have a drummer."

"Why not John Matthews?"

"The hippie?" Ted looked at his brother in surprise. "He's already tied down with his wife and newborn baby. Why would we need him?"

"Well, he's a drummer. Pretty good, actually. And he's always playing with drumsticks at the work sites. He's got a nice strong beat."

"Yeah, but he's also married to a black lady. Not that I care that much, but if we were to be a real band, people might not come see us because they're racist."

"But if you're worrying about that, doesn't that make you a racist, too?" Fred pondered.

"I... shut up, Fred. I didn't mean it that way and you know it."

The brown bear grinned. "Listen to him play at some point. If he's good, then maybe we can have him join us?"

"Hm. That sounds like a plan. Anyone else in mind?"

"Well, there is this one guy. Newcomer. Bit sensitive, but he's got a voice, and I think he plays an instrument. Not sure what it is, though."

"What's his name?" Ted questioned, glancing at Alec, who was just staring between them, trying to keep up.

"Tennessee O'Neal. Pops just hired him about a week ago. You haven't seen him yet?"

"Nah. Maybe tomorrow." Ted smiled. "I think it's time we started back." He looked at Alec. "Sound good to you?"

The cub nodded. "Uh-huh. Ah wid lik' some fairn, please."

"Fairn, fairn. Food?"

Alec nodded eagerly, his stomach growling.

The Bedderheads laughed.

 _.~*Failte Baile*~._

Alec sat next to Ted in the park as they waited for the invited guests to show. Fred had gone to pick them up, and Alec had wanted to play at the park, though he knew he looked too old to do so, and kept getting odd looks, which had made him give up playing and had come to sit sullenly under the tree.

"Ted, dae ye think this wull wirk? If it does, kin ah see mah fowk again?" he asked, sighing.

"Well, kid, it just might. Say, you have a birthday coming up soon, don't you? In October? Couple months away. What do you think? Do you want to celebrate the age of ten, or do you want to celebrate, uh, fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Suppose tae be sixteen, bit... A'm waantin' tae celebrate mah tenth, if ah kin? A'm aye a bairn. It'd be a wee pairtie, richt?"

"Sure, kid. Small party. Ma will bake you a cake, and Pops, well... I'm not sure. Anything you want in particular?"

"Waant?"

"Yeah. A gift."

"I..." Alec hadn't really thought about it. He wanted to go see his family, but at this time, that just wouldn't be possible. If he did, he might not be allowed to come back! "I..." He frowned. Could he get a pet? It was quite lonesome up in the attic. "Cuid ah hae a ferret?" He had seen some rather cute ones at the pet store the one time Ted had taken him. He didn't want a dog, but he also didn't want a cat.

Ted blinked. "A ferret?"

"Aye! they're super cute 'n' playful. Ah pure lik' thaim a lot!" The cub went on and on about the little creatures. "A'm waantin' a tan yin wi' a black mask sae ah kin name him or her Bandit! Ah wull tak' guid care o' it, ah wull raise th' dosh tae buy th' fairn, ah wull wash th' cage, 'n' ah wull loue 'n' tak' care o' it, 'n' we'll be happy, 'n'..."

Ted laughed. "You've really thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"Ya!"

"Well, I'll talk to Ma and Pops and see what we can do." He smiled at him and ruffled his lengthening hair.

"Yay!"

"Ah, there's our guests." Ted got up and greeted the human, John, and the short, cinnamon colored black bear with short wavy hair. He was definitely handsome, and probably had left behind a string of broken hearts. "Hi. I'm Theodore, but you can call me Ted. You must be Tennessee, and you must be John." He shook both of their hands/paws, and looked over the thin, lanky, blond, long-haired human curiously, taking note of the clothes he was wearing: bellbottom jeans, a tie-dye shirt, and a suede vest with dangles. He also had on some big, metal-framed sunglasses. The bear, on the other hand, was simply wearing overalls with rainbow straps.

"Tennessee O'Neal," the bear introduced himself, setting his instrument box on the table.

"John Matthews," the human announced with a smile. "Some call me Roadie. Used to be in a band, and that's what I did for them. Wasn't very successful, though. We all went our own ways, and I married the girl I loved."

"Which do you prefer?" Ted asked. "John or Roadie?"

"Roadie, please."

Alec blinked. "Ro... Roa... Roadie?"

Roadie blinked and eyed him curiously. "Yes?"

"Don't mind him. He's from Scotland, and still learning the language here. Well, the Americanized English," Ted explained.

"Ah. What's his name? Why does he have stripes? He looks like a zebra," Tennessee commented.

"They ca' me..." Alec frowned. "Zeb-ra?"

Ted grinned. "Zebra? You know, that does fit. Your brother, Blaine, had the nickname of Zeke. Why don't we call you Zeb?"

"Zeb?" Alec mulled the name a few times, and grinned, nodding eagerly. "Ah lik' it! Zeb!"

Ted laughed and nodded. "Then Zeb it shall be."

Tennessee and Roadie glanced at each other, wondering if they shouldn't leave.

Fred cleared his throat, drawing Ted's attention back to the subject at hand.

"Oh, right. Okay, so we've been thinking about starting a band, but we need a drummer and..." He glanced at Tennessee. "What exactly do you play?"

"A one-string thang," the shorter bear replied.

"A what?"

"My own creation, and she has quite the beautiful sound." He took his instrument out of the case and played a few notes on the single string, surprising them all with how good it sounded.

Ted clapped appropriately, and Alec – now Zeb – followed suit. Ted glanced at Roadie. "And you?"

"Well, we don't have a drum set here, unfortunately, but there's a music shop just down the way that I could show you my stuff on."

Ted nodded and got up, as did Zeb, and the group of bears and the human walked along the sidewalk, talking.

Zeb did his best to keep up with the conversation, but half the time he had no idea what they were talking about. They were using words he didn't understand, and now they were talking about... ladies? Oh! "Wee bonnie lassies!" he grinned, pulling his hat down when they all gave him an odd look.

"Uh, no, Zeb. We're talking about machines. Uh, we call them ladies," Ted explained.

"Why?" Machines that were called ladies? Did they wear clothes? Dresses? Odd. Were they maybe some kind of toy?

"Uh, well, I'm not sure why. I guess that behind every great bear is a woman?" Ted responded, unsure himself.

"Well, that's true. My wife is my support," Roadie agreed. "And she is a great mother, too."

"So you do have a kid. Aren't you only twenty?" Tennessee asked, surprised.

"Twenty-one, actually. I've done my time in the army overseas, and now I'm going to settle down and work a job close to home, though we've been thinking about moving," the hippie responded.

"Where to?" Fred asked.

"We'd prefer a small town, to be honest, but at the same time, small towns can be more prejudiced. As you're probably aware, my wife is black, and our baby mixed. But we both also love music, so somewhere near Nashville."

"Oh, I want to live in Nashville. You have no idea," Ted responded.

"You know Pops wants you to take over the company, Ted," Fred reminded.

"Yeah, but he also wants to expand it, Fred. And one of those expansions includes Nashville. He's already been out there looking for places to set up shop," the black bear retorted. "And if I can become the head of that office, you can bet your ass that that's what I'm going to do."

Zeb frowned and grabbed his arm. "Ted? Ted, whit aboot me?"

"Well, I am your guardian, so of course you're coming with me, kid," Ted grinned, giving him a one-armed hug. "Besides, you have a nickname now. You have to stay with us."

Zeb grinned brightly and hugged him, earning very odd looks from the others.

Ted cleared his throat. "What?"

The others looked away, shrugging, and continued on their way.

Ted held back a bit, though. "Kid, you're not going to be able to do that very much if we do get this band up and running. For one, people will think we're together, and ano-"

"Bit we ur th'gither! We're th'gither 'n' talking richt noo!"

"No, not together as in hanging out, I mean together as in boyfriends."

"Bit we ur laddie mukkers! Aren't we?"

Ted sighed. "We are boy friends, Alec, but we're not boyfriends."

"Huh?"

"Okay, we're not in a relationship. Not like, uh, your Aunt or Uncle or my Mom and Pops. We don't kiss or anything. Besides, you're a kid. And we're friends. We may be boys and friends, but not boyfriends."

Zeb still looked confused, but nodded, if only to stop his head from hurting with Ted's explanations.

They soon arrived at the music store and listened to Roadie play on the drums in a practice room, all nodding appreciatively.

Ted, who was friendly with the staff of the music store, was allowed to pick up and play an electric guitar, and Fred picked up a bass guitar, while Tennessee opened up the case for his one-string thang, and Zeb picked up his fiddle he had brought.

"Now, let's see how we sound together. Uh, what's a song everyone knows?" Ted asked, looking at the group.

"Hendrix?" Tennessee asked. "I know some songs of his, but I prefer country."

The others nodded and began to think of what country songs they knew, throwing out suggestions until they all arrived on just one – _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_ by the Charlie Daniels Band.

Ted was surprised that young Zeb knew the song, but then again, it was one of the songs that he played the most on his record player.

Zeb grinned, preparing his, and grinned. To the others' surprise, he took the lead on the song, singing strong, and every word perfect, though there was an accent, while he played the fiddle like an expert. Out of all of them, he could play the song the best, but they were all laughing and having fun with it.

"You know what? I think we have a band. What do you guys say?" Ted asked, looking at them curiously.

"I say yeah," Fred grinned. "But we can't meet often. I have school."

"So do I," Tennessee agreed. "And work at your father's company, now that I'm old enough to actually work the sites."

Zeb frowned, knowing the only thing he did was help around the house or hang out with Mrs. Bedderhead in her office.

"Well, Winter Break is coming up at the high school, right? Why don't we all meet in my garage?" Roadie asked. "I have a drum set there. It's meant for a car, but right now we can't afford one and the apartment on top of groceries. So I just have my drums out there. Most of the people in our building go out on vacation during that time. It'd be the perfect time to practice."

Ted nodded. "And until then, we can meet up a few times there on the weekends. Pops doesn't let anyone work on Sundays because so many frown on that."

Roadie nodded. "I'll talk to my girl, and we'll work something out."

 _.~*~._

Several months passed, and it was now April 1975. Within the past few months, all five of the band members – whose band had named _The Country Bears_ – had moved to Nashville, where Ted had been assigned to lead a small construction company there. Fred and Tennessee shared an apartment, while Zeb and Ted shared another, and Roadie and his family had their own smaller apartment a floor below them.

Setting their hours so they had more time for practice while still doing work, the band improved and had written at least three songs of their own.

However, the day of the Pendleton tornado had them all up in arms as they watched the news coverage of the mighty tornado. Ted was immediately on call with his father, asking him for help in helping out the people whose homes have been damaged, and it wasn't but a few days later that they all went out to the small town and got the job to help rebuild a music hall.

Several months later, there was a talent show, and the music hall became _Country Bear Hall_.

Twenty years, three world tours, ten national tours, and ten albums later, _The Country Bears_ broke up in 1991 after their Farewell Tour. Eleven years later, in 2002, a small bear cub named Beary reunited them, and the rest... is history.


	2. Part Two - Return to the Highlands

**Part two of my summer story, Failte Baile, is here for you! I do hope you enjoy this story series, and if you have questions about the way Tyra and Ciaran Campbell [Zeb's aunt and uncle] speak, feel free to message me about it! I tried to keep the dialect as close to Scottish as possible, while still explaining what it meant. I don't know if I did a very good job, though. Either way, enjoy!**

 **Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Part Two - Return to the Highlands**

 _Mid-June 2005_

Thirty-three-year-old Méngméng Chūntiān frowned as she looked around the spacious First Class cabin of the large, international aircraft as people took their seats. She was searching for Zeb, but wasn't able to locate him. She glanced back at Jade, who was sitting behind her, relaxing next to Ted in their spacious seats that could turn into beds on the long flight. Oh, the joy of first class, courtesy of Jade and Ted. While Méngméng had been happy to accept their offer of first class, Zeb had been more reluctant. "Where is Alec? I don't see him anywhere."

"Relax, he probably just got held up. You know he said he had to go to the bathroom in the airport. We all told him to wait, but he didn't want to listen," the black she-bear, Jade Falco, brushed it off. "Nothing to worry about. He'll be here shortly, Myst. Chill. Just a nervous flyer."

Ted Bedderhead frowned at his fiancé. "It is odd, I have to admit." He blinked in surprise when a large grizzly plopped down next to Méngméng and got comfortable, playing with his phone.

The silver she-panda glared at him. "Excuse me, but I think you have the wrong seat. My friend is supposed to be here."

The grizzly looked at her, pulled out his ticket, and smirked. "Nope, this is my seat, sweet cheeks. I paid good money for it, and I'm not moving. Besides, it's his loss that he doesn't get to sit next to a pretty thing like you."

Méngméng was highly offended by this, but held her tongue. She studied the ticket and growled. "That says Zeb Zoober on it! Who are you? You're not Zeb!" She tried to snatch the ticket away.

"Oh, I am, all right," the bear replied, but had lost his cool demeanor.

"Oh, really? Where is your ID?"

"I have no need to show you that."

Jade, however, didn't. "Listen here, buckeroo. You try to mistreat my friend, and I'll shove that pretty phone of yours up your ass, got it? Now show her your ID, because I paid for all four of these seats, and you have taken the spot of one of my companions."

"I'd like to see you try and make me."

Ted sighed and pressed the overhead button, calling for a stewardess. "Méngméng, if his name just happens to be that name, I want you to switch seats with me, all right?" He started to get up, ready to switch with her.

The she-panda was only too happy to agree, and began to relax as she got up, only to let out a startled shout when she felt a pinch on her behind. So she turned around and clocked the grizzly before moving to her new seat.

A couple other people in the cabin clapped their hands, and Jade smirked as the grizzly asked a flight attendant for a new seat. However, instead of getting what he wanted, he was carded, and when his ID didn't match up with the tickets, he finally admitted to what had happened – that he had taken a first class ticket from a bear in the bathroom and switched them out with his third class ticket, which is what the grizzly was supposed to have had.

With that, the flight attendant and a security guard disappeared with him ranting all the way.

Nearly thirty minutes later – due to things needing to be sorted out – the duo returned with a flustered and relieved-looking striped auburn bear.

Méngméng shot up as soon as she spotted him and wrapped her arms around him. "Alec! Are you all right, my love?"

He purred and held onto her. "I'm all right, Méngméng. I just... I'm sorry for worrying you. That's the last time I use the bathroom before getting on a plane."

She laughed a little and leaned her head back and gave him a kiss.

Ted, returning to his spot by his fiancé, smiled. "Now that that's all sorted out, and you've delayed us by almost an hour, let's get seated. And no, you two are not sharing a bed," he snorted.

"Aww, Ted, you are no fun," Zeb grinned, settling in his spot next to Méngméng, squeezing her paw after he buckled up.

Jade shook her head. "Next time I will just rent us a private jet. Saves the hassle of that ever happening again. Besides, we can get up and move around." She settled into her seat. "I'm glad we picked first class instead of business or third, with that oaf back there. I'm surprised that they didn't arrest him."

Ted shrugged and got comfortable, preparing for the long flight ahead.

.~*~.

It was morning by the time they arrived at the international airport in England, and they got their luggage, and went for the ferry that would take them the rest of the way to Scotland.

Jade looked around at the sprawling green hills and beautiful trees. They had just gotten off the ferry and were booking their vehicle for the drive to the small farm. "It's... actually quite beautiful," she murmured. There was an allure of the country that called to her in a way Pendleton hadn't. This was a place she could see herself living.

Ted smiled and nodded, taking in the scenery that always left him at peace. He remembered how they would always make time for a trip out here every year so that Zeb could see his family again; if the rest of the band couldn't go, then either he, Henry, or Helen would take him until he got old enough to take the journey for himself. "It's been a long time since I've been here." He glanced over at Zeb, frowning at his nervous expression. "Hey, why are you so nervous? I would have thought you'd have been excited being back home."

"I am, it's just..." He licked his lips, glancing around anxiously. "I haven't been here in over ten years."

"Everything will be all right. Your aunt and uncle are expecting us, aren't they?" Méngméng questioned, glancing over at him.

"I... I never really told them..." Zeb swallowed and bit his lip. Would his aunt and uncle be happy to see them, since it was an unexpected visit?

"Wait. They don't know we're coming?" Méngméng asked, startled.

"I, uh..." He mumbled something, looking rather embarrassed. He knew his aunt and uncle didn't have a telephone, at least they hadn't years ago. He hadn't even written to them.

"Oh, so this will be a nice surprise, then," Jade tried to lighten the mood, though she was surprised that he hadn't let them know.

Zeb glanced at her and nodded. "Hopefully."

"When was the last time you were home, kid?" Ted asked. "Wasn't it almost ten years ago?"

"Longer."

"Why so long?" Méngméng questioned.

"You know why," Zeb responded, ashamed. "Because of everything that happened. How I failed them."

"Well, I don't, so enlighten me, please?" Jade demanded, not expecting an answer.

The striped auburn bear sighed and began his tale...

He told them of his fears that his family might be disappointed in him due to the fact that he'd squandered their gift of a better life. The band breaking up, his heavy drinking, making a fool of himself, and all that grand stuff. Being homeless for a couple years, penniless, the auburn bear had really fallen after the great break up.

Before he'd run out of money, he'd always sent them at least a hundred dollars a month - one reason why he ran out of money and became homeless. He then went on to tell them how often he had spent his own birthday alone, without anyone to care, for nine years. It'd actually been the last birthday of those ten years, the day Cha-Cha had found him on the streets and gave him a place to stay and some food, as long as he'd use his time at her bar to get fixed up, get a job, and earn some money. He'd done none of that, but she'd always give him another chance, even though he had clearly overstayed his welcome. She had even made him a bit of a busboy at her bar.

He nervously told them about how he'd actually thought of suicide. That he was going to hang himself that night that Henry had arrived with Beary and Fred. If they hadn't shown up when they had, he would have been dead. It was a miracle. Once the band had gotten back together and started earning money again, he paid her back as soon as he'd gained twice the amount he owed her, and then some.

"But now, I have enough that I could visit and give them what I've owed them over the years. $12,000," he explained quietly. "I owe them so much... I just hope they'll accept my apology and forgive me for being a fool."

Ted stood in silence, not quite sure what to say. He'd known that Zeb had been bad off, but not THAT bad. He felt horrible. Homeless for almost eight years? No wonder he'd been drinking. Music was all Zeb had known, other than photography, and Ted felt like he'd taken that away from him. He could still see his devastated expression the day he, Ted, had left. He sighed softly.

Jade took on a thoughtful expression, also rather sad when she thought about all she had been told of the young fiddler. She'd learned of his past, but had never heard about this part until just now. She just wasn't sure what to think. Luckily, she didn't have to sit on it too long as she was called over with the message that their car rental was ready.

Méngméng looked at Zeb sadly, reaching out and squeezing his paw. He had more or less told her all of this just a few weeks ago when she had managed to convince him to return home. "Everything's all right now. You've gotten your life back together."

"Not all of it... I still have to face them."

"You can think of that while you drive us to their place," Jade said, tossing him the keys - which he dropped and hurriedly picked up. "Let's get loaded up and go!"

.~*~.

Zeb took a deep breath as he drove down the country road and entered the forest that was only a few minutes from his old home. It felt so odd going down this road with the familiar sights after so many years. He could see himself running up and down the road, or riding bareback on his uncle's Clydesdale horses, having fun and being free.

He closed his eyes a moment, thinking back to happier times.

"ZOOBER! WATCH THE ROAD!"

He was pulled out of his memories and swerved to avoid a tree. "Sorry!" He blinked several times, clearing his head. "Sorry, sorry."

"Geez, where's your head?!" Jade growled.

"On my shoulders," he retorted. "Yet in the past."

"Smartass."

"Guilty."

Ted grinned and glanced back at the girls, who were both looking out at the beauty of the land once the crisis had been adverted.

Jade said something to Méngméng that made her giggle and laugh. She smirked and continued staring out the window, taking in the sheer beauty of the place. The rolling hills, clear rivers, and the crumbling stone walls that added charm to the already beautiful countryside.

Zeb smiled weakly as he turned down a road, leading to a small farmland. He could see that the crops appeared to be doing well. That was good. Meant they weren't starving. He then glanced at the pasture and grinned, seeing the two black and white Clydesdales running along the fence, racing the vehicle. Could it really be? "Merida and Beau," he murmured.

Ted glanced at him, and then at the horses. "Wait, they're still around? Huh. Hardy horses."

"Mhm. I'm fairly certain that's them." Zeb smiled. He had bought those horses for his aunt and uncle after a bad storm had killed their other pair over ten years ago. Since then, they had had a few foals, which were sold off to good homes for much needed money.

"Oh... Cool! I've only seen the standard brown and white ones," Jade exclaimed, rolling down the window and looking out at them. "Black and white's a rare color for these horses."

Zeb nodded. "They're rare, but strong and very beautiful." He told them which one was which – Beau was the solid black with one white leg; Merida was patchy. "Looks like they're our welcoming party."

Ted grinned. "It's a good sign, and they look well fed."

Jade put her head on her fist, looking out the window with an expression of wonder plastered on her face. Never before had she felt so at peace than she did that moment.

Méngméng purred. "It is so beautiful here. I like it very much. Maybe we could get a summer home here, Alec."

The auburn bear sputtered and gripped the wheel tightly. "Bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it? We've only just started dating, Méngméng."

She blinked, her purr diminishing. "But I thought..." She let out a soft sigh and backed off, looking out the window.

Zeb groaned inwardly and continued down the road. The silence in the car was deafening.

Finally, the driver parked the car outside of a small cottage that was obviously in need of a few repairs. "We're here..." Zeb murmured, turning off the engine, his paws returning to the wheel as he took a few breaths.

"Hm... If they want, I could help repair a few things..." Ted murmured, looking at the sagging roof, oblivious to Zeb's current feelings.

Méngméng looked around, and then at the sagging roof that just added to the pure beauty of the place. She knew what a sagging roof meant, though, and while beautiful, also most likely caused problems for the owner.

Jade looked around, noting that the place was simply stunning. She had been in so many places in her life, but none quite like this. It made her really wonder why Zeb had left such a place, but she knew that it was because his aunt and uncle had sent him away because they were all starving after hitting hard times.

As they all finally exited the vehicle, Zeb paused when he noticed the front door of the cottage, and a pair red auburn bears with silver age streaks walked out.

"Wha goes thare?" the male called out, looking over the group.

Zeb took a deep breath and stepped forward, leaving the others behind. "Aunt Tyra? Uncle Ciaran?"

The striped emale stepped forward, eyes widening as she sniffed the air. "Alec? Is that ye, bairn?" Upon realizing it was indeed, she let out a gasp and ran towards him with the strength of a younger bear. "Och, Alec! Mah bonny bairn! Och, how fur we've missed ye! Ye hae grown sae muckle, wee Zebra!"

He smiled and put his arm out and moved forwards to meet her, embracing his aunt in a loose hug that quickly grew to a full-on embrace as he buried his face in her shoulder. "I have missed you so much, gods I have." He almost wept, so happy that they were still here and remembered him. Tears trickled down his face from happiness and emotion.

Tyra kissed him all over repeatedly, so happy to have her nephew and sole child home. Would he stay this time? "Ack, mah wee laddie, it's sae guid tae hae ye hame!"

The male red bear wandered over, surprise and delight in his old, blue green eyes. "Alec, mah laddie, whaur hae ye bin? We thought that ye hud... That ye wur... We didnae hear fae ye... Whaur hae ye bin!?"

Zeb flinched, biting his lip. What was he supposed to tell them?

The three other bears remained standing back.

The striped bear sighed softly and began to apologize, rambling about what had happened, how sorry he was, and begging for their forgiveness.

Ciaran and Tyra were quiet for a few moments before they both pulled him into their arms and kissed his head lovingly.

"Whit matters noo is that yer hame, wee yin. A' is forgiven," Tyra murmured gently, happy to have her little one back in her arms.

"Noo, wha ur yer mukkers? Ah hawp ah recognize th' short fluffy yin. Theodore, correct?" Ciaran questioned curiously, looking over his nephew's shoulder at the trio, wondering who they were, only recognizing Ted.

"I dunno about fluffy," Jade snickered, looking at her mate in amusement.

Ted put his arm around Jade's shoulder and squeezed slightly. "I ain't as short as you." He looked at Ciaran and smiled. "Yeah, I'm Ted. It's good seeing you again."

Méngméng rolled her eyes at the black bears.

Zeb looked back at them, gesturing to each. "Jade Falco, Ted Bedderhead, and... and Méngméng Chūntiān."

Ciaran and Tyra glanced at each other knowingly when they noticed his demeanor and tone shift into loving at the mention of the silver she-panda's name.

The two black bears stopped their joking and glanced up. Méngméng smiled a little when Alec said her name, and gave a proper bow.

Zeb led his aunt and uncle over, making the introductions.

Ciaran kissed Méngméng and Jade's paws, greeting them like a gentleman while Tyra graciously welcomed them all to her home with a warm hug.

Jade blushed. She was only used to American boys who were not so gentlemanly, and Méngméng kept a quiet smile on her face, both accepting the hug from their fellow female.

Ciaran shook paws with Ted, his large paws almost crushing Ted's own. "It's guid tae see ye again, mah laddie. Ta fur keeping yer promise 'n' taking care o' Alec."

Ted laughed a little nervously, ears lowering against his will. "I, uh... Did what I could."

"That is a' ah ask. Though, ah wull hae tae ask aboot th' band breakup 'n' th' years that follaed... Bit efter. C'moan ben!" He took the boys inside with the luggage, leaving just the ladies.

Tyra smiled, looking at them both. "It's gey crakin' tae catch up wi` baith o' ye. Howfur did ye catch up wi` mah Alec? urr ye a' guid mukkers?" she asked, wanting to know how they met her nephew and if they were good friends. She wanted to get to know them better.

Méngméng and Jade looked at each other, confused by the speech. "Well... She knew him way, way before I did," Jade finally spoke up.

Méngméng shot her friend a look but glad she didn't take it too far. She wasn't sure how much these bears knew about what she and Zeb had done.

"Och? 'n' howfur did ye catch up wi`?" Tyra then asked, looking at the she-panda, wondering how they had met. "Urr ye courting, or juist guid mukkers? Alec didnae introduce ye as his guidwife or burd." Were they engaged? Zeb hadn't mentioned that she was his fiancé or that they were married. Or were they just good friends?

Méngméng shook her head. "Just good friends." Okay, why did she just lie? She and Zeb were together now! "Well... I guess... Yeah, good friends. I..." She smiled bashfully. "Maybe more."

Tyra frowned a bit. The way Alec had been talking, it seemed like they were more. Way more. However, she dropped the subject and began to discuss sleeping arrangements. "Wid ye twa lassies mynd staying in yin room, 'n' th' men in th' ither? Ciaran 'n' ah kin bade in th' tack room in th' barn, as we dae nae hae enough kips fur a' body, a'm feart. Thare ur an' a' na hotels near 'ere fur ye tae bade in."

Jade frowned, but shrugged. "This is your place; you tell us what to do."

Méngméng agreed with Jade.

Tyra knew that the only other solution was for all four of them to stay in the same room, but two would have to stay on the floor. She asked them if that was what they would prefer. "O' coorse, it wid be wee jimmies oan th' flair, 'n' ye girls git th' kip, 'n' it wid be a bawherr cramped, bit if that is whit ye wid ower dae, then Ciaran 'n' ah wull consent."

Jade looked at Méngméng confused; she didn't understand any of that.

Noticing their confusion, she spoke again, this time more slowly and trying to explain it to them. Finally, after a few minutes, she got her meaning across about the boys laying on the floor and the girls in the bed.

"Ah... we could always put the boys in the tack room..." Jade snickered.

Tyra grinned and nodded in agreement. Then they could help out with the farm work. "Noo, ah ken yer a' fauchelt, sae ye best git settled in while ah prepare suppah," she went on, knowing that they were tired and probably wanted to rest.

"Food sounds like a good idea." Méngméng blushed as her stomach rumbled.

Tyra smiled. "Git settled. Suppah ready soon."

Both Jade and Méngméng follows Tyra to the house.

The cottage was fairly cozy, though it was small. It wasn't much more than a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living/dining room with a small loft – from what Zeb had told them, it had been renovated when he had started sending them money. The wood floor was old, but clean, the furniture looked homemade, and there was a lovely fireplace.

Tyra moved over to her husband, explained the sleeping arrangements, and then took them on a tour of the home, finally leading them up to the small loft. She knew it wasn't a lot of space, but she hoped it would work.

Jade loved it, but Méngméng had mixed feelings about it. She loved it, too, but it was indeed a little small for her since she grew up basically as royalty. Then again, she was comfortable in Zeb's loft back at his cabin, but even that was bigger than this room.

Tyra smiled and relaxed. Now that they were setting in, she went down to make the food.

Méngméng looked at her friend as she began unpacking, putting her clothes in the bottom two drawers of the dresser, leaving the other two for Jade. "So... What do you think?"

"I am in love with this place." Jade waited for her friend to move and then put her clothes away as well.

"It is very... quaint, I'll admit. Not what I'm used to, but... I could get used to it. At least, I hope I will." She looked very unsure of herself, sighing softly.

"Hey, you'll be fine."

"Ya know, strangely enough, that's not making me feel any better."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I could always tie you up and throw you over the railing?"

Méngméng looked at her. "What would that solve?"

"I'd find it entertaining."

"Haha," she mumbled, shaking her head. "How about no."

She shrugged. "If you insist." She then grinned. "God, the last time we had to sleep in the same bed together was collage."

That brought a smile to the panda's face. "You kept stealing the blanket," she laughed. "This won't bug you, right? I mean, I know I'm not Teddy."

"I'm ok with it. Don't worry about it. He's going to have fun in the barn with Zeb, er, Alec. I dunno what to call him."

"I asked Alec that question once before, too. He said to call him whatever made me comfortable. You can call him the same. And since when are you calling him by his first name? Usually it's by Zoober," she laughed again.

"Yeah, I'll probably just stick to that."

"So... what do you think will happen here?"

"Uh I have no clue to be honest. I don't really know much about Scots."

"I don't know much, either. I mean, I've read up on them a little... in secret, of course. I did, however, read up about the Highland Games, and I thought it might be interesting to see. Apparently it's in August."

"Maybe. I dunno; I haven't really thought about any of this." Jade sat on the edge of the bed and stretched.

"Oh? So you have no plans while you're out here?"

"Honestly? I let Ted do all the planning."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea. I guess I know what the pair of you will be doing, then. Just not in my bed," she snickered.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Ahaha funny."

She grinned a bit and looked out the small window with a soft sigh. "This is his homeland... He's happy here. Maybe... Maybe I should stay away so I don't ruin his trip."

Jade glanced at her, concerned. She knew her friend was uncertain about relationships. " _That_ would ruin his trip. Don't be dumb."

"And pursuing a relationship wouldn't? I mean, yeah, we agreed on being together, but now I'm feeling a bit... awkward. I'm not sure what to do. What if things don't work out? What if his aunt and uncle dislike me?"

"Deal with it. Do what makes you happy."

"How did you and Ted decide that you were going to date?"

She laughed. "It just happened. We just started spending lots of time together."

"Did either of you have to prove your worth to each other? I feel like I'm not good enough for him, and he feels that he's not good enough for me." She rested her chin on her paw as she sat on the bed. She just wanted someone to reassure her. To talk to her like a mother or sister would.

"Well if you count the night I got puking drunk... and Ted didn't do anything but get me out of vomit stained cloths and put me to bed?"

"Wait, you got THAT drunk?" she looked at her in surprise. "That's not like you."

"Uh... Yeah..."

Méngméng wasn't going to press the subject. "Got any tips for me? Like how I could be more... appealing? More on his level?" She frowned. "Maybe if I dressed less... fancy," she stated, looking down at her silk dress shirt and skirt. "What if I dressed more... like a bar girl? Or a country girl?"

"No, because then that wouldn't be you. Don't change yourself to fit somebody else. Besides, he likes you just the way you are."

"I just wish I knew what made him fall for me. I just don't know what to do. I'm no good at this dating stuff."

"So don't force it; just be yourself. Worked for me."

The she-panda closed her eyes, thinking it over. "How does one be themselves, if they don't know how?"

"You know how to be yourself. You're fine with me. Just... Act like you normally would."

"Well... I suppose I could try..."

"Just don't rush into things. Remember how long it was I told you I didn't talk to Ted when we got into that fight?"

"I think I got you beat by almost twenty years." She sighed. "Just... let me know if I'm being an idiot, okay? Not now, of course, but when I'm with him." She laid back and turned on her side, sighing softly. She just hoped she didn't screw things up.

"Oh, I will, not to worry."

"I just want to curl up in his warm, strong arms and be happy. Listen to his heart beating in his chest, and letting his scent fill my senses."

Jade glanced at her, smiling. "Go to sleep, Mysty. And don't kick me while you dream, all right?" She didn't have to say anymore as she realized the she-panda was already fast asleep. Smiling, Jade laid down and closed her eyes.

.~*~.

Ted glanced around the hay loft in confusion. "We're staying here?" he asked, looking at Zeb once Ciaran had left to feed the horses.

Zeb grinned and laid down in the hay, letting himself sink in it slightly. "Ah, what's wrong with this, Ted? It's comfier than the tack room."

Ted sat down and let out a yelp. "They're pokey, and I'm sure one just went up my-"

Zeb didn't let him finish as he started laughing. "Only you. Here." He tossed him a rolled up blanket. "Put that down first, you baby."

Ted scowled at him, feeling around behind him, trying to find the piece of hay that had skewered him.

"Gods, Ted. Go do that privately. I don't want to see that." Zeb covered his eyes. "Gross!"

"Oh, shut up. I don't think it went up. Just poked." Ted did move off, though, and Zeb made his bed and got comfy, exhausted from the long journey.

When Ted returned, he glanced at the auburn bear curiously and set up his own spot, being careful to not sit on the bare hay again. "Kid, what are you up to?"

Zeb blinked and glanced over at him. "Huh? What are you talking about? I'm resting." He flopped his head down again, his hat resting on the hay next to him.

"I get that, but why did you invite us out here? Jade and I, I mean. Why not just a private thing with you and Méngméng?"

The striped bear sighed, shaking his head. "I... well... I don't know. I thought she might be happier with a couple others here."

"Oh, bull. I know that's not what it is. You're scared of bein' alone with her."

"You are very prude, you know that, right?"

"I do know that, yes. Is it true?"

After a few minutes, Zeb sighed. "Yes. I'm no good at dating. I... I don't know what it is. I just don't want to screw things up."

"Jade says a couple weeks ago you were taking nude shots of her?"

"Y-yes...?"

"How'd that go?"

"The shots came out beautiful, Ted. Just like her. I... Well..." He pulled his hat over his head.

Ted snorted. "Ah, I remember when you were first learning what relationships were. And you thought we were boyfriends because we were boys and friends."

"Oh, shush," the younger bear grumbled, embarrassed.

"And now you have a girlfriend, and I have a fiancé. My, how things have changed."

"You've definitely changed. Not as grumpy."

"Bah. I'm plenty grumpy! See how grumpy I am? Rawr!" he raised his arms up menacingly, and started laughing.

Zeb glanced over at him, lifting the hat off. "You... are ridiculous." He plopped the hat back down. "Go to sleep, Ted. Supper will be ready in about an hour. Use your time wisely."

"Fine, fine. I will." Ted grinned a bit and laid back down, closing his eyes, dreaming of his lovely mate.


	3. Part Three - Welcome Home

**Part three of my summer story, Failte Baile, is here for you! I do hope you enjoy this story series, and if you have questions about the way Tyra and Ciaran Campbell [Zeb's aunt and uncle] speak, feel free to message me about it! I tried to keep the dialect as close to redneck Scottish as possible, while still explaining what it meant. I don't know if I did a very good job, though. Either way, enjoy!**

 **Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Part Three - Welcome Home**

About an hour and a half passed, and they were all sat down to a dinner of Scotch Pie, which was a bit like Shepherd's pie. The portions were small, about human sized, and Tyra apologized, stating that she would go to the market early in the morning, having not expected guests.

Zeb look appalled. "Aunt Tyra, the market is over two hours away!"

"Ah dae nae lik' servin` mah guests sic meager offerings, Alec. Ah wull gang tae th' merkat th' morns mornin'. Ah wull lea afore th' sun rises," Tyra stated in a no-nonsense attitude.

Ciaran didn't argue with his wife, but he did mention something softly the others didn't catch.

She also replied in the same tone, and both fell silent.

Zeb sighed, knowing what they had said - about the money being tight. Should he bring up the money now?

Jade looked at Zeb as she and Méngméng both wore the same expression: Do it and do it now.

He took a deep breath. "Uncle Ciaran? Aunt Tyra? I... I owe you some money."

Ciaran frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Zeb interrupted him.

"Don't say I don't, because I know I do. And I have brought you that money. Got it exchanged for your currency and everything." He passed his uncle a box.

Ciaran and Tyra glanced at each other, at their nephew, and then at the box. Upon opening the box, they both gasped. With this, they'd be able to get through the winter with their bellies full! Be able to provide for their guests, and perhaps even fix the roof! And perhaps be able to feed Merida's newest foal that was on the way.

Tyra looked at her husband again, not sure what to say. Should they really accept this gift? It would help out a lot, but Alec probably needed it as well!

Ciaran looked at her and then back at the money. He, too, was conflicted.

Zeb nervously scratched his arm and glanced at Ted.

"He saved up all of that to pay you guys back for everything you've done for him," Ted explained.

The two older bears recounted the money and shook their heads. This was way too much.

Zeb watched them anxiously. "I added up the total, and made sure it matched with what I stopped sending all those years ago."

"We cannae," came the somber reply from Ciaran. "This is juist awfy much."

Tyra nodded in agreement. "Alec, wee yin, yi'll need this fur yer fowk."

"But... But you guys are my family..." he murmured softly.

"We hae oor home, oor horses, 'n' oor land. 'n' ye'v finally come hame. We dinnae need anythin' else."

"But I... You guys need it! Feed the horses, take a trip, something! Maybe get some hired help!" He was talking directly to his Uncle.

"Th' horses ur weel fed, 'n' huvin sic a wee croft means we dae nae need hulp."

"Uncle, you are getting up there in years. I want to be able to care for you guys. Why won't you let me? You've cared for me ever since my father tried to drown me."

Tyra's eyes widened. He still remembered that?

Even Ted stopped eating, his fork halfway to his mouth.

Both Jade and Méngméng shared a look, visibly startled.

Ciaran sighed and put a paw on Zeb's shoulder and spoke of how they took him in, and how he didn't need to care for them, as it was their duty to care for Zeb. He told him that it was time for Zeb to take care of his own family, yet he knew he'd argue about the money, so Ciaran agreed to take the money from him. "Alec, ye owe us hee haw mair than yer loue. Whin we teuk ye in, 'twas fur we loved ye. Ye dae nae need tae tak' care o' us. It's oor duty tae care fur ye, bairn. 'n' we did that. Noo it's time fur ye tae tak' care o` yer fowk. Bit, sin ah ken ye wull argie anyway, we wull accept yer gracious donation 'n' wull pat it tae guid uise." He pulled him into a tight hug. " _Fáilte Baile_ , Alec. Welcome home."

Zeb burst into tears as he held his uncle.

Tyra smiled brightly, as did the others, though they had no idea what the older bear had said, but Zeb seemed to, and that was good enough for them.

 _.~*Fáilte Baile*~._

Three days passed.

Zeb laughed as he raced through the forest on Beau, pausing only to glance back and make sure Méngméng was following him on Merida. It had been so long since he'd ridden a horse, but it was like riding a bicycle - you never really forget.

He smiled as he looked at her. She was wearing a lovely, well fit green dress that showed off her shaped figure with slits on either side of the loose flowing skirt, allowing free movement of her legs from the fabric, and let her long hair flow freely, reaching down past her tail.

He pulled out his camera and got a quick picture as she trotted up to him. "You look beautiful, you know that?" he questioned, putting his camera back in the bag.

He then maneuvered Beau next to her, the two horses gently neighing as they greeted each other. The silver panda blushed furiously as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Alec..." she murmured.

"What? It's true," he said with a smile. "Do you not like me complimenting your appearance?"

She sighed. "All my life, I was judged more for my beauty than my brains. I know I'm beautiful. I just want to know people see that I'm more than just a pretty face."

He frowned and examined her, focusing on her eyes. "I know that, honey. I wasn't commenting on your looks, but your soul. I can see it through your eyes. I see your gentle and kind nature, your intelligence, courage, and that you aren't without fear. You're beautiful, Mèngmèng, and nothing can change that."

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Jade laughed, riding up next to them on her own brown horse that she had rented from another farm a few miles away that had many horses. Ted wasn't far behind her on his own horse, a brown Clydesdale - they both rode the same horse.

Zeb sighed. Way to ruin the moment.

Méngméng blushed and looked at them. "I forgot you guys were coming with us. I'm surprised you kept up, actually, since neither of you ride."

"Eh, I used to when I was younger. Just needed a refresher course," Jade explained as she slowed to a halt. She then had to grab Ted's reins before he went flying. "Teddy, though..."

"Oh, hush. I'm doing fine," the singer grumbled, not at all comfortable.

"Hey, don't let him know you're not in control," Zeb warned. "He'll take over, otherwise."

"Pbbt. Whoa!"

"Told you," Zeb laughed when the horse bobbed his head. "Just relax, Ted."

Méngméng nodded. "Yeah, so I thought you and Ted would have gone off on your own. What happened?"

"Foreign country. Not about to get lost," Jade grinned. "Besides, you're our tour guide, remember?"

"Hm, true." Zeb sighed a bit, having wanted to spend time alone with Méngméng, but if this was what he had to do to have that time, so be it. "All right, then, uh... Oh, I know! Follow me!" He directed Beau on where to go and began walking.

The others followed, Méngméng wandering up to stay beside him while Ted and Jade stayed behind the duo.

The small group passed through a field with some rather peculiar standing stones, before Zeb finally stopped them next to a lake and got down off Beau. "This is Loch Ciaran. My uncle was born on this loch - literally. Loch means lake, by the way. His mother went into labor in the boat. That's how he got his name." He laughed a little before his smile died. "And... and this is where my father tried to drown me," he murmured.

Méngméng got down as well, reaching up and putting a paw on his shoulder. "Why?"

"Because I was a burden, I was told. Caused money problems, my mother got sick because of me and died - well, that's what I overheard my aunt and uncle saying... I... I wasn't wanted." He plopped down in the tall grass with a heavy sigh. "So... so he tied me up in a burlap sack with a large rock and, well, threw me in, just like you'd drown a litter of puppies or kittens." He pulled at the grass a bit.

"That's horrible!" Méngméng exclaimed, sitting down beside him.

Ted and Jade got down as well. "Oh, geez," Jade murmured, horrified. "I hope that bastard's in jail."

"Infernos, probably," Zeb muttered. "He went home and hung himself after Uncle Ciaran jumped into the water to save me."

"Well, at least you had an uncle who loves you like that," Ted replied. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, kid."

Zeb shrugged a bit. "Yeah... but I seemed to bring them a lot of trouble as well. There was a drought, a bad storm when I was five... They lost a lot, and I had to be pulled out of school because it was too hard to get me there - it was an hour away. I was only seven at the time. Aunt Tyra tried her best to teach me, but I was rather stupid and couldn't learn."

"You're dyslexic," Ted growled. "It wasn't your fault."

Méngméng and Jade blinked in surprise. "You are?" Méngméng questioned.

Zeb sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I am. One reason why I, uh, never finished high school?" His ears lowered.

"YOU DROPPED OUT?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade, hush. It wasn't completely his fault. We all tried helping him, even tried homeschooling for a while, but it just never seemed to work out," Ted explained.

"I've thought about going to night school, but I was always afraid of what people would say." The auburn bear sighed again.

"If you do, I'll be there to support you every step of the way," Méngméng stated, squeezing his shoulder.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I want to see you succeed."

"Well, I... I suppose I could try... Pendleton offers it, I think."

"Well then, when we return home."

"Yeah, and if you need any help, just let me know," Jade smiled, tying up the horse leads to a sturdy log. "I'll be happy to help."

Zeb's large smile told them how happy he was.

"Besides, Mysty's right. You need to at least try. I think now that things aren't so crazy, you'd be able to."

Ted nodded. How'd be get so lucky to have somebody so smart?

Zeb looked at them all, almost wanting to cry, but he held back. "Y-You don't know how much that means to me."

Méngméng smiled, leaned over, and nuzzled him.

Jade smiled as well and looked at Ted. "Oh! I forgot to ask. How's it sleeping in the hay?"

"Bah. My back hurts, but whatever. No idea how we ended up out there, to be honest."

"Because Aunt Tyra wanted us separated from the females? It was either us two, or my aunt and uncle out there," Zeb argued.

"True, I suppose."

"Your back hurts because you're an old man." Jade flung her arms around her mate and grinned.

"What?! I'm not old!"

Zeb grinned, watching them. He then glanced at Méngméng and held out his paw to her.

She graciously took it and let out a startled yelp when he pulled her into his lap. Well, it was more like he had been pulling her to come sit down, but she'd tripped and landed face first in his lap.

Zeb let out a startled cry and helped her up, his body heating up in embarrassment, but it was no comparison to her pinking fur.

Jade wisely chose not to make fun of the awkward couple with a usual quip, and instead leaned against Ted.

Ted pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

Méngméng finally settled down between Zeb's legs, leaning back against him, still horribly embarrassed at what she had done, leading to an awkward silence between the two.

"So, because I really haven't been paying attention, where are we again?" Jade asked.

Zeb looked at her. "Loch Ciaran." He really didn't want to repeat the previous conversation.

"Okay. Anything... special Teddy and I should go check out to leave you guys alone for a while?"

"Alone?!" Méngméng gasped, not noticing Zeb had immediately taken on a hurt expression.

Ted bit his lip, not sure what to say.

"Or not," Jade blinked.

Ted sighed and looked at Zeb. "Do you want us to go or stay?"

"I... whichever you guys prefer."

"AKA, he wants us to leave, but is now to embarrassed to ask for the alone time." Jade laughed.

Ted snickered a bit. "Don't tease him, Jade."

Zeb looked at Méngméng, sensing how uncomfortable she appeared. He looked at Jade pleadingly, not sure what to do. Why was she so upset?

Jade sighed and sat on the ground again. "Okay, I guess we stay here, then."

Méngméng shot her a grateful look.

"Any place to go swimming around here? That I won't find Nessie?"

"Oh, she's not in this lake, but another," Zeb smiled slightly, bemused. "Loch Ness. Hence the name Nessie."

Ted looked at Jade and shook his head, slowly lowering himself down to the ground next to her.

"This is a great swimming spot. I used to come here a lot when I was younger... usually sat on the shore because of... you know..."

Méngméng squeezed his paw.

Jade glanced at Ted, and then at Zeb, frowning. "So, I guess we won't be doing that, then."

"You guys can swim. I'll just stay on the sidelines. Don't let me ruin the fun. Please. We came out here to have a good time."

The solid black she-bear looked between the panda and auburn bear. "We could always just relax and watch the clouds."

Ted nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a plan."

Zeb bit his lip and nodded. "Y-Yeah, let's do that." He leaned back.

Méngméng smiled a little and moved off of Zeb's lap and curled up by his side, blushing when he wrapped an arm around her.

Ted chuckled a little, seeing how awkward they still were with each other. He looked at Jade, wondering if she wanted to move a little bit away from them or if she wanted to stay put.

Jade looked at him for a second and waited a bit longer before they slowly and quietly inched themselves further and further away, until they were at last perfectly away from the duo.

Zeb looked up at the fluffy clouds, his ears filled with the sound of the water on the lake shifting back and forth. He smiled gently, pulling Méngméng closer, a purr in his throat.

"What are you so happy about?" the she-panda asked, turning head to look at him.

"Oh, just holding you in my arms. I've gotten accustomed to holding you in my arms back home at the _Hall_ , so not being able to sleep by your side at night out here is kinda lonesome. I mean, I have Ted, but he snores." Zeb grinned, eyes twinkling when he heard her laugh.

"You are adorable, do you know that?" She shifted upwards and went to kiss his cheek happily, and laughed when he turned his head at the last moment, and her lips captured his. "Oh, you are certainly fresh," she giggled, giving him a peck on the nose as well.

"What can I say? You are so lovely, and every kiss upon your lips feels like I've gone to _Favum_."

"You are such a tease." She nuzzled him and moved back down, resting in the crook of his arm, her head upon his chest. "I'm so glad you're mine again. I've missed your quirks, and the sound of your heartbeat. It's soothing, and helps lull me to sleep, my love."

Zeb smiled, but closed his eyes, thinking back on the past, how things had gone wrong, how things might be better. "Méngméng? Is this worth it? I... When people find out what we've done..."

She frowned. "What do you mean? Alec... Don't. Don't say things like that. Things are going to work out. I promise you. No one is taking you from me. I will fight with tooth and claw for you."

"Méngméng..."

"No, Alec. Nothing is going to change how I feel for you. Do you think I would stay by your side, or be here now if I didn't love you?"

"I, uh, it's too early to be saying the l-word, isn't it?"

"L-word?!" She sat up and looked at him indignantly. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I, uh..." He frowned and sat up as well. "I..."

"Oh, don't even start!" She huffed and got up, walking over to the water's edge, and plopped back down.

"Oh, come on!" He crossed his arms and grumped a bit, not sure what to do now. Great. Now he had upset her. "Méngméng..."

She ignored him, keeping her back to him.

He sighed and got up, moving towards her. "Méngméng, honey... I... I just think it's too early in our relationship to say that phrase. I mean..."

"Too early?! You had no problems saying it while you were making love to me when I was thirteen! Don't give me that load of crap! What's so different now?! Is it because I'm older? Huh?"

His ears flattened, and he took off his hat, twisting it in his paws. "Méngméng, that's not what I meant... It's... So much has changed, and I'm still getting used to having you here with me again. It's so weird. I mean, I do love you, but..."

She looked back at him. "But what?"

"I can't decide if my feelings are true and I am _in_ love with you, or just the thought of you. I just... I don't know anymore. I'm trying to figure this out, because I don't want to hurt you again."

"Alec..." Her ears lowered, and she held out her paw to him, inviting him to sit beside her, which he did after a few moments. "Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter? It matters because I don't want to string you along, Méngméng."

"String me along? Alec, you could never. But fine. I will give you as much time as you need to figure out your feelings. But meanwhile, I... I will stay away if you wish. But for now, I'm going to meditate, if that's all right?" She moved a bit away from him and closed her eyes, folding her legs over one another. She rested her clasped paws in her lap, listening to the sounds of the water lapping the shore.

Zeb frowned, thinking as he watched her. He opened his mouth to say something. Anything. But nothing came out. He glanced around, looking for Jade or Ted to help him out, but saw neither. They had deserted them. He sighed a little and looked at Méngméng again, copying what she was doing to the best of his ability. She seemed to fall into a trance, shockingly enough. Maybe if he closed his eyes and focused on the sounds around him like she seemed to be doing?

He had no sooner done so than he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, aren't we going swimming?" Jade asked, wandering over, Ted not far behind.

Zeb groaned and opened his eyes, looking over at them. "Really? Can't you see we're busy?"

"Well, I don't see you two in each other's arms, so I don't know how busy you can possibly be," Jade snorted, amused. She let out a yelp when a pebble struck her between the eyes. "Oi! Mysty!"

Méngméng smiled a bit and giggled. "Ah, relax, Jade. I didn't hurt you. You were just being rude and interrupting my meditation again."

"You could have blinded me!" the black bear argued.

"Are you admitting that the mighty Jade is not as tough as she claims?" Méngméng laughed.

"Shut it."

The silver panda smiled and stood up, placing a paw on Zeb's head, scratching his ears a little. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going swimming." She stripped right then and there, and waded into the lake water.

Zeb quickly crossed his legs, much to Jade's amusement.

"Thinking impure thoughts, Zoober?" the black bear laughed, sitting down next to him. "I see you crossing those legs. Got something to hide?"

"N-No!" he squeaked, taking his hat off and putting it on his lap.

Jade roared with laughter. "You are ridiculous, Zoober. I'm well aware of what you're thinking. Hell, if I was bi or lesbian, I would definitely go after her. She's my cup of tea, in a sense. At least physically. But mentally, she is far too proper."

Zeb glanced at her oddly. "You're... odd."

"Meh. Ted, go swimming. I'll join you soon." She waited for Ted to leave – him wearing swimming trunks – and settled in next to Zeb. "So."

Zeb frowned and eyed her. "What are you up to, Jade? What did I do this time?"

"What makes you think you did anything?" She looked at him and smiled. "And who said I had to be up to something? Sheesh, you're all so suspicious."

"Well, you don't usually send people away just so you can talk to me. Wait, you're not going to hit me, are you?"

"What? After you brought us out here on this beautiful vacation? Hell no. But we don't talk anymore, Zoober. Zeb. I'm just... trying to catch up with somebody whom I was once pretty good friends with."

He shook his head. "And, yeah, I guess we should catch up. But, uh, on what? What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you okay?" She looked at him her tone suddenly serious.

"Uh, yes?"

"No, I mean, like, are you really okay? I promise I won't jump to conclusions."

He frowned and righted himself, now that the thought of Méngméng's naked body had left his mind. He looked out at where she was splashing around, having a great time with her hair flowing freely in the water. "I... Well, I guess maybe not. I'm just a bit confused and conflicted."

Jade put a paw on his knee, listening.

"About Méngméng and me. There's just... so many things... If the press got ahold of us, it would ruin her reputation, and probably cause boycotts of the band. I can't do that to these guys or to her." He looked over at Ted, who was just like a big brother, now that he'd returned to his old self. He couldn't cause more trouble for the band, now that things were... well, almost back to the way they were. "I wish I had never caused the trouble. If I had kept myself together and had not done what I did, things would be different."

Jade frowned. "You know, I can always take the heat off of you guys easily enough. Just, ya know, keep your business down low and I can cause enough mayhem that will completely forget about you guys." She snorted. "Because, ya know, I'd totally kiss her in front of a camera just for the hell of it."

He stared at her, slightly amused, and slightly jealous. "Uh, okay?" He shook his head. "But what of our son? Fēnglì? People will know right away what we did. I'm scared of what will happen, and what will happen if we don't stay together. I mean, I'd either get arrested, or I'd have my heart broken all over again."

"Don't you think I think about things like that with Ted, too? Sure, there's no kids involved, but there's still feelings and things to be broken. That's what love is. You take the chance. If you think about it too much, it means you aren't following your heart."

"And risk the band being boycotted? Them all being made to suffer because of the choice I made twenty years ago."

"Listen, if you have to think about it that much, you shouldn't be together. You're just going to end up hurting her instead."

"I'm going to end up hurting her either way. You know that." He put his paws on his ears. "I want to be with her more than anything! You have no idea how much I want to be with her, but is all the pain and suffering worth it?" He wanted to say yes, he really did, but he was worried about his family. He didn't want them hurt, too!

"You know everybody wants you to be happy, Zeb. You do deserve it, no matter how much you sit there and tell yourself that you don't. Do something for yourself for once, not because anybody else tells you to. I've seen how you look at her. I know there's love. Pure and true."

"You sound like a sick romance novel."

"Oh, I know I do. But you know that Ted and I will be here to support you in whatever you decide to do."

He bit his lip nervously, thinking it over. "I... I do want to... I really do. I... But how would I even go about it? I don't know anything about dating! We were just kids! Well, she was, and I..."

"Honestly, you want to know who is a ridiculous romantic and could teach you and help you do the things you're thinking about? Other than bedding her, I mean."

"Please don't say Ted."

Jade actually fell over from laughing so hard.

Zeb stared at her, perplexed. "I'm serious. Do you know how much advice he had to get from US? And actually... Henry is way more romantic than Ted. That might be who Ted learned some of his stuff from." He chuckled a bit.

"Someday you will have to tell me all about how unromantic Teddy really is, because I'm dying to know."

"Perhaps I will," he laughed.

He sighed and looked out at the lake, focusing his gaze on Méngméng, who was quietly floating along on her back. "When... when I first met her, she was spying on me in the garden outside the Chinese embassy in... San Francisco, I think. Our friendship started off in an odd way, I'll admit, but... once we got past the awkwardness of her being indebted to me - something I loathed - we became good friends. I started teaching her the violin, she taught me some Chinese. Then... then things began to change."

She looked at him. "Like what?"

"Well, I started noticing the way she wore her hair. The way she laughed, or how when she'd smile, how it would reach her eyes and make them sparkle. Her fur glistened in the moonlight, making her look like a goddess..." He closed his eyes, picturing it. "She made me happy, just by giving me a smile. I don't know exactly what it was, or when it began, but I started to fall for her, ya know? I knew it was wrong, and I tried so hard to stop and get rid of these feelings, but I couldn't. I just felt overwhelmed, and I had never felt that way about anyone before or since.

"Then, on my birthday, I discovered that she'd been using her claws to hurt herself. I was bandaging her up, asking why'd she do this to herself, and she told me all sorts of things... but what stuck out the most was when she said she wanted to kiss me without feeling ashamed." He stared at the ground. "I should have left the room right then and there, but I didn't. I... I kissed her and made possibly one of the worst decisions of my life."

Unbeknownst to them, Méngméng had gotten out of the water and had been coming towards them from behind the bushes, wanting to give Jade a message about Ted having gotten his feet stuck in the mud and her being unable to pull him out. However, upon hearing Zeb's confession, she forgot all about Ted as her eyes filled with tears.

Silently, she gathered up her clothes, moved back over to the horses, got dressed, hopped on her horse, and left, completely heartbroken.

She never heard Zeb finish his story.

"...but it was also my best decision, because I knew I loved her. I know it was wrong, but I was in love, and she loved me back, and that made all the difference. Everything was going smoothly until we found out she was pregnant, and, well, you know the rest. I never saw her again until a few months ago." Zeb sighed and looked at Jade, waiting for her response.

Jade chewed on her lip, digesting all the information she had just be given. "Well, that certainly makes things interesting. But sometimes, like you said, the worst decisions we make can also be the best ones."

"It makes me happy and sad, thinking about it. So, what should I do? Should I love her? Or am I just in love with the thought of her? I... I can't imagine my life without her."

"Do you love her?"

He didn't hesitate in his answer. "Yes."

"There you go, then."

"Huh?"

"That would be your answer. You love her. Not the thought of her. You're in love, Zoober. Even I can see that. Despite the chaos it might cause, you shouldn't deny yourself the chance of love, my friend. I don't want to see either of my best friends suffering like you have been."

"What about our son? Should I deny him so people don't know?"

"Uh, that's for you and him to talk about."

"That just sounds wrong, though, doing that." He sighed and shook his head. "Okay, okay. I guess we'll just take things one day at a time. If the press finds out, then they find out. We'll deal with it when it comes to it. Right?"

"Well, he is an adult now, and that sounds like the best idea."

"Not to mention I still have to deal with her father and that contract." Zeb sighed and rolled his eyes.

She frowned. "Well, they do say that love finds a way."

"Yeah, and if her father finds out, it'll be my head."

"She's a consenting adult."

"Tell him that. You know she's a princess, right?"

"Yes."

"So you realize the stakes, then?"

"Yes, yes, I get a good idea of the stakes. But whatever happens, you will overcome it."

"I hope so..." He shook his head and smiled, feeling a lot better. "So, uh, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Not really. Not unless you need something."

"Mmm... Nope. So, are you going to go swimming?"

"Well, yeah. I think I will. Wait. Where's Mysty?" Jade looked out at the water in confusion.

"Swimming, isn't she?" Zeb followed her gaze, looking around, his heart starting to race.

"Uh, I see Ted, but I'm not sure what he's doing, but no Mysty."

He frowned and got up, looking around. "She... she couldn't have just left! We would have heard her!"

Jade stood up as well, looking over at the horses. "Her clothes are gone, as is her horse."

His ears flattened and he strolled over to the horses to not spook them. "I... Why would she leave?"

"I don't know. Teddy, come on, we gotta go."

"I'm kinda stuck! Didn't Méngméng tell you?!" he called back.

Jade blinked a few times and wandered towards the voice. "No! How are you stuck?"

"Uh... I sunk in the mud?" he called back, giving her a sheepish look when she came around a bush and saw him.

Zeb followed her and just stared. "What...? Ya know what? I don't have time for this. Stay here." Zeb went back to the horses, brought Beau over, reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a rope. Despite Ted's protests, Zeb and Beau pulled the fatter bear free. "I'm going to go find Méngméng. Clean yourself up, Ted, and report back to the farm. Just follow the road and you'll be fine!" Once he had gotten the rope back in the bag, he took off down the road, trying to find his beloved.


	4. Part Four - Wicked Weather

**Part four of my summer story, Failte Baile, is here for you! I do hope you enjoy this story series, and if you have questions about the way Tyra and Ciaran Campbell [Zeb's aunt and uncle] speak, feel free to message me about it! I tried to keep the dialect as close to redneck Scottish as possible, while still explaining what it meant. I don't know if I did a very good job, though. Either way, enjoy!**

 **Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Part Four - Wicked Weather**

Méngméng, who had started Merida in a trot, had quickly turned it into a gallop as tears streamed down her face. Above her, the skies were clouding over, becoming darker with time. Zeb's words echoed throughout her mind, breaking her heart all over again.

She wanted to get away. So far away. She wanted to go home. To forget. To hurt. Gods, how she wanted to hurt!

Blinded by her needs, she dropped the reins and dug her claws into her arms, drawing blood after a few strokes. Beautiful, warm crimson liquid staining her dress, turning it from a lovely green to a burgundy.

Merida, having been given sudden free rein, walked calmly through the trees. She kept a safe pace up until a loud crash of thunder panicked the older mare and caused her to rear up and neigh loudly in a panic.

Méngméng let out a shriek as she fumbled for the reins, but ultimately failed. She was just starting to slide off the back when Merida started galloping wildly through the trees. All it took was one high leap over a fallen tree near a small cliff by the river for Méngméng to fall off into the water, being pulled swiftly away.

 _.~*~._

Zeb rode through the trees, following her scent as far as he could before the storm broke. When a loud clap of thunder sounded, he hurriedly gripped the reins to keep Beau under control. Thankfully, he was easier to manage than Merida was in a storm. "Easy, boy. Good boy," he praised gently, patting the Clydesdale's neck and looking around.

"I hope she's okay," he murmured, hoping she had made it back to his relatives' cottage. He debated for a bit on whether or not he should go back and get Ted and Jade to lead them home before the weather got worse. After all, Méngméng had had an early enough start that she could be back home, right? Jade was always telling him to think positive!

He turned around and began trotting back to the lake, just to make sure Ted and Jade weren't stupid enough to stay in the water.

Thankfully, he found them out of the water and under an old shed with the horses, with Jade soothing both beasts as they were spooked from the thunder. "Shh, it's okay."

Zeb rode up and got down, bringing Beau under the shed as well, making it even more cramped. "Good, you guys got out of the storm."

"Of course we did. We're not stupid, you know," Ted grumbled. "Where's Méngméng?"

"Couldn't find her. I'm hoping she just went straight back home. That's where her scent was leading."

"I wonder why she bolted," Jade mused.

He shrugged and sighed. "I just hope she's okay, ya know?"

She nodded. "Once the storm breaks, we should head home. I dare not get on these guys while it's thundering like this. They don't like it," the black she-bear responded.

Zeb nodded. "As soon as it lets up or we see an opening, we make a break for it."

Jade studied his downcast expression. "I'm sorry, Zeb. I know you want to get home and see what happened."

"It's fine," he lied. "She's a big girl and can take care of herself." He started laughing a bit. "Did I ever tell you how when she was thirteen she took down a group of attempted kidnappers by herself?" At Jade's shaking head, Zeb laughed a bit more and began to tell the story. "And Henry, oh my gods, he had his gun all set and when he saw them on the ground, he just... the look on his face!"

Jade snorted. "I bet it was hilarious. So, she's actually tough, huh?"

"Yeah. She knows kung fu, and she's very strong, but doesn't show it. Anyway, here was Henry, a trained military guy, and he was just flabbergasted!"

"Where was I for all this?" Ted implored, confused.

"I think you went to the bar, but I was too young to go at the time."

"Thought you told me you didn't drink, Ted," Jade wondered, looking over at her fiancé.

"I was young and stupid," he muttered. "Hanging out with the fans sometimes after concerts."

She smiled. "I'm teasing, Teddy. I didn't even know you back then."

"Yeah, true." He shook his head.

Zeb laughed. "Ah, well. Just one of the stories. Thought it might pass the time, and it would seem it has. Ready to mount up? And I don't mean on each other."

Ted nodded. "Oi!"

"Hey, Zeb, tell me about a hippie Ted while we ride back, okay?" She led her horse out of the shed and climbed up.

"I was not a hippie!" Ted growled, getting on his as well, his horse snorting at him. "Shush, you."

The striped auburn bear shook his head and mounted up on Beau as well. "Calm down and let's get going before that other storm back there gets us. It looks like it stole the strength of ours. It appears to be a doozy. We're going to need to help my aunt and uncle batten down the hatches. No stopping unless one of us gets stuck. Don't travel in a single line, but next to each other, that way we're not wearing the road down, though it shouldn't be too muddy." Zeb turned Beau around and took the lead, and they formed a triangle, those bears, riding back to the cottage while Zeb told a half-hearted story of Ted trying an afro-look.

Thankfully, they made it back just before the new and bigger storm broke, but were confused to find Merida in the stables with her saddle and harness still on.

Zeb got down and went to her side, soothing her. "Easy, girl... Easy... Did Méngméng forget how to untack you?" he questioned, confused and a bit annoyed at her for not doing her task. "Easy, I'll get ya out of this."

Jade held onto her horse's reins as she climbed down. "I love this horse. I'd love to buy you. You're so sweet and pretty." She rubbed the spooked horse's nose. "What a good boy. Shh..."

Zeb looked over at her, amused as he finished removing the tackle. "You may be able to. The reason my uncle was able to rent them was because they would soon be going to the auction."

Merida greeted Beau as Zeb got him free of his gear as well and started brushing them both.

Ted eyed Jade. "Well... There are some old stables at the _Hall_. If I remember right, Henry and Helen had a couple horses back in the day, too, but had to sell them because they needed the money. At least, I think that's what happened."

"They are not going back to that auction," Jade frowned. She knew what happened to a lot of horses at auction. "Teddy, don't let them go back. I want them. Please." She actually had tears in her eyes at the thought of the two beautiful brown Clydesdales being slaughtered.

He smiled a bit. "I won't. I'll go see the owner tomorrow and purchase them. But, how are we to get them home?"

"Oh, thank you, Ted! As for getting them home... Uh... I don't know." She frowned, looking at the ground a moment before she untacked her own horse, giving him a good rub down with a slicker brush. "I'm going to name you Budweiser."

Ted looked at her oddly. "After the beer company?"

"Fine, then. How about..." She looked him over, studying his shaggy mane. "Wookie?"

Zeb looked up. "Like Chewbacca? That's a good one."

Ted laughed a bit. "You two are such nerds."

"Shush, Ted. Wookie it is. Wait, no. Kashyyyk. Planet of the Wookies." Jade beamed with pride. "He looks like a Wookie after all." She looked over at Ted. "And you?"

"I was thinking Enterprise," he grinned, teasing.

"Hell no. You are not going to be a Trekkie, my sworn enemy!"

"Rawr. Fine. How about... Blaine?"

Zeb stiffened, and lowered his gaze for a few moments before he resumed his brushing.

"Kid?" Ted looked over at him oddly. "Is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah, it's fine, Ted. Anyway, there's an international horse transportation service," he responded. "They can ship your horses back safely."

"Oh, good," Jade said, ignoring the awkwardness. "Anyway..."

"Shall we head inside? I'm all done brushing Blaine." Ted furrowed his brow a little, feeling odd at the name. "Yeah. Blaine." He smiled a bit.

"Why not Thain, Ted?" Jade asked, looking over at him. "Then he's not named after a dead bear."

"Jade!"

"What? Oh." She looked over at Zeb, realizing she had accidentally upset him. "Zoober, I..."

"It's fine, Jade. Just... fine." The auburn bear was stiff with anger at the disrespect, but he also knew that Jade hadn't been thinking, either. "Ted, maybe you should name him Thain." He backed away from Beau and Merida, hanging up their gear, and walked out of the barn.

"Way to go," Ted grumbled, glaring at his fiancé. "But I will change the name to Thain instead."

"I didn't mean to upset him, Ted, or you. I wasn't thinking."

"I know you weren't, which is why I'm not holding this against you. Put your stuff up and come inside. I'm sure there are preparations we must do for the storm." He frowned. "Come on, let's head inside, okay? This storm could break at any time, and I want to know, like Zeb, why Méngméng didn't take off the tackle."

Jade nodded and put her horse away who nudged her arm as she walked away. Jade smiled and stepped back, giving him a little kiss on the snout, and he neighed happily. Jade then followed her boyfriend.

Zeb was talking to his Aunt and Uncle by the time they arrived, and he looked upset. "What do you mean she's not here?" he asked.

The fiery bears shook their heads. "Haven't seen her sin ye left, kiddo," Tyra answered.

Both Ted and Jade shared worried expressions as they hurried over.

"But... but Merida..." He looked at Ted and Jade a moment before bolting. He had to find her!

"Zeb! Don't be a fool!" Ted yelled. "It's about to rain hell on us!"

"I don't care! She's out there somewhere, and I gotta find her!"

"Let me go with you!" Jade called, attempting to go after him. After all, Méngméng was her friend, too. What if she was hurt?

"Noo hauld yer horses juist yin minute!" Ciaran argued, hurrying over with his wife. " None o' fowk gaithers oot in this waither! Keek at th' sky! Tis green! A'm needin' yer hulp in getting th' horses th' storm pasture, Alec!"

"But... But, uncle..." Zeb was pained.

Jade frowned and looked up. "Green sky? Storm pasture? This looks bad. Why a storm pasture?"

Zeb looked at her. "So they have the ability to run if they want, and not be trapped in their stalls where they can hurt themselves," he explained. "Uncle, I have to go find her! What if she's hurt?"

Ciaran frowned, glancing at his wife uncertainly.

"I can help get the horses to where they need to go," Jade interjected, knowing Zeb was going to go one way or another.

Ciaran nodded in agreement, letting his nephew go. He led Jade to the barn, where Zeb had gone, while Tyra asked for Ted's help in taking things to the storm shelter, such as blankets, water, food, and flashlights, among other necessities.

Zeb was in the barn, tacking up Beau and debating on whether or not to do the same with Merida, but decided against it, reminded of her fear of storm. He passed her lead to Jade and smiled. "Take her. I'll be back with Méngméng soon." He climbed in the saddle and looked over at his uncle. "I'll be fine, uncle. I have rope, and I know how to make a shelter if need be. We'll be back soon." He led his horse out of the barn, and off the property.

He reached the trees at the rain began to fall, and he was thankful he was wearing his brimmed hat as he looked around. Where could she have gone? Had she strayed from the path? Why had Merida come home alone? Had Méngméng fallen from Merida's back? What had happened?

He glanced up at the sky worried, and then looked back down at the ground. The hard rain earlier had washed away an all traces of what could have happened. He kept looking for any kind of sign that the rain might not have washed away.

Soon, he found a broken branch just off the path, and he moved closer, examining it. It was still green, so only recently broken, which mean she'd come this way, right? He looked in the direction of the break and found more broken sticks all over. "Hm..."

He followed the trail of broken pieces, wondering what had happened. He thought back to when Méngméng supposedly vanished, and the earlier storm. Had Merida panicked from the thunder?

"Méngméng?!" he called, surging forward near the cliff. Where could she be? What had happened? The moment he realized what happened was the moment he found part of her dress caught on a rock just above the rushing water. He got off of Beau and picked up the fabric, studying it closely. It hadn't gotten too wet, and her scent was still upon it. "No..." He stuffed the fabric in his pocket and looked around. He climbed back on Beau. "MÉNGMÉNG!" He leaned out over the water it was moving rather quickly and he pulled himself back and walked down the path in the direction the water was flowing.

Méngméng, meanwhile, was currently hanging onto a rock in the middle of the river, shivering frantically. The current was super strong, threatening to drag her under. She was positive she had her lungs almost filled to the brim with river water.

"MÉNGMÉNG!" He kept moving scanning the water for a body or some sort of sign.

Her ears perked a bit. Had she heard a voice? She wasn't sure. Was that a voice or just her imagination?

"MÉNGMÉNG! WHERE ARE YOU?"

She lifted her head, looking towards the shore. "Alec..." she breathed, staring at him. She was relieved, of course, but also upset about it.

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared out at her, feeling a pain on his paw from the bond mark. "MÉNGMÉNG!"

She didn't reply. She didn't know what to say to him. Why had he come looking for her? Would it be worth calling out to him? He might hurt her again! She didn't know what to do or say! She wanted out of the river, but at the same time, she wanted... well, she wasn't sure. Death? But not death?

He finally spotted her and climbed off to Beau, calmly getting the rope out and checking the lasso. He raised it above his head and began swinging it, building up moment. "Méngméng, I'm going to get you out."

She looked at her arms, which were shaking with the effort from holding on. She knew he didn't have time.

Zeb tried a few times to throw the rope, but he landed short every time, and he could see she was having trouble hanging on. He pulled it back and put it back in his saddle bag, and looked around. He tied Beau's lead to a branch, knowing he was calmer in a storm, and with how heavy it was raining, he didn't want his uncle's horse to vanish.

He walked up a bit and found a fallen tree stretched across a thinner part of the river. It looked steady enough. He climbed on top, hoping that he didn't screw up, and laid down, digging his claws into it as he reached an arm down. "Let go of the rock, Méngméng!"

She didn't have to; her arms gave up and she was swept down the waters.

He made a mad grab for her as she passed him, and he just barely managed to grab her slick fur, digging his claws into the flesh. He pulled her up carefully and onto the log. "Méngméng," he grunted, "remind me to thank your father for giving you that eating disorder that's made you so light.

She was shaking like a madman, and crying.

He sat up and pulled her close, holding her tightly. "Shh, shh..."

She wouldn't look at him.

He pulled away from her and looked at her. " What... what the heck happened?!" he shouted over a loud crack of thunder.

"Obviously, I fell in a river," she snarked, irritated. Who was he to act like he cared?

Zeb frowned. "Why did you leave? Wait, hold on. Let's get off this log." He carefully got up and led her off and back to Beau. "Why did you leave, Méngméng?"

"Because I'm just your big mistake," she hissed.

"What? Who said that?!" He looked at her, shocked.

"You." She said it so softly that her statement was almost lost by the thunder.

"I... I-I... I..." He frowned, thinking. "Wait... You heard me and Jade talking? I never said you were my big mistake. Méngméng, you... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just wished the timing would have been better. You've never been a mistake. Not ever!" He thought about what to do next. What would Jade do? He frowned and thought for a moment, and suddenly leaned forwards, kissing her deeply.

She let out a surprised yelp and, upon acting on instinct, bit his lip.

His eyes widened. "Owowowowowowowowowowow!"

She released him and pulled away, panicking. She was not used to being kissed like that, and it had frightened her.

Zeb was examining his lip, seeing it was thankfully still attached to his face. "I'm so sorry. That was a little, uh, brazen." He frowned and looked at her. Thankfully, she had not gone too far away, as she was still holding her arms.

She was trying to not cry out in pain from where he was holding her, as the cuts were fresh and deep.

He didn't notice. "We need to get out of here the waters going to keep rising the longer we stay."

Méngméng looked away from him. "Doesn't matter. I'd rather it did and swept me away to be honest."

"Why?!" He wanted to freak out on her, but knew that wouldn't solve anything.

"Because I don't believe you at all! You can't say something like that and then take it back! It's not that simple!"

"You didn't listen to my whole conversation!"

"I didn't have to. I know how you feel, and I'm not amused. I'm not your plaything!" she snarled, trying to break free. "First you tell me that you're not sure that you want me, then you say that you do!"

"If you actually knew how I feel, you'd know that I said it was the best decision I ever made because I knew I love you, and I know I still do!"

"Then why say it was your worst?!"

"I said it could have been!"

"You said it was... I..." She didn't know what to think. She was so confused and conflicted! "I... You... Why... Why did you do it? Why did you make love to me all those years ago?"

"Because I loved you. I still love you. I'm in love with you. Damn the consequences of that love, Méngméng. I'd go to jail for you."

"Those are just words," she murmured, looking away, but his words had a bit of an impact.

He put his finger on her chin as lightning flashed overhead. "Just words? What have we but words? Hm? I've tried to show you, and you frickin bit me!"

"Kissing isn't everything," she grumbled, feeling awful about what she'd done.

"Well, what the heck do you want me to do? I don't know what you want! I can't tell you, I can't show you! What do I have to do to make you realize? Marry you?!"

"I don't even know what I want," she whispered. It was true. She wasn't sure what she wanted. She couldn't answer him.

"Well, I..." He frowned. "I..." Crap. All his steam had been deflated in a matter of words, and he was stuck on what to say next.

She lowered her gaze and sighed softly.

"Méngméng, can I... Will you let me kiss you?"

She blinked and eyed him in confusion. "Kiss me? Now?"

"Let me show you how much I love you, my pearl. Please."

Méngméng shook her head. "A kiss is fine, but anything more than that, we'll regret, Alec." She put a paw on his chest. "Let's wait. We're both not thinking clearly, our emotions are high..."

He nodded and offered her his paw. "Let's go home before we get swept away in the river or our troublesome emotions. Jade and Ted are waiting for us."

She silently took it, eyes sadden and lonely. She didn't know what to say. As he helped her up on Beau, she was confused as to why he wanted to walk, but realized it would be too much weight if they both were on the mighty stallion.

Zeb was silent as well as he led she-bear and horse back to the cottage in the storm.

As they reached the edge of the woods, Méngméng pulled back slightly on the reins and sighed. "Alec, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" He looked at her in confusion.

"For being a royal bitch."

"You? Never. That's Jade's thing." He smiled, brushing it off, reaching over to squeeze her knee through her torn gown.

She frowned a bit and murmured something in Chinese.

He just smiled. "Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"If I was Jade, I'd be taking that the wrong way," she murmured halfheartedly. "Unless you meant it to be." She sighed, unable to figure out what was wrong with herself. Why was she so depressed? Zeb had said it was just a misunderstanding, right? That he really did love her! So why did she feel like she didn't believe him?

"Ya know, she makes Ted act like he is twelve years younger than he really is," he mused. "Not sure if he's the perv or she is."

"Maybe they both are."

"You think?"

"Yup. Gotta be it," she murmured.

"You lived with Jade. Shared the same house. Ya had to of heard them at least once." He laughed, trying so hard to defuse the tension.

"I tried to be out of the house," she replied. "All it did was remind me of you."

Well, that backfired. "Oh," he said, frowning. He was completely at a loss of what to say. He had nothing.

"I... I don't want to go back."

"Then where do you want to go, my lady?"

' _To the moon and back with you_ ,' she said to herself. "Uh... Wherever you want to take me?"

He frowned, knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Well, to be honest, I'd like to take you home. Get you warmed up so you don't get sick."

She sighed, looked down, and nodded, her ears lowered. "Okay..."

"Besides, Mama Jade's worried about her cub. We don't want to keep her waitin'." He smiled a little, hoping that helped defuse the situation.

"Cub? What cub?" Méngméng gave him an odd look.

"You. It was a joke."

"Me?" There was a small smile on her face.

He grinned, seeing the smile. "Mhm. Jade loves you, too. Sometimes, I think too much."

She nodded a bit. "I know she does."

He kept her walking until they finally reached the barn, where they untacked Beau and sent him to the storm pasture, where he reunited with Merida and their unborn foal. After that, they made their way to the cottage, both soaked to the bone.

"There you are!" Jade shouted, dropping the box of supplies into Ted's arms and racing over to Méngméng, shoving Zeb to the side.

Méngméng stared, startled by Jade's appearance.

"Come on. Zoober, your uncle said we need to be down in the storm shelter ASAP."

"Well, Uncle Ciaran is usually on point about these things, so we should probably do as he says," Zeb replied, heading out. He didn't want to make things awkward with Méngméng. Well, MORE awkward.

Jade looked at her friend and pointed to the shelter. "After you."

Méngméng frowned, shaking. "I... am not really keen about being underground, Jade."

"I doubt we will be down there for long. I don't like it either," Jade mumbled. "But that's the safest place to be right now."

"Not for someone who was buried alive," Méngméng stated, walking past her to their room, hoping to find something warm to wear. That, and to wrap her arms, which she was sure were still bleeding.

"Hey, I'm claustrophobic, too, remember? It's no picnic for me, either." Jade followed her friend, just to make sure she didn't try to lock herself away.

Méngméng frowned, spotting her. Great. Now she was going to get yelled at. Hm... maybe she could grab some clothes and then bolt into the bathroom! So that's exactly what she did.

Jade growled darkly. "Mysty, so help me, I will drag you outta the bathroom by your damn hair if you don't get out of there!"

Méngméng ignored her as she got dressed and did up her arms. It was only then that she realized she had grabbed a tank top. She quietly cursed, knowing Jade would get suspicious if she put back on her torn dress. With a sigh, she opened the door, waiting for Jade to freak out at her.

Jade stood with her arms crossed, looking the she-panda up and down, her eyes focusing on the bandaged arms. "I'm going to pretend I don't see that, and chalk it up to you getting hurt verses you doing something stupid to yourself. I supposed you want to change your shirt?"

Méngméng stared at her in surprise. "I don't have anything else at the moment that won't get ruined in the rain. At least I have jeans, though."

"Mhm. Come on, let's go." She grabbed her by the paw and towed her away.

Méngméng was silent for a moment, looking out where she could see Zeb was helping Ted with the last of the things for the shelter. She looked up at the sky as the rain poured down, noticing the sickening green color. "Jade? Did Zeb really say I was a mistake?"

Jade blinked. "Zeb? Oh, now I know it's serious, considering you usually only call him Alec. No, he never said that. He's totally head over heels in love with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise, you goose." Jade made her go down into the storm shelter first when they reached it.

Méngméng frowned, but she knew she was in the wrong about what she had overheard. Had she blown it big time? How could she ever expect him to love her when she couldn't even trust her own heart?

Jade gave her a slight push through the doorway, and it was a good thing she did, as the wind suddenly picked up again.

The silver panda stumbled down the stairs with a startled yelp, crashing headfirst into Zeb's crotch.

Ted laughed. "Nice one, grace," he joked.

Méngméng's ears flattened as she backed away from the startled auburn bear and move into a lone corner.

Jade growled at him. "Theodor, be nice. It was my fault." Jade made sure to secure the door like she had been shown. "Do these kinds of storms happen often?"

Ciaran shook his head while Tyra explained that it had been years since they'd last gotten such a bad storm.

"Oh, lucky us." Jade sighed as she sat down next to Ted.

"This is all your fault, Jade," Zeb said, looking at her.

"Excuse me?!"

Ted shook his head at the shenanigans.

"Yeah. If you'd stop being so ragey and dragon-y, and messing with the weather with your hot temper, things wouldn't be this bad," Zeb tried, knowing it was a bad joke.

"You're dumb," she snorted, rolling her eyes and sighing.

Ted shook his head. "Whatever the reason for the weather, it's no one's fault. Anyway, let's, uh... Hm. What should we do?"

Tyra looked around the assembled group, focusing on Méngméng alone in her corner.

Jade shrugged and shut her eyes. "Not much to do but wait out the storm."

Zeb took glanced over at Méngméng and frowned. He shifted over to her a little bit. "Méngméng? Are you okay?" She didn't answer him, though.

"Weel, how come nae uise this opportunity tae git tae ken ilk ither a bawherr better?" Ciaran suggested over Zeb's soft talk.

"That's a thought. Who wants to go first?" Ted looked at everybody. "Uh... I volunteer Jade!"

"What? Why me?" Jade's eyes popped open. "My story is boring."

"B-Because, uh..." Ted frowned. The only story he hadn't shared with Zeb or anyone other than Jade was the story of Zeke, and he felt that right now was not the best time.

Jade thought. "Well... Where should I start?"

"Wherever yi'll waant, if yer comfy wi' it," Tyra replied. "Ye dinnae hae tae if ye dae nae wish tae."

The black she-bear thought for a moment. "Wel, I come from a military family, and have lived in several places around the world until my father finally settled in Colorado."

Ted leaned back, listening.

She went on and on about her childhood, her brother, her father, about her mother dying while giving birth and how that was one of her fears and why she was a little scared of ever being pregnant.

Ted opened his eyes at that and stared at her, not sure what to say or think.

Tyra wished she could offer some words of wisdom, but only having miscarriages, she wasn't sure what to say to the younger bear.

Then Jade told them a little about collage, her career, how she ended up in Tennessee, followed by how her life had been changed with the arrival of Tasha and James in Tennessee as well, and her getting to spend more time with Jewel.

Ted smiled at that.

She spoke of the day she first met Beary. How she had made Jewel cry that day, and Beary had said she was mean. She went on and on about all the crazy things they did together, and sighed when she spoke of how that now Trixie and Tennessee were in the picture, she knew those things wouldn't happen again because she was well aware that Tennessee didn't like her.

"They're just protective, Jade," Ted argued, feeling like they'd had the argument before. "You know he likes you. He's just... upset about the timing."

"I know, but he won't let those trips happen again, so hush."

He rolled his eyes, knowing she was wrong. Those two just needed to get to know each other better.

She continued her tale of little things that had happened with the cubs, and how they had once discovered that Jade had a secret crush on a certain lead singer, and would always tease her about it.

Ted glanced at her, greatly amused.

She smiled a little and then started laughing. "Guess they were right."

"Of course they were. They are... are and were very smart cubs."

She frowned, her bit of joy shattered. "Yeah... Jewel's not the same as she was, and Beary..." She sighed.

Tyra and Ciaran glanced at each other worriedly. What had happened to these cubs that seemed to cause them so much pain?

Ted shook his head. "Uh... Well, I'm an open book. For the most part. Like everyone, I have my own secrets." He frowned. What was he to say now? "I, uh..."

Jade reached over and grabbed his paw, wondering if he would actually tell the tale or not. Finally, after several minutes of silence went by, she spoke again. "When do you think this storm's going to be over?"

"Solid tae say," Ciaran responded. "We cannae afford a waither tranny, sae ah'ament tae sure. Bit th' win` is aye whistling, 'n' ah kin hear th' smirr, sae ah think we're in th' stairt o' it noo. "

Jade sighed, not sure of what he said, but it didn't sound good. She looked over at her friend, who was huddled in the corner.

Méngméng was rocking back and forth, fur puffed up, though still wet. She was visibly shivering, but if it was from the cold or being trapped underground, no one quite knew.

"Is she a' richt?" Tyra questioned, worried.

Jade frowned. " probally not."

"Whit's wrong wi' her?"

"Claustrophobic," Zeb cut in quickly. "Severely.

"Och, ah see. Howfur does she ordinarily deal wi' it?"

Ted frowned and shrugged while Jade and Zeb both shared worried looks.

"Does she hae a security blanket or hing or something?" Ciaran questioned curiously.

Zeb frowned thinking for a moment and then groaned. How could he have been so stupid as to forget something like that?

"Whit is it, Alec?" Tyra questioned.

Zeb ignored her and went over to the door, listening carefully, trying to figure out just how bad the storm was. Judging that he had enough time, he opened it. "I'll be back."

Ted's eyes widened. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He was too late. Zeb was already gone, having left his hat behind.

Jade just stared. "That... is so something I would do."

"What, be an idiot?" Ted growled.

"Hey. I'm always the hero here!" She elbowed him.

"He shouldn't have gone out there, Jade, and you know it."

"Oh I know." Jade frowned. She could hear the wind picking up and starting to hear the trees crack and break as Zeb had left the door wide open.

Ted's eyes widened in horror as he jumped up, trying to get to the door. He had to find him and bring him back!

"THEODORE, DON'T BE STUPID!" Jade shrieked.

"I can't leave him out there, Jade! He's my responsibility!" Ted stressed, looking out at the raging storm anxiously.

She covered her eyes. "I can't watch you do something this incredibly stupid."

Ted grinned at her and nodded, getting ready to go out, when he was bowled over by a silver and black blur.

Jade looked up, startled. "Did she just...?"

Ted nodded as he looked up. "Yup. She did."

Tyra and Ciaran shared a glance.

"Well... now what do we do?" Jade looked at her fiancé.

"Pray?" Ted suggested, shutting the door. "Nothing else we can do."

Jade frowned. "You know how hard this is for me to not go after the both of them right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware. We can only hope that they'll be fine."

Tyra sighed and shook her head. "Alec kin be a gowk at times, bit he's smart. He'll keep her safe."

"He better." Jade looked at Ted as he sat back down next to her.


	5. Part Five - You Are The One For Me

**Part five of my summer story, Failte Baile, is here for you! I do hope you enjoy this story series, and if you have questions about the way Tyra and Ciaran Campbell [Zeb's aunt and uncle] speak, feel free to message me about it! I tried to keep the dialect as close to redneck Scottish as possible, while still explaining what it meant. I don't know if I did a very good job, though. Either way, enjoy!**

 **Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Part Five - You Are the One For Me**

Zeb had made it to the cottage without much incident, other than getting cut across the cheek by a flying stick. Thankfully, the shelter wasn't too far away from the cottage, so getting there was easy.

He rushed into Jade and Méngméng's loft room and practically tore it apart, trying to find the small stuffed fox. He could hear the howling of the wind and the shattering of glass in the main room below him. The storm was getting worse. If he hurried, he could make it back, right? He had to! He had to get this object of security back to his beloved!

Upon finding it, he thanked the gods for his fortune, and left the room by climbing down the small stairs. To his shock, he found that he wasn't alone. Standing in the doorway to the cottage was Méngméng, and she was shaking like mad.

"Méngméng? What? You're soaked!"

"It's raining. Of course I'm soaked!" she grizzled, moving into the house and curling up in a corner. She knew he was going to ask why she wasn't in the shelter, and she was almost insulted that he didn't know. "It was too dark and cramped... and... and underground," she explained, not meeting his eyes. "I... I couldn't stay there. I couldn't handle it."

Zeb frowned, approaching her and crouching down. "I know you can't, but you have to. It's not safe here."

"It... I... Alec, I can't! You know I can't! What if we get sealed in? What if we run out of air? What if all the lights go out? Please... don't make me go back in there!" She knew she was being ridiculous, but the fear was driving her mind mad. She was in flight mode.

"None of that is going to happen down there, and we have a better chance of surviving down there. Up here, we could die!"

She looked up at him sadly, tears in her eyes. "Then go. I... I'll be fine here."

"Uh, no. Look what I have." He held out the stuff fox.

Her eyes widened and she got up, holding her paws out for it. "You... You found him!"

"Of course I did. But you're not getting him until we are back in that bunker now come on!"

Her ears flattened. "That's a dirty trick, Alec."

"I know it is, but if it means you're safe, I will deal with the repercussions."

"Fine. I'll go, but I won't like it." She sighed and went over to the door, staring out at the storm, which had worsened greatly. "I... Are you sure this is a good idea? It's starting to hail, and those stones are about the size of golf balls."

Zeb looked out the door from behind her, and immediately pulled her back. "You're right. We took too long. That's... That's too dangerous."

Méngméng sighed and shook her head, and they went to sit against a wall, looking through the open door at the storm. "Alec... about earlier. I know I was wrong in doubting you. I... I was just so confused and conflicted, I didn't know what was going on. I'm sorry if I was cruel." She leaned against him, smelling his wet fur. "Thank you for saving me from that river. I... I know I love you. I do. I just... I've been hurt so many times before, and I don't want things to get bad. I want to be with you forever, you know? I..." She sighed and snuggled up against him, shivering from the cold. "I wish I could get warm."

He gently licked her and pulled her closer to him trying to warm her up with his body. "I... me too." He whispered softly and ran his paws up and down her, rubbing briskly here and there.

Mengmeng blinked a few times when she felt his paw reaching up under her skimpy shirt. At first, she wanted to slap it away, but his touch, oh his touch, it felt amazing. "Warm me up, Alec... Make it all right again," she murmured, settling between his legs.

He turned a wee bit pink when he realized where his paw had crept, but the feel of her fur... her scent... His other paw moved to join in and gently rubbed and massaged her flesh and fur, feeling the changes in her body up close. Her shaped ribs, how small her waist was, how well her body fit against his. "I'll make everything all right again _baobei_." He whispered in her ear and gently nibbled on it.

Mengmeng visibly relaxed to his touch, melting into his body and purring loudly. "You always do," she whispered, weakly tugging her ear from his grip, smiling when he grabbed it again. She shivered at his touches, and rested her paws on his limply, feeling his movements.

Zeb gently nibbled some more on her ear and kissed it, then did the same to her other ear, sucking on the fur. Somehow he'd managed to slip her shirt off and was now firmly rubbing her curves, the feeling of her body so snug against his certainly was getting his attention in a particular way.

Feeling the change in his body, Méngméng started to laugh. "All it takes is getting my shirt off to get you excited? Alec, you tease. No self-control," she giggled. "You can see me naked through a lens, but heaven forbid you undress me yourself." She glanced over to where he had thrown her shirt by the stairs, and grinned. "Maybe we should go up to the loft..." What was she doing? Why did she feel so weird about this? "I won't say no if you won't."

He just purred and nodded, it wasn't as cozy down here anyway. "Every moment I see you, clothed or naked, you drive me insane." He glanced over at the stairs and very carefully so as not to disturb how they were currently snug against each other got up holding her in his arms and started to move. One of Zeb's paws slid slightly to curl around her bottom, soft flesh in his palm giving a cheeky squeeze.

"Oi! Did you just put your paw down my pants?" The she-panda started laughing. "And now you're stuck, aren't you?" She twitched back and forth, trying to help free him from the jeans without breaking her tail in the process. She then laughed and put her paws and feet on the stairs. "Hang on." She pushed upright, actually hauling him off his feet, and walked right up the stairs with him on her back.

His arms around her body, he ran his fingers through her fur, over her back and front, planting a few kisses on her shoulders. He pushed her back against the wall a bit, digging his claws into the wall and leaving deep gouges in the wood as he kissed her, breathing heavily.

She purred loudly, moving her arms to slip his vest off and throw it down the stairs, causing him to release his hold on the wall and turn around with her. "Mmm," she moaned when he touched a tender spot on her back.

He grinned and gently rubbed circle with his paws over her favorite spots, laughing when she melted in his arms, sinking back happily. "What are you, the Wicked Witch of the West?" he asked, watching her.

"I'm melting! I'm melting!" she cackled, earning a crack of laughter from him.

"I'll get you, my pretty!" he retorted, receiving laughter from her as she straightened and kissed him. "Mmm... Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Indeed." He picked her up, cradling her in his paws as he kissed her. He felt her pushing his jeans down, slipping them off easily, and then he began to lay her back on the bed.

As her back touched the mattress, Méngméng paused and let out a soft whimper, her mind flashing back to their first time together and what had happened afterwards. What if it happened again? What if he renounced her? She didn't want to get hurt again. Was this all just lust?

He climbed on top of her, kissing and running his paws over her body, thinking on how he was going to make her happy again. How he was going to do things right. He moved to position himself, and looked into her eyes, pausing when he saw the fear. "Méngméng?"

"A-Alec, s-stop. Don't. I... I can't do this. I'm not ready." She slithered out of his grip.

He backed up, a little confused, but also concerned. Why had she stopped him? Didn't she want him to make love to her? "What's wrong, Baobei?"

"I just... This isn't the right thing to do. I... We'll both regret it. This is lust talking, not love. Just earlier we were fighting. I'm still confused, Alec. I... Right now, I just... I'm not ready for this. Please..." She looked over at him, a bit of fear in her eyes. She curled up a little, feeling silly. She was sure he was going to be mad at him for calling this off.

"Méngméng, I would never do that to you. Never ever. I'm sorry." The look in her eyes made him feel awful. "I would never deliberately try to make you feel uncomfortable or unsafe."

"I know you wouldn't," she murmured, reaching over and resting a paw on his face. "This is as much my fault as you blame yourself for. I thought I was ready. I really did. But then things came crashing down, and I remembered earlier, what I thought I overheard, and I guess I just wanted someone to prove that they could love me physically. I've craved your touch. I have to meditate every day to not jump you, Alec. I can't trust myself when I know it's lust that's driving me. It's not fair to me, and it's sure as hell not fair to you."

Zeb smiled a little and sat down on the bed. "I love you, beyond just bodily cravings. I love you with every fiber of my being, Méngméng." He turned a bit red. "Am I really that much of a hunk that you want to jump me?"

She pulled him close, smiling. "All that and more, my love. I mean, sure, Lì Měng was maybe just as hot, but he was gay, so that didn't work out, now did it?" She started laughing at the indignant expression that overcame his face. "I am kidding, Alec! You are many times hotter. And you're not gay." She kissed him again, smiling gently. "I'm sorry that I put you on like that. I know you need to finish your business. Just... Just not, you know, in me. Not now. I..." She sighed and leaned back against a pillow, listening to the heavy rain falling.

She frowned. "I mean, if you do need to finish. I don't know how that all works. I mean, I do, but we didn't get that far, so I..." Her ears flattened and she felt very silly.

He shook his head, laid down beside her, and gently pulled her into his arms. "How about we just cuddle? Never mind about my business. What matters to me most is you right now." He was calming down anyway. To be honest, the way she'd stopped and the look in her eyes had ceased all thoughts of sex instantly.

"Cuddling sounds good," she murmured, letting him pull her close. She leaned against his chest, pushing her snout against his. "I'm sorry if I've ruined things. It's funny, thought. The first time we did it, you had second thoughts, but I kept pushing and you gave in. This time I'm the one with second thoughts, and you haven't pushed at all. Guess we know who is more mature then." She wrapped an arm around his chest, sighing some more. "You're comfy."

He just gently nosed and nuzzled her, giving her a soft loving lick to her snout.

"Oh, how I would love to just... you know. Take you here and now, I can't bring myself to do it. I'm scared, and I don't know why I should be, Alec. I don't want to be scared. My fears make people see me as weak." She sighed. "You know? I don't have any doubts anymore that you love me. You know why?"

"Why?" He gently kissed her cheek, content to just have her in his arms.

"Because you stopped when I asked you to. Most would have kept going, but you didn't. I find it rather amusing, considering I know what happened between you and Trixie in a bar last year when you were drunk."

His ears flattened. "Th-that... I don't even want to remember that. That night is one I wish I could lock away in a box and throw away."

"Oh, I know. The things we do when we are drunk," she mused. "And yet, I'm not berating you on it, am I?"

"To be honest, I'm waiting for you to do that. I wouldn't hold it against you, either." He sighed. "What I did that night was wrong, and I've regretted it ever since."

"If you've apologized to her, I see nothing wrong with it. You were drunk, and no one can properly control themselves when drunk. Not even myself. My wedding night saw me dancing naked in front of Lì Měng, who kept me inside the room so that I would not embarrass myself, but he never took advantage of me. He knew I was upset. Hell, he was, too. Neither of us asked to be married."

She laughed a little. "We laughed about that night for years afterwards. There was no bitterness between us, and I knew his boyfriend well. Helped hide him, too, at times. They made their bond soon enough, as I stumbled in to find them in such a state." She hugged him gently, just happy that he was there with her, despite what had almost happened. She shivered, suddenly remembering how cold she was from her time in the river, and let out a little sneeze.

He immediately looked around for something to put around her, and pulled her closer when he located a blanket. "I hope you don't get sick."

She sneezed again and snuggled up closer to him. "It's so cold. Keep me warm, Alec, please. I wish I hadn't fallen in. I'm sorry." She gave a mighty shiver, feeling very, very cold. She was soaked the very core.

"Hold on. I'll see if I can find you something to dry you up and get you something warm to wear. Hope you don't mind if it's my clothes. I see that yours are in need of washing." He got up, leaving her in the blanket, pulling it around her.

Mengmeng whimpered, watching him go. She listened to the storm, hearing the thunder roar and the hail crashing down. Loud, heavy cracks of the ice stones. "Come back," she whimpered, not wanting him to go out to the barn. "No, please..."

"I won't be long, I promise." He turned to look at her, not liking at all how she was. He started down the stairs. "I need to go get some clothes from the barn. I don't want you sick, honey."

"I don't care if I'm sick! Don't go out there, Alec!" She sneezed again. "It's not worth it. Please, please. Alec, don't. Listen to the hail! You'd get struck and killed!" She lifted herself off the bed and stumbled over to him, falling down the stairs on top of him. "Don't go!"

He stumbled forward, smacking his nose into the wall in front of him. "Oof! Ow. Okay, jeez, I won't go, but at least let me try to find something in here for you."

"I just want you. Please... Just you."

He shook his head. "When you're dry, then you can have me all you want, sweetheart. You can tie me to the bed if you want."

"Don't tempt me, Alec. Just... Just cover me." She wrapped her arms around him from behind, and rubbed her nose against his neck.

"All right, all right." He wriggled around gingerly, turning around to face her and pulled the blanket that had followed her down around her back and around himself as well so they were essentially in a cocoon.

She smiled gently, resting her head against his chest. "Just hold me... I'll be fine, Alec." She shivered violently against him. "I don't suppose your family has a dryer, huh?" She knew she was just getting the blanket all wet from her thick, fluffy fur. "I'm tired."

He nodded and picked her up. "Up to bed with you, then, my dear." He smiled a bit and carried her carefully up the stairs, listening to the rain on the roof. No sooner did he have her settled on the bed and in his arms as he curled up next to her did they fall asleep.

 _.~*~._

The storm passed hours later, and the group from the shelter emerged into the light to the devastation of the small farm. Tree branches littered the ground, and at least three trees had been uprooted. The barn was in shambles, and the windows were broken on the cottage, which was also missing quite a few shingles. The small crop in the fields was decimated.

Tyra leaned against her husband and mate, trying to remain strong for him, but was miserable as she looked at all that had been lost.

Jade studied the scene, horrified. "Where are Zoober and Mysty?"

"I'm sure they're still in the cottage," Ted responded hopefully, picking his way carefully across the ground and to the building, the others following in his footsteps. He hoped that they hadn't been stupid enough to try to come back to the shelter, as shortly after they had left, the storm had considerably worsened.

Jade skirted past him and entered the house before him, sniffing the air, hunting for her friends. Not finding them on the main floor, she made her way to where the loft was, blinking several times when she found Méngméng's shirt lying on the small stairs. "Oh, don't tell me," she murmured, walking up the stairs, and found Zeb's vest on the top of the steps, and both of their jeans in a heap next to the bed, a majority of the covers pushed onto the floor. She stood at the top of the stairs and stared at the nude bears curled up with each other on the mattress, sleeping with a single blanket, and looked around the room, finding gouges in the walls from where things had gotten what she assumed were _hot_ and heavy. "Oh, come on! You had to screw each other on my bed?! I mean, I know you needed to get laid, but on my bed?!"

As one, the two bears shot up with startled shouts, looking at her in shock. "J-Jade!" Zeb began, thoroughly embarrassed.

Méngméng stared at her, but wasn't surprised. "Of course you'd find us."

Jade picked up the blanket and tossed it at them. "Great. Now where am I supposed to sleep?" She growled a bit and shook her head. "I can see that you two had fun, but did you ever think of me?"

"Uh, no, Jade, as that would be awkward," they responded as one, sharing amused looks. "Yeah, that's all I need, to call out your name while-"

She waved her arms in front of her. "Okay, okay, you freaky twin mind readers or whatever. Stop. I don't want to hear it. Ugh." She shuddered. "Well while you two are up here, the rest of us are going to start clearing away the storm damage. I hope the two of you are happy with your choice."

"Oh, we are," Méngméng giggled, leaning against Zeb and licking his snout happily.

"Did you at least use protection?"

They paused and glanced at each other sheepishly, both deciding to just let Jade run wild with the fantasy that they had done it, when in reality they had only cuddled.

Jade groaned. "I am not babysitting for you."

"It probably won't happen," Méngméng responded softly, placing a paw on her belly. "Not with this figure. I'm deformed, and a cub wouldn't grow right."

Zeb's ears lowered, and he looked at her oddly. "Who says that?"

" _Mǔqīn_. My mother. She says what my father did to me damaged my body. That corset... My body should not look like this, Alec. I shouldn't like an hourglass. My ribs are curved too far inwards. My waist is too small and as is my pelvis. I cannot birth a child. Even Fēnglì was cut out of me. _Fùqīn_ said that Fēnglì better be strong, for he will most likely be my only child and heir. It's the only reason _Fùqīn_ did not send him to the orphanage." She turned her head and looked at the mirror for a moment, taking in her body's shape, how monstrous it was in her eyes, and returned her gaze to the bed.

Jade's ears flattened, seeing her distress. "I didn't mean to upset you..."

"You never do," Méngméng responded softly as she shifted to the edge of the bed.

"Jade... We'll be down soon. Toss our clothes up, okay?" Zeb gave her a saddened look.

The black she-bear simply nodded, heading down the stairs and tossing the clothes up before shooing everyone back outside.

Zeb got up and walked around the bed to where Méngméng was sitting, and sat beside her. "Méngméng?"

"I wish I didn't look like this... I wish I were normal," the she-panda whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"There's no such thing as normal, sweetheart. What is normal for the spider with chaos for the fly. Here, hold on." He glanced around a moment before finding two hair ties, and put his hair in a messy ponytail, and did the same with hers so it'd be out of her way. "Better?" He gently stroked the long hair, running his fingers through the silky lengths of silver and black.

Méngméng's shoulders shook. She tried to stop them, but the tears started to fall, confusing the striped bear.

"Oh, honey... Hey..." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Don't be upset. Why are you cryin'?" he asked softly. "If it's about not having kids, I don't mind, honey. I already have a cub, remember?"

"You've never even met him," she responded sorrowfully.

"He's still mine, though," Zeb smiled, nuzzling her ear. "Just like you are." He lifted up his paw, studying the Celtic Tao mark that had formed like a raised bump. As if it had been burned in. "See? We are one, my dear."

Méngméng looked at his paw, and then raised her own, staring at the raised mark. She ran a finger over it gently, and smiled a little. "But what's the point of a relationship if marriage or cubs don't come from it? I remember Henry and Helen trying so hard for a cub."

"Hey, an eternal relationship doesn't need cubs. We just need each other. And like I said, I already have a child, though I haven't met him before. I'm happy, Méngméng, now that I have you again in my life."

"As you proved a little bit ago by stopping when I asked you to. We've both matured rather than give into our desires. I just..." She looked at the mirror again.

"Stop that. Looking at the mirror only saddens you because you feel that you're a monstrosity. I can tell you right now that you're the most beautiful she-bear in the world."

"You're required to say that. You're my mate," she replied wryly.

The word of "mate" made Zeb grin brightly. "That's right. I am your mate, and I am determined to make you the happiest panda in the world, my princess."

"How?"

"By being there for you. I won't let you go this time. Your father cannot keep me away this time, Méngméng. And if he tries, I will fight back. I'm not losing you again."

She turned to admire him, taking in his facial features: his thick snout, gorgeous green eyes, and his beard that aged him. "You should trim the beard. It enhances your age by years," she mentioned with a smile.

"It does?" Zeb looked in the mirror as well, noticing for the first time he looked like the age he'd been faking. "Ya know, I think you're right. All right, then, I will trim my beard. I don't want to look older than Ted, after all," he snorted.

Méngméng started laughing. "You didn't have one when we were younger. It really confused me when we reunited, and it feels so weird when you kiss me."

"Oh, it does, does it?" He grinned and gently kissed her lips, earning giggles from the she-panda.

"You dork!" she laughed, but didn't deny him. "Mmm... Sadly, I'm going to have to stop you right there. We've had our fun, and I think we should wait a while until we do it again, okay? We have a lot to do this summer, and to start, we need to help with the cleanup." She kissed his nose again and got up, refusing to look in the full-length mirror. She smiled as she picked up her garments and dressed, and tossed him his. "Hurry downstairs, my love."

Zeb smiled and agreed, pulling on his own clothes, feeling better and more relaxed than he had in ages, even though it hadn't happened, he was still proud of himself for not giving into himself this time. "I shall be right behind you."

 _.~*Failte Baile*~._

By the time night fell, little had been accomplished. Sure, the horses were back in the stable and dried off, and several of the sticks had been picked up, and the cottage had been cleaned of glass, but there was still so much to do. The windows needed replacing, the roof needed fixing, and the barn was in need of repair, as a tree had fallen into the tack room and one of the stalls, but there were four other stalls for the horses.

Jade had allowed Méngméng and Zeb to use the loft bed, as she didn't want to sleep in their leftovers, as she had said, while she and Ted camped out on a pull-away bed in the main room. Tyra and Ciaran had expressed a bit of unhappiness at the arrangement, but had conceded when they remembered all of them were consenting adults, and that they were mates.

Tyra and Ciaran had rightfully chewed both Méngméng and Zeb out for having run out the shelter and risk their lives for nothing other than a stuffed toy and the chance to bed each other.

Zeb had apologized several times, while Méngméng told them the truth: That she couldn't handle being under there any longer, and that Zeb had stayed to give her some comfort from the storm when she wouldn't budge from the house. She did not, however, mention that they had not bedded each other. After all, she didn't want things to go back to the way they were with her separated from Zeb. She knew Jade was happy with the arrangement, too, as she now got to snuggle with Ted at night.

As they sat for a meager supper, Méngméng happily ate her fill and smiled at the others at the table. "I am thankful that we all survived that storm, and I am sorry for running out of the shelter when I did, but when one has been buried alive in their youth, they are in no hurry to go underground ever again, even in bad weather. I'd rather take my chances with the storm."

Tyra eyed her oddly. "Ye hae bin buried alive? How come?"

Méngméng nodded. "When I was a child of only nine, I was worth a lot of money and political power. Being the heir to a throne that was in the process of being won back does that to one's self. That, and my adoptive father is an ambassador to America, and the rest of my family being high in political spaces, other than my younger brother, who was mentally ill and my father banished him from sight. As a young proper princess, I knew only the gentlest of things. I did not know how to fight, only to speak properly and allow the guard to handle anything dangerous.

"One day, when I was out in the gardens, gathering flowers for _Mǔqīn_ , mother, we were ambushed. My guards, the only friends I had at the time, slaughtered in front of me by renegades. I was muzzled and taken away in their vehicle. I remember watching out the back window as _Fùqīn's_ large home vanished from view before I was blindfolded. I can't remember if I cried. I think I may have been too scared to do so."

Around her, the group listened with silence, entranced by her story.

"I do not know for how long we drove, but finally we stopped for longer than it would take at an intersection, and I was hauled out of the vehicle and thrown to the dirt. I remember their taunts. How they called me weak. I didn't mind these words, as I had heard them several times before from others that had taken me. I knew I would most likely stay with them a few days, the ransom would be paid, and I would be released once more. However, when they said I was a danger to their goals, I knew something was different. Their voices were too harsh. Their words strange. Goals? I did not know what they meant."

She took a sip of her drink and studied the table for a few moments, and then continued. "I chose to keep my blindfold on. Why, you may ask? Was it to keep their identities hidden from myself so they would not kill me? No. It was because they threatened to cut my eyes out if I looked at them, and I believed them. The muzzle I kept on only when I was not eating. I wouldn't have spoken anyway, but I decided I would rather not risk it.

"I do not know how many days passed while I was in their care, but I could hear them getting angrier and angrier. Words about how things weren't going according to plan. How a police officer had been spotted on the outskirts of their camp. That night, I was taken from my bed and settled into what I soon learned was a wooden coffin. Red oak, I believe. I heard their words as they were closing the lid, that my death would stop the Empire from returning. Would keep China a military state."

She closed her eyes as she went on. "I finally took off the blindfold, but little good it did me as I was in pitch black. I cradled my little stuffed fox – the only thing they had allowed me to keep – tightly as I tried to open my mouth to speak, but the muzzle blocked me, and I had no room in which to maneuver myself so I could free myself. While I was able to move my arms, I couldn't move them too much. I did have airflow, though. They had cut a hole in the roof of the coffin and slipped a tube through it. About an inch wide and I don't know how long. I suppose the only reason they kept it there was so I wouldn't die. I could hear them throwing dirt over my grave for hours.

"I knew morning had come when light filtered in through the tube. I hadn't been aware of falling asleep, but I had, and somehow I survived the night. I had managed to calm down and slow my breathing. It was very hot and uncomfortable in there, and made worse because of the fabrics I wore. I remember tearing them apart, to the best of my abilities, so that I wouldn't die from the heat. The smell from me defecating was terrible and made me feel so disgusted.

"On the second or third day, the ants came down my air tube, covering and biting me. I stuffed cloth in my nose so they wouldn't get in my nostrils, and breathed through clenched teeth and kept my eyes shut. They got in my ears, my lips, my toes, and unmentionable areas. Crawling all over me. To them, I was a meal, and they enjoyed taking bites from my flesh. I ate the ones that got in my mouth, which is probably one reason why I did not fully starve, and the little blood I got from them kept me hydrated."

Jade tried to hide it, but her trembling paws gave away the horror that otherwise only shown in her eyes. Zeb and Ted both sucked in air, eyes wide and fearful. Tyra and Ciaran couldn't even finish their meals.

"I was beginning to give up hope of being free when another day passed. I was starving, I was weak. Ants were all over me. I was ready to die. I denounced the gods that had allowed this. I hated my family. I hated the world. I couldn't understand why this was happening to me.

"Then I heard the voices. Muffled, distant. The ants making nests in my ears made it difficult to hear. The voices got louder, though, and I heard weird sounds above me. I don't know how much time passed, but I heard a knock on the roof of my prison. I could scarcely believe it. Somehow, I managed to muster the strength to knock back. The voices became louder. More excited.

"I felt myself moving. More time passed while my prison was lifted, and then I was blinded by the light as the lid of the coffin was pulled off and fresh air met me for the first time in days. There were screams, swears, and horrified gasps. I was picked up out of the coffin by a gentle pair of arms. My eyes were covered from the light. The muzzle removed, as were the cloths from my nose. _Fùqīn's_ scent filled my nostrils, and I remember crying. Finally crying. I could hear him doing the same as someone tried to clean my ears out."

She sighed a little. "The rest of that day was hectic. There were so many ants and eggs that they had to shave off all of my fur and hair. My ears were flushed out, unmentionables carefully cleaned and flushed as well. For the next few days, I was kept in the dark, the light slowly coming forth so that I wouldn't go blind. They gave me back my fox, after making sure it was completely clean. It had to be unstuffed, as ants had made a next of the inside, and was washed again and again, and restuffed and presented back to me, much to my relief. _Fùqīn_ spent every waking moment with me, not wanting to leave me alone.

"I learned weeks later that the men and bears that had taken me were drawn and quartered. One burned alive. Their leader buried alive next to an ant hill so that he would know what I went through. Only one was spared, and that was the one had been the kindest to me, speaking and telling me stories. He had also been the one who went to my father and confessed, and led him and a group of military to my location. He spent the rest of his life in jail.

"As soon as I was able, _Fùqīn_ hired some of the greatest kung fu masters to teach me to defend myself. I learned how to defend. How to attack. How to kill. I spent many years studying his ways, learning the Tiger Style, as well as throwing in some of my own little ways. I became very strong. A lethal child who was not going to be taken advantage of again." She looked over at Zeb. "So I was right in telling you I was more than mentally ready for you all those years ago."

"Holy shit," Jade murmured, while Tyra and Ciaran looked very confused. "How the hell did you manage to come back sane after all of that?"

Méngméng looked over at her friend. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I'm not even sure that I am 100% sane anymore. I'm deathly afraid of ants, though, and you know how I am with going underground. I'm not claustrophobic. I'm something else entirely."

"Forget it when I said I know what it is to be uncomfortable underground. I can't even compare to you in that sense."

"Nor in the fighting, Jade," Méngméng responded.

"What, are you saying you're holding back?" Jade looked at her mockingly. "I beat you every time."

"I hold back so that I do not hurt you, Jade. I pretend to be weak. I don't flounce my strength as you do."

"I do not!"

"Actually," Ted began.

"Don't even start." Jade glared at him, and he shut up. "Fine, then. We should have a test of strength."

"No. I will not test my strength against yours, Jade. I am not a show off. I prefer to hide my strengths so that way when you fall before an enemy, I will be there to help you."

"If I fall?!" Jade's eyes narrowed.

"You two are ridiculous," Ted grumbled, shaking his head.

Zeb scooted over to Méngméng and held her paw. "Don't let her get to you."

"She doesn't. She just can't face that someone may be stronger than her." Méngméng stood up and took her dishes to the sink, washing them. "I am sorry that upsets you, Jade, but I am more sorry that you feel the need to prove yourself as strong. To establish dominance rather than live in equality. Excuse me, Tyra and Ciaran, for I am going to retire rather than sit here and argue, creating tension in the air." Without waiting for an answer, she disappeared down the hallway to the loft.

Zeb turned to Jade, glaring.

"What?!" she challenged, glaring at him.

"She's right. You do tend to challenge other a lot. Saying things you don't mean, and always bouncing back from repercussions. I know you don't mean to, but you should work on that aspect, okay? I don't want you all to fight while we're here."

"You forget, Zoober, that I'm leaving in two days to go back to the States," she reminded him, annoyed. "So she can be Miss Perfect here with you."

"That's not fair, Jade, considering you act like that all the time. Unlike you, Méngméng allows others to see her fault. You deny them unless directly challenged about them. Ugh, why are we fighting? I'm going to bed, too."

"Yeah, go screw your little-"

Ted was suddenly between the black she-bear and angry striped auburn bear. "That is **_enough_**! Both of you need time apart. I don't know what's gotten into you, or why you are both at each other's throats, but I am so done with it! I'm sure this is only because of the tension of the storm, Méngméng's story, and because the three of you are hotheads. I will not have you fighting any longer."

Jade growled a bit, but conceded at last. "You're right... I'm just tired, and my nerves are shot. Ready to jump at anything right now. I'm sorry, Zoober."

"I'm sorry, too, Jade. It's been a worrisome day." Zeb sighed and held out his paw to her, and she shook it.

"Good. Now let's wash our dishes and go off to bed."


	6. Part Six - Bonds

**Part six of my summer story, Failte Baile, is here for you! I do hope you enjoy this story series, and if you have questions about the way Tyra and Ciaran Campbell [Zeb's aunt and uncle] speak, feel free to message me about it! I tried to keep the dialect as close to redneck Scottish as possible, while still explaining what it meant. I don't know if I did a very good job, though. Either way, enjoy!**

 **Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Part Six - Bonds**

A few days later, Ted was finishing pulling the last of the roof's shingles off. His thoughts were distant; with Jade back in the States. Why she had been so angry with them all? Was it really just tension, or was it something more?

"Hey, Ted? Could you keep it down? Méngméng's got a headache," Zeb said, climbing up the other ladder. His girlfriend was currently lying in bed in his Aunt and Uncle's room, since they had to remove the roof [and the loft was right above the other bedroom], sicker than a dog from her "swim" in the river.

"I'm being as quiet as I can, Zeb. Yeesh. Taking a roof apart is loud work. It's not my fault she decided to take a dip in the river," Ted retorted.

"She didn't decide to, and you know it. She was thrown."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Sorry." Ted shrugged a bit and threw the last of the shingles down, and patted his paws together. "Their roof is in bad need of a fix. Will take a couple days. I just hope it doesn't rain anytime soon."

"Uncle Ciaran says it shouldn't, so we shouldn't worry too much. Anyway, do you need any more help? Uncle's going to be going into town to get the wood needed. He asked me to ask you what you needed." He pulled out a notebook and pencil.

Ted listed off what he needed, and Zeb took the paper to his uncle before returning. He looked down into the house, amused. "It's so weird seeing it from up here, ya know?"

"Mhm. I get what you mean. But hey, at least we get to look out at the stars at night." Ted laughed a bit. "Just like campin'!"

"Indeed. But it's terrible on Méngméng. She's so cold at night." Zeb sighed a bit. "She's getting better, though, so I'm thankful for that. Aunty Tyra says that she might even be able to go dancing next weekend, and I certainly hope so."

Ted blinked. "Dancing?"

"Yeah, there's a monthly dance at a neighbor farm for all us country bears and humans," Zeb grinned. "I thought it'd be fun to go."

"I don't even have a date, Zeb! She's back in the States!"

Zeb's ears lowered as he remembered. "Right. Well, you can still have a fun time, though. She did say she'd be back for the Highland games, though, and there's another dance around that time."

"The games, huh? Are you going to participate with your uncle?"

Zeb frowned a bit, not sure how to answer. "I don't know if I can. I mean, yeah, it'd be fun, but what if I make a fool of myself?"

"Kid, this is your heritage. Embrace it."

"I don't even have a kilt to wear!"

"Ask your Uncle. Maybe he'll give you a Campbell clan one."

"But I'm not a Campbell. I'm a Seillean. The last, actually. I don't even have a clan anymore. Mom's dead, so is my brother, and my father tried to drown me before he committed suicide." He sighed.

"No, there's more of you. You have Méngméng, and you have Fēnglì. I'd be surprised if you and Méngméng didn't have more children. And Fēnglì's going to have children at some point, so you are basically the head of your clan right now."

The auburn bear snorted. "Ted, it's not that simple. It can't be. The head of a clan is supposed to be a lord, and I'm not one. Hell, for all I know, my birth family was nothing more than a bunch of drunkards, and that's why my father killed himself and tried to do the same to me." He shook his head. "And I didn't even know my mother, ya know?" He rested his paws on the top rung of the ladder and sighed. "All I had was my Aunt and Uncle, and then you guys."

Ted frowned, looking him over. "Zeb, it's not that difficult to understand, you realize that, right? You were just dealt a harsh card, that's all. Hell, you actually had a fairly good life. Friends who love you. A girlfriend and a son. And you are still young. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't squander it like I almost did."

Zeb glanced over at his older "brother" and frowned. "You did?"

"Did you not hear of my album of _Countrisco_? That horrible mix of Country and Disco? Yeah, not one of my greatest moments."

"That was _you_?!" Zeb started laughing loudly. "That was the worst thing I've ever heard!"

"That's right, laugh it up. Anyway, after Esmeralda left, I was feeling empty, and the lack of gigs for my solo act, and the countrisico failure, I was really down. Three years after the band broke up, I was ready to kill myself."

Zeb stared at him, shocked. "What?"

"Yeah. I was going to do it at the _Hall_ , too. If that's not selfish, I don't know what is. But I'm glad I went, to be honest. If I hadn't, I probably would have killed myself somewhere else. When I went to the _Hall_ , well, that's when I first met Beary."

"What do you mean? I thought he and Helen were hiding out?"

"They were, but April, 1995, Helen had gotten very sick. Death's door, almost. Beary came to stay at the _Hall_ for a while, with Henry. He was there when I came back. We actually got fairly close, and he recognized me right away. A little cub. He didn't care if I sang solo. He just loved to hear me sing. Helen got to see me before I finally set out again, and that's when she and Henry asked me to be Beary's godfather, since Beary had taken to me so well. I figured they had hoped that it would keep me around, but I didn't stay. That was the last time I saw Helen. Funny thing is, until now, I forgotten about that. I knew I was his godfather, but I couldn't remember why." Ted shook his head and finally climbed down the ladder, and sat on a broken stone wall, Zeb joining him soon after.

"Wow, we all became really messed up after we broke up, huh?" Zeb shook his head. "I became homeless and a drunkard, you almost committed suicide, Tennessee became an even whinier baby but still managed a successful career in his own little way, Trixie vanished to have a baby, and Fred... sold ice cream." Zeb blinked a bit. "I think he came out the best out of all of us."

"You're right. He did. He traveled the country serving ice cream of his own recipe, until he became a security guard."

Zeb laughed a bit, remembering the letters Fred would send over audio tapes. "He was nice enough to record his letters to me on tapes so I could pop them into my cassette player, and then I would send them back to them on the same tape. We went through so many."

"That's awful nice of him."

"Considering I still can barely read text in books, let alone handwritten letters? Yeah, it was nice. He'd even send along care packages, too, including batteries for the player." Zeb grinned at the memory.

"My brother does care more about people than I ever did. You were the rare exception. I do care about you. Tennessee, well, not as much." He snorted a bit. "He's just too whiney, but he's still a friend and band brother. Same with Trixie." He glanced at him curiously. "So what did happen between you and Trixie that night at the bar?"

Zeb's ears lowered. "I was drunk, Ted. I kissed her, and she kissed me back. I... I tried to do things that I'm not proud of, and will always be ashamed of. I hated myself when I realized what I almost did."

"Yeah, I get it. It's amusing, though, considering you used to be so annoyed with her back in the day. What was that all about?"

"Well, uh, I just didn't like a female cramping our style, and she had brought along a kid!"

"Her sister, Zeb. Tasha, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She was almost in every session, but she was so untrained. Trixie, I mean. She didn't act like she knew what she was doing, ya know?"

"Well, she was just a beginner. A beginner with a voice of gold." Ted grinned.

"Gold to match her fur, yep." Zeb snorted. "Glad I finally got over my annoyance with her. I think another part of it was that everyone was paying more attention to her than me, and how much she got after me for drinking. It was like she had a vendetta against me. What was that about?"

"No idea. Anyway, I've done things I've regretted, too. Say, I have a question, and this has been bugging me for years. How on earth did you managed to drink honey on top of the White House with Willie Nelson?" Ted turned to look at him, amusement written on his face.

The younger bear started laughing. "Oh, that? It was quite the scandal. Things weren't as secure back then. Remember, we were both doing a private concert at the White House?"

"Yeah? That was, what, twenty years ago? Who was in office then?"

"Hell if I know. Not a bear, I know that. Just another white guy." Zeb shrugged. "Anyway, Willie and I were talking, and we both wanted a drink. I was fine with just having a drink in the Presidential Bar, but he told me to follow him, so I did, and we ended up on the roof, drinking honey. Nothing big, but the media sure made a thing of it."

"I remember that media circus. You got us all in trouble because of that," Ted growled, but not in a mean way. "Never invited back."

"And yet Willie was invited back several times." Zeb shook his head. "Racist, I tell you," he laughed.

"Oh, shut up. Now then, hm... Oh, do you remember that time Tennessee wouldn't stop crying because he couldn't find his snacks or the honey because you took both of them?"

Zeb started laughing. "I do feel bad about that, but he was crying so much. It was the funniest thing. Of course, not as funny as you hitting Dick Clark in the chin with a salmon."

"Yeah, well, he deserved it," Ted gruffed.

"What did he do?"

"Looked at me funny."

"Ted, you got arrested for that, all because he looked at you funny?!" Zeb looked at him, shocked. "You almost got charged with assault!"

"Meh. Whatever. I didn't, so who cares? Anyway, there was this one time down in Texas where you fell out of the bus while you were drunk and the rest of us stoned. Henry and Helen were sleeping when it happened. Boy, she chewed our ears off when she found out what happened."

"Yeah, I woke up on the side of the highway after a while, and then had to hitchhike to a nearby town, which was horrible because it was like ninety degrees and the road was deserted for almost an hour." Zeb shook his head. "That heat was horrible. And then it took you three hours before you guys even noticed I was gone!"

"Hey, I apologized for that! That was our druggie days, so we were all at fault. I was just glad you weren't seriously hurt."

"You know, I do remember you tearing it up on the bus before." Zeb shot him a look.

"Oh, shush. That's not what you think it was. It was just making out, nothing more."

"Yeah, making out with Esmeralda, Ted."

"Despite everything, she was a good kisser," Ted laughed.

"You two nearly tipped the bus over making out, Ted! It was so disturbing, but hilarious at the same time. How you managed to get with a bear that was almost two feet taller than you is shocking. I never thought your ego would allow it."

"She's was a runt of a polar bear, only about seven feet tall. She wasn't that tall."

"Ted, you're not even six feet tall. You were a shrimp compared to her."

"Oh, hush."

"She could barely fit through the door! And we have Fred as a band member!"

"Boy, I will punch you."

"Oh, you think you can take me on, old man?" Zeb got up playfully, setting his hat down out of the way.

Ted grinned and took off his sunglasses, placing them with the hat as he got up. "Yeah, I can take you!" He got down on all fours and charged.

Zeb let out a startled yelp and ran for a moment before turning around and jumping on him, knocking the older bear off his feet.

 _.~*~._

Inside, Méngméng groaned and got up out of bed, hearing the sounds of shouting and growling. Was something bad happening? Was everyone okay? She draped a blanket around herself and made her way out of the bedroom, blinking as she stepped into the light. She looked up and found the roof missing. Murmuring in Chinese, she kept walking until she reached the door and stepped outside. Her ears flicked back and forth, trying to find the source of the noise, and wandered further outside, walking around the house until she came across the two bears wrestling in the dirt.

She stared at them in surprise, not sure what was going on. Were they just play fighting, or was this for real? "Ted? Alec? Is everything alright?" She frowned, watching them continue.

"Méngméng! How come urr ye oot o' kip? Ye shuid be resting!" Tyra cried, hurrying over to her as she left the chicken coop. She set the basket of eggs down and wrapped her arms around Méngméng's shoulders, trying to direct her back inside.

Méngméng shook her head. "I am tired of resting," she responded softly. "I wish to look out at the world. To be held by Alec again."

"'n' ye kin dae that efter yer weel. We wull see howfur yer daein' th'morra. Please, gang back ben 'n' rest." Tyra looked at her worriedly, and then barked an order at the two other bears, telling them to stop horsing around.

Zeb and Ted did indeed stop, and Zeb looked at Méngméng, shocked to see her. He dusted himself off and went over to her. "What are you doing out here? Were we being too loud?" He bent down and kissed her cheek before pulling her into his arms and lifting her bridal style. He looked at his aunt. "I'll take care of her, Aunty. Sorry."

Tyra smiled at him and picked back up her eggs. "Alec, ye hulp me oot wi' th' chores. Gang 'n' feed th' horses, please, 'n' muck oot th' stalls. Ted kin hulp ye. It'll build up yer braun fur th' games, 'n' efter Ciaran gets back, he's aff tae stairt helping ye wi' training."

Zeb nodded and carried his beloved inside, despite her protests. "Méngméng, you're still sick. I know it's been a week, but you need to rest."

"Ah, but Alec! Staying in the bedroom has nothing but the same air! I want fresh air!"

"Méngméng, there is no roof. You have plenty of fresh air, you silly."

"Fine. I'm bored. Let me come and watch you. I can't stand lying in bed another minute."

Zeb frowned, thinking a bit. "The sun might do you some good... All right, but don't help, okay? You need to relax."

Méngméng nodded, thankful when he started carrying her out of the cottage and back into the open air. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I walk around at least?"

"A little, but only until I get to the barn to clean the stalls with Ted until my uncle gets back. Once we get there, you can sit in the pasture and watch the horses play. Beau and Merida are happy now that they have the company of Thain and Kashyyyk."

"I'll bet," she smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder, comfortable. "I hate being sick. This was supposed to be a romantic getaway, and I spoiled it."

"No, you just misunderstood. Nothing major, my love. We'll get through it. If I recall, we almost got through it physically."

Méngméng laughed and nipped at his neck. "And yet I backed down, and you agreed, you gentlebear." She yawned a bit as she was set down and allowed to walk for a bit. She followed him around, watching as he put food in the corral, and leaned against the barn, sitting on the grassy ground. Another smile crossed her face as she saw the four Clydesdales trot up and begin eating the hay.

She heard Ted cursing in the background as he slipped onto one of the stall messes and got himself filthy, and let out a little laugh as she peeked in at him. Oh, if only Jade could see her precious Teddy Bear mucking out stalls like a real country bear! The thought alone cause her to snort and laugh even more.

Her eyes found the sky, and she focused on the sounds of the breeze through the trees, and the birds flying high. Her eyes began to droop, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

By the time she woke, the sun was beginning to set. She could no longer hear Zeb or Ted in the barn, and when she looked, she did not find them. Frowning, she got up, feeling much better than she had earlier, and walked around, focusing her hearing in trying to find them.

"Na, na, Alec. Son, yi''ll need tae balance it better. Grab it by th' wee end. Aye, that's richt. A' richt, git it up... Up, up, 'n' ye git it! noo toss!"

"That's Ciaran," Méngméng murmured, following the voice. "And he said Alec. Maybe they're together?" She went around to the other side of the barn, where she found the group of bears standing around, one of them holding a six foot tall, six inch wide tree branch that had been cut with no extending branches on it. "What is going on?" she wondered aloud, moving closer to watch as Zeb threw the branch again, but it landed diagonally.

Zeb cursed a little and turned to his uncle. "Are you sure I can even do this, Uncle Ciaran? Why am I even competing?"

Ciaran gave him an odd look. "Fur ye'r a Seillean, laddie. Ye'r a Scotsman. Stoap hiding fae yer past 'n' embrace yer proud heritage. Even yer Aunt 'n' ah ur competing. Noo pick up that caber, 'n' let's keep workin' oan it 'til supper is duin, a' richt? We aye hae a munth tae train, 'n' by golly, ah wull hae ye trained. Ye wull shaw that th' Clan Seillean still exists, 'n' wull continue tae exist."

Zeb sighed, shaking his head. "This Clan Seillean you speak of is only one bear, Uncle. I haven't married Méngméng, so I cannot claim Fēnglì as my own. And Aunty married you, so she is no longer a Seillean, but a Clan Campbell."

"That kin be true, mah laddie, bit yin day ye wull mak' her yer own. Thro' th' Bond, ye awready have. The lenth o' oor religious culchur goes, she is a Seillean, 'n' sae is yer laddie." Ciaran smiled at him, placing a paw on his shoulder. "Tell me, does yer son hae th' stripes, tae?"

"Well, yeah. At least in the pictures Méngméng showed me."

"Then he is shown tae be a true Seillean. Ain't a Seillean born wi'oot th' stripes. Even yer Aunt haes thaim, though thay blend mair intae her fur nowadays."

Méngméng blinked a few times, wondering when Zeb had told his Aunt and Uncle about Fēnglì. Why were they not angry? Did he not tell them his age? They seemed rather calm about it. Too calm. Did they not wonder where Fēnglì was? Or did they love him enough to not be angry? She would have to ask him later.

Zeb paused before he could pick up the caber and looked around, sniffing the air. "Méngméng!" He walked over to her, feeling silly. "Would you hate me if I told you I forgot you were even out by the barn?"

"You... forgot me?" She started laughing. "I see you're finally relaxing and not being so uppity here."

"When have I been uppity?" He frowned thoughtfully.

"When did you tell them about Fēnglì?"

"Well, about two hours ago. They were asking questions about us, and I finally decided to come clean. They were angry at first, but they could see how much I loved you. Heh, they said that we were meant to be together, and that someday I would meet my son. I'm just surprised that they weren't concerned that you were a princess and I'm just a farm boy musician."

"That is a bit odd. Maybe it's because of these, though." She lifted up her paw, looking at the raised mark with a smile.

He raised his own paw with the same mark and rested it against hers. "I can feel your heartbeat within it. I don't know how it works, but it does. It's nice. I know it's not mine, because it always seems to beat opposite of mine."

"Same here. Do you think this is how everyone's Mark feels?"

"Yeah, unless their partner is..." Zeb's ears flattened and he clenched his fist. "Poor Henry... Think of how it must have felt to stop feeling that beat after so many years?"

"Oh... You're right. That must have been horrible." Méngméng leaned against him. "Please, Alec, let's not fall into sadness. Tell me about what you're doing with that stick."

"Stick? No, silly, that's a caber. I'm training for the Cowal Highland Games. I've never participated before, though I've watched. Uncle says I should represent the Clan Seillean, despite how small it is."

"Hey, someday it'll be bigger. Maybe next year or sometime I can bring Fēnglì and he can participate beside you."

A grin spread across his face. "That would be great. Thank you."

"I cannot wait to see you participate, too. Those rippling muscles, finely toned body..." She giggled a bit, and he felt himself turning hot with embarrassment at the thought, and had to cross his legs when she ran a paw down his chest.

"Méngméng!" he squeaked, backing away.

"Oi! Zeb! Are you coming back over here or not?" Ted called. "Why are you crossing your legs?"

"Oh, Ted, I, uh, not right now! Méngméng, stop that!"

Méngméng grinned, finally lifting her paw from his chest. "Oh, all right, my handsome bear."

Ted blinked a few times. "Ah, I see now why you're crossing your legs. I'd invest in jeans, then. You're thin enough that you won't look silly in them like I would."

"Oh? And what about Fred?" Zeb asked, not turning around.

"Fred's big enough that it looks good on him. Plus, it's his thing, not mine." Ted shrugged. "At first, I had the same problem as you, but I learned to hide it. You... Yeah. Keep the jeans. Don't know why you weren't wearing them now, actually."

"I do not need to wear pants. Only reason I'm doing so is so I don't get my legs all dirty with the mud and manure we were shoveling earlier, Ted." Zeb finally uncrossed his legs and turned to face him. "I took them off so I could move more freely. I don't like wearing pants. I'll learn to control it eventually."

"Whit ur a' o' ye daein'? We're suppose tae be training, Alec!" Ciaran asked, wandering over.

"Supper's duin!" Tyra called from the house.

Ciaran frowned a moment, and then picked up the caber. "We'll continue this th'morra efter chores, Alec. Come ben fur supper, please."

Zeb nodded and took Méngméng's paw, leading her back to the cottage while his uncle put the caber back in the wood pile. Ted followed after, and all of them made sure to wash their paws before settling down at the table.

"Uncle, do you need the horses tomorrow or the next day?" Zeb asked as he ate.

Tyra and Ciaran blinked and looked at him curiously.

"I would like to take Méngméng out on a date, if possible."

Méngméng looked over at him, surprised. "Now what's brought this on, Alec?"

"Nothing much. I just realized that I'd never taken you on a date before."

"So that time where I was modeling for you while you were taking pictures doesn't count?"

"Nope!"

Ted frowned. "Zeb, I need you here to help me out with the roof. Otherwise I'm going to have to go find some help, and that costs money that I and your uncle do not have."

"Oh... right." Zeb frowned a bit, trying to think of what to do.

Méngméng smiled. "I'll help you out with the roof, too. I can send up supplies, and help Tyra with the chores. When we're done with the roof, then we can go on our date, Alec, all right?"

Zeb frowned a moment, but nodded in agreement. "Yes. Uncle, are you going to help us with the roof?"

Ciaran nodded, continuing to eat. He gestured at the food, wondering why they were all letting Tyra's meal get cold.

Méngméng grinned a bit and continued eating her fill of the small meal, loving the taste. It had only been yesterday that she'd been allowed any sort of solid food, so she was quite pleased to be eating again, though she didn't take very much, not wanting to upset her stomach so soon.

Tyra looked over at her. "Alec tells me that ye wur sittin` in th' barn pasture while he 'n' Ted wur clearin` oot stalls. Dae ye aye cop weel? Mibbie ye shuid rest anither day?"

The silver she-panda smiled and shook her head. "No, please. I would like to help out around here. Five sets of paws are better than four sets. I am staying here with you as a guest. I will contribute and not lounge around until the work is finished."

Ciaran gruffed a response, a smile on his face. Tyra, too, smiled, but she did look worried. "If ye hawp that is best, ah wull nae stoap ye, bit dae nae strain yersel', young yin," Tyra responded softly, taking another bite of her meal.

"If I feel woozy and need to rest, then I will do so. I am not as stubborn as Jade."

Ted and Zeb both snorted on their food and drink respectively, and Méngméng shot them a glare.

Ciaran grinned. "Wee jimmies, behave. Dae nae be disrespectful. If she says she insae as stubborn as th' black female, then she insae. She's far mair sae."

"Ciaran!" Tyra laughed, and Zeb and Ted doubled over, almost choking on their food.

Méngméng growled a bit, but quickly lightened up. "Jade and I must be stubborn, for we're both mates to the two most bull-headed mules of the lot!"

Tyra and Ciaran couldn't contain their laughter while Ted and Zeb took their turn to scowl and glare. Méngméng smiled smugly and returned to her meal, wishing Jade had been there to see it.

Once the meal was finished, everyone went their separate ways for bed, with Ted alone on the couch, Tyra and Ciaran in their room, and Méngméng up in her loft undressing while Zeb sat on the stairs, minding her privacy.

Méngméng, upon realizing he had not yet come upstairs, leaned over the staircase and eyed him. "Alec? Aren't you coming up?"

"I was letting you change first," he responded, glancing up at her, amused to find her in a long t-shirt. "I see you've already done so. Okay." He stood up and walked up the stairs, and dug around in his suitcase, trying to find his white t-shirt. "Wait a minute... Did you take my shirt?" He looked over at her, where she was grinning innocently.

"Maybe."

"Méngméng!"

She laughed and pulled it off of herself in front of him, tossed it over, and pulled on a pair of loose shorts before lying in bed half naked. "Didn't have a shirt, so I thought I'd borrow yours. But now I guess you'll have to keep me warm tonight," she teased. "It's been too quiet without you holding me the past week while I was sick."

He blinked a few times, grinned, and climbed into bed as well, wrapping his arms around her. "I've missed you, too. Sleeping next to Ted is horrible."

"Shut up, Zeb! You snore!" Ted yelled from the living room.

"You keep grabbing me like I'm Jade!" Zeb shot back, winking at Méngméng, who burst into laughter.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Méngméng was crying from laughing so hard.

"Cubs! We a' mist kip fur o' a stowed day th'morra! If ye dae nae hush 'n' kip, ye wull be sent oot tae sleep in th' barn hay loft!" Ciaran hollered, finally silencing the quarreling bears.

Zeb smiled and curled up next to Méngméng, draping one around her waist and pulling her close for a moment before he turned on his back and looked up through the roofless ceiling at the millions of stars once Méngméng turned off the light.

Méngméng looked up as well, settling on the bed with a smile. "They are beautiful. So beautiful. I have never seen so many before. In Běijīng, there is a lot of smog in the city from so many vehicles traveling back and forth. I remember once in my youth, I believe when I was around the age of nineteen, that there was a special ceremony going on, and for one week, no one was allowed to drive. Well, they were, but only half the city on one day, half the next, changing every day.

"The sky cleared up magnificently, and I could see the blue sky for the first time in a long time." She sighed softly. "When I am Empress, I am going to bring back that time and make it a law. I have heard of so many children and elders getting very sick because of the pollution. I want my capital to be beautiful again. I want to move us into a brighter future."

"That sounds wonderful," Zeb responded. "But how are you going to do it?"

"I don't know, but I will somehow figure it out. I want China's children to know what a blue sky looks like. I also plan to raise the, as you call, minimum wage to a livable cost. Companies that do not comply will be fined heavily. And I wish to tackle the trafficking ring. So many of China's youth, especially human girls, are being kidnapped and sold into prostitution. I see that it is also a problem in America as well."

Zeb's ears flattened as he thought about Beary and Jewel. Jewel was home, sorta, but Beary... was gone forever.

"I wish to take on such tasks. Children deserve to play and go to school, not be filled with fear and forced to bed with someone. There are some real perverts out there. I want to make a difference. I didn't ask to be Empress, but if I can make even the smallest of changes for the better of the people, then I shall take on my inheritance with joy. If not, then no one can say that I did not try."

"You'll... You'll be a good Empress, Méngméng," Zeb responded. "But what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you're Empress, then what do I do? How can I compete with that? You'll be busy all the time, and your country will look down on me for being a mutt and a farmboy musician. I have no titles, I was a drunkard... Who knows what they'll say."

Méngméng shifted onto her side and faced him. "Then we will face them together, Alec." She slipped a paw across his chest and hooked it around him as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I promise you, we will be there together. Nothing and no one will keep us apart. I am only to be Empress for a year or two, until Fēnglì is old enough to take over in my stead. We will rule together."

"And me? I... I don't know if I can do the whole ruling thing. I'm not a pushy guy."

She raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm pushy?"

"Oh, very pushy," he teased, kissing her forehead and squeezing her shoulders. "And I like pushy."

She smiled and trilled a little, content. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He laughed. "Fall into a creek and nearly drown."

She giggled and snuggled in close, and together, they watched the stars until sleep took them.


	7. Part Seven - Save the Date

**Part seven of my summer story, Failte Baile, is here for you! I do hope you enjoy this story series, and if you have questions about the way Tyra and Ciaran Campbell [Zeb's aunt and uncle] speak, feel free to message me about it! I tried to keep the dialect as close to redneck Scottish as possible, while still explaining what it meant. I don't know if I did a very good job, though. Either way, enjoy!**

 **Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Part Seven - Save the Date**

Méngméng hummed as she packed up a load of nails in a metal pail and sent it up the ladder. "Nails incoming!" she called up to the three males that were working hard on finishing the roof.

The first day after removing all the broken shingles had been spent cleaning up said shingles and pieces of wood. The second day had been sizing and cutting the wood for the rafters. The third was starting on putting the rafters in place, and the fourth was starting on the re-shingling.

It was now day six of working on the thankfully small roof, and while one half of the roof was covered and finished, the other half had not been worked on.

Méngméng and Tyra had been making sandwiches for the boys, and tending to the horses, chicken coops, and anything else that usually fell on the men.

As soon as Méngméng had sent up the nails, she ventured back to the barn to help Tyra muck out the stalls. Grabbing a pitchfork, Méngméng started on the stall next to the red she-bear. "Who woulda thought that a princess would be mucking out stalls?" She laughed and grinned playfully. "Not that I mind. The horses are beautiful, and I like to help take care of them. Plus, I like listening to your stories while we work."

Tyra smiled and looked over at her. "Wud ye like tae 'ere a new one?" she asked slowly, enunciating her words better.

"Would I ever!"

 _There once was a bear by the name of Angus that came from a land unknown. He claimed that when he entered a new country, he shed his skin and his old name for a new one to fit the setting. He traveled with a human named Boyd who claimed the same as his friend._

 _Seeing both a human and a bear traveling together at that time and age was not unusual. Most assumed that the bear was his slave, as Angus was much smaller than this mighty human, only about the size of a nine-year-old cub. Bears thought this strange that a cub would be traveling with a human, but humans thought it was smart to train a bear from that age._

 _Angus and Boyd stayed in the Highlands, traveling from village to village, farm to farm, studying and watching. Neither offered a helping hand, nor spoke many words. They simply wrote on parchment what was being done._

 _When it came time for the Highland Games, Boyd signed Angus up for several of the heavy competitions. Bears and humans scoffed and laughed at this. What could a child accomplish? How could a child lift a long caber and toss it? How could a child throw the mighty hammer?_

 _When it came Angus' time for the caber, an official gave him only a four foot log. Angus shook his head and returned it, pointing to one of the large ones. The official was dubious, but brought one over and laid it at his feet._

 _Angus carefully picked up the caber and began to balance it in his two paws, though it was three times his height. At first, he failed, and all laughed. However, the next time he tried, it balanced perfectly in his paws. He gave the caber a toss, and it landed at a perfect ninety degree angle on the wider end._

 _Spectators were in awe, and Boyd gave no emotional response other than a nod._

 _Angus moved onto the next event, and had the same repeat as with the previous official. Same with the next event, and the next._

 _However, at the end of the day, when it was time to present the awards, neither Angus nor Boyd could be found. They had slipped away together and shed their skin, walking away from the country to find a new one._

Méngméng blinked several times. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Tyra thought for a moment. "Hell if I know."

The she-panda snorted and started laughing. "That was the strangest story I've ever heard!"

Tyra smiled, finishing up with her stall. "Indeed it is. Ah cannae mind whaur ah heard it, though. Mibbie at a pub? Thir's likelie hings missing fae it, bit och weel. Ah tried."

"You sure did, and at least it passed the time. I quite enjoyed it. It makes you think about things. Like, why did they only watch? Why were they there? How could a child get perfect scores at the games?"

The red bear shrugged. "Shall we gang check oan oor wee laddies? Mak' sure thay haven't destroyed th' hoose yit?"

Méngméng nodded, leaning her pitchfork against the wall. She was just about to leave the barn when she felt Tyra's paw on her arm. She turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Whit urr ye daein' wi' Alec? Whit does a princess waant wi' mah laddie? Mah nephew? Alec wid ne'er hae hae slept wi' a cub. He's a guid laddie. How dae we ken ye aren't lying?"

Méngméng was confused about the sudden 180 of Tyra's attitude towards her. Hadn't they just been on friendly terms a few minutes ago?! However, when she looked into Tyra's eyes, she knew that the older bear meant well. Maybe they had actually been surprised at the news of Zeb's son. "Why would I lie about our beautiful child? What Alec and I did was poorly timed, but I do not regret my actions. In fact, I believe it was meant to happen, as Fēnglì will one day rule by my side and take over. This means I can retire sooner and be with Alec."

"Ah dae nae waant Alec tae be kent as a pedophile. Fowk wull brand him as sic, 'n' ah dae nae waant him goosed."

"Goosed?"

"Ru-Ruined."

"Oh. I would never willingly ruin his reputation, Tyra. I love him with all my heart and soul. I would never betray him. We will figure something out about Fēnglì. I will not deny my son." She frowned a moment, thinking on how Fēnglì did not know she was his mother, but decided not to voice this information. "We will be a whole family soon, once my divorce goes through, which should be any day, Lì Měng tells me."

"Divorced? Yer merrit?! A Bond breaker?!" Tyra's ears flattened, and her lips curled into a snarl.

"What? No! Lì Měng and I were married, but we never consummated the marriage! He is gay. We were forced into an arranged marriage!" Méngméng hurriedly explained.

Tyra looked her in the eyes, still growling for a little bit, and finally stopped. "Howfur lang wis this marriage?"

"About ten years."

"And ye ne'er bedded?"

"Never."

The faintly striped graying red bear studied her, looking for the lie in her eyes. Upon not finding one, she gave a small nod. "Ah trust ye, bit if ye hurt mah laddie, ah wull ne'er forgive ye. Ah do nawt care if ye'r a princess. Ah wull whoop yer bahookie."

"Bahookie?" Méngméng blinked a few times, only getting it when Tyra pointed at the panda's butt. "Oh. Well then. It'd be nice to meet someone that I didn't have to hold back against." She laughed a little. "I would take your whooping gladly if I cause him pain. Also, the term 'bahookie', I must use that."

"Gud." Tyra let go of her arm, and walked out of the barn, heading back over to the males, who were starting to make progress on the final side of the roof. While they had no shingles laid yet, they had just finished putting the last of the boards in for the base, and were covering them with roofing material.

"They may be finished by tomorrow," Méngméng mentioned, looking over the project. "Or the next day. Personally, I preferred to look out at the stars." She sighed and shook her head.

Tyra smiled at her and gave a slight shake of her head, for she knew that the boys had specifically put a sunroof in over the loft. She had been watching Méngméng's interactions with Zeb, and today's questioning had confirmed what Tyra believed. That Méngméng really and truly was in love with the fiddler. Watching the way she twirled her hair, gave him a hug and a kiss, and didn't bother with the fancy stuff, simply wearing jeans and a t-shirt, cemented the deal. When one is truly in love, they do not have to try very hard to impress those they love. They do not have to impress or intimidate. They simply must wear what is comfortable, and do what is needed to be done.

' _Méngméng may be a princess_ ,' Tyra thought, ' _but she is not just a pretty face. She knows what she's doing, and knows how to be proper, yet do the hard work needed of her. However, I don't know if she would ever be a good mother. Only time will tell, and that's only if she is able to become pregnant. From what she said at the table, it no longer seems possible. And if Alec cannot have any children, then the Seillean bloodline ends with him, unless this Fēnglì marries and has children. But if no sons are born, the clan cannot continue, and this proud clan must continue. After all, Alec is now the leader, though he himself does not know this. Perhaps it is time for Ciaran and myself to tell him the truth about his parentage and inheritance. I will talk to him this evening on our late-night ride._ '

Tyra smiled and continued walking back to the others, making sure they had what was needed, before heading inside to start supper.

 _.~*~._

"Your aunt tested me today," Méngméng stated as she and Zeb climbed into bed together. It had been about an hour since Tyra and Ciaran had left for their late night date on horseback – taking Kashyyyk and Thain as Merida was getting too far along with her pregnancy to be ridden. Ted, Zeb, and Méngméng had cleaned up around the house, washed the dishes, and made the kitchen spotless before turning in for the night.

"Tested you?" Zeb eyed her with confusion. What did she mean?

"She was seeing if I really loved you. I guess I passed the test, considering she didn't throw me out."

"Yeah, but... How? Why did she test you? What for?"

"I believe that she thought I wasn't good enough for you, or that I just wanted you for your body. That I was merely toying with you. I mean, she was partially right about the body part. You do have such a nice body. Much better than my own. But there's so much more to it. To you. I love you more than life itself. In fact... if it wasn't for you and Fēnglì, I would have killed myself years ago. I won't lie about it. Lì Měng managed to make it so that I could see my son. He knew the truth, and he knew I was in love with someone else." Méngméng smiled softly. "I loved him for that. He never pushed himself on me, despite the pressure for an heir. In fact, he's been thinking about adopting an orphan. Not a baby, but a child who has known poverty and the value of hard work."

Zeb listened to her, a small smile on his face as he thought about a future together. Side by side forever. "That sounds great. I hope he and his partner find happiness together."

Méngméng smiled. "He wished the same for me and you when I told him that I found you again."

"You still speak to him?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Méngméng looked at him oddly. "I'm still married to him until, I believe, the end of this month. You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Of what? The fact that someone is already married to the girl I love? No, totally not jealous," he muttered.

"A forced marriage, Alec, remember," she murmured, snuggling against his chest. "But I still loved him more as a brother than a lover. But he can never replace you. No one can, Alec. Don't worry about it anymore, please. I won't go back to him. Never would. He's happy now, and so am I, though the first few weeks after we decided to officially divorce and I moved out, I felt so lonely and horrible. Then I remembered you, that you were still around. I remembered reading that your band had gotten back together. I thought I might try to go back to you." A purr left her as she traced his face with a claw. "And I found you again."

"And rightfully hit me," he laughed, kissing her nose.

Her nose twitched and she giggled. "I love you, Alec. So, so much."

"And I love you. Nothin' will take me from you. Which is why tomorrow, I want to go on a proper date. Where would you like to go? Restaurant? Picnic? Movie? Ride?"

"Can we climb trees?"

"Climb... trees? That's not very romantic." He looked at her in surprise. "Don't you want something romantic?"

She started to laugh. "Since when have we been romantic? We're more fun than romantic. More physical than anything, though we haven't done anything. I'd rather have fun, and climbing trees is fun."

"I see." Zeb frowned a little. He wasn't the best at climbing and didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of her. "Are you sure you don't want to do a picnic or anything?"

The silver panda paused. It didn't sound like he was interested in climbing trees. "Yeah, I guess so." She sighed softly and turned away from him, pulling the blanket close.

Zeb closed his eyes unhappily. He'd screwed up. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't comfortable climbing up trees, or much of anything. He'd rather be on the ground than climbing on things that could fall over. Then again, ladders did that and he'd climb those. What was it about trees that made him nervous? With a soft sigh, he turned away from her and faced the wall, drifting off to sleep, wondering what to do.

 _.~*~._

Méngméng sighed softly as she watched the men work on the roof. It had been a few days since her and Zeb's talk about a date. Since then, she and Tyra worked on chores, Zeb, Ciaran, and Ted worked on the roof during the day, and at night Zeb and Ciaran trained for the games, Tyra joining in as well, though she was doing different competitions to them.

Zeb was excited for one competition, which was a fiddling competition. He had even tried to convince Méngméng to enter with him, but she refused to, stating that it was his to do, and she'd rather watch. That had put a bit of a damper on his mood, but he was cheerful nonetheless. As the days went on and his training intensified, he found himself being able to do more and more every day. His body became stronger. Arms more powerful.

His fiddling increased, too, with Ciaran and Tyra's help, as they were both avid fiddlers. Even Ted was impressed with the new sounds coming from his bandmate. The only one who stayed fairly quiet on the subject was Méngméng, who felt rather disappointed in herself for not joining in on the fun.

Ted walked out of the bathroom after his shower, still toweling himself off since the Campbells did not own a fur dryer. He went to his suitcase, picking out a shirt to wear, and glanced out the window, where he found Ciaran, Tyra, and Zeb training some more.

Tyra was practicing what appeared to be a dance, while Ciaran and Zeb were working with a heavy stone for an event called a Stone Put, which was like a shot put. A few days before, they had worked on a hammer throw, and a few days before that, a weight throw. Ciaran and Tyra both worked on the Sheaf Toss, which was a bundle of straw weighing about twenty pounds [for the men] and ten pounds [for the women]. However, since they were both bears, the weights were increased to about forty pounds for male bears, and thirty for she-bears. They liked to alternate every few days, trying to get well rounded. Both were very strong bears, and were trying to get their sole-surviving nephew to be like them in that aspect, as he was – until properly married to Méngméng – the sole survivor of Clan Seillean, since Tyra was a Campbell due to her marriage to Ciaran.

Méngméng enjoyed the show, of course, watching Zeb's muscles ripple, while Ted was intimidated by it.

As Ted finished toweling himself off, he wandered onto the front porch, where he found Méngméng sitting in a rocking chair watching the group. The usual smile on her face was gone, causing the older bear to immediately realize something was wrong.

Instead of saying anything, however, the guitarist sat down on the other chair and looked over at the group training before the house. "He's getting stronger. His accent's getting a bit thicker, too. I already hear him reverting back to some words he used to use. It's fairly entertaining when he realizes what he's doing. Have you noticed?"

Méngméng didn't respond, lost in thought.

The black bear frowned a bit. "Did you two fight? I haven't heard you talking late at night for a while." He thought for sure she'd call him out on eavesdropping, but again she said nothing. "Jade'll be back in a few days. Just in time for the Games. She said Fred's coming, too. That, and she rented a private jet for our journey back home, too. Gonna have champagne and be sophisticated."

Once more, she didn't respond, her gaze distant.

"Jade's pregnant with four."

"That's nice."

Ted groaned. "Okay, she's not pregnant. I was joking. What's going on with you? Why so quiet?" When she didn't respond again, he was about to ask another random question when she finally responded.

"Am I romantic? Or am I childish for wanting to do things other than a movie? A romantic ride through the forest? I wanted to climb trees. I thought it might be fun. We used to have a lot of fun, ya know?"

"I do remember that, yes. You both used to have a lot of fun together. Playing, singing, telling corny jokes. You enjoyed each other's company, and you found yourselves falling in love at an improper time." Ted shook his head. "But if you hadn't, you wouldn't have your son, Fēnglì. I am curious about him."

"Someday soon I will be able to bring him to the States. _Fùqīn_ is very protective of him, as he is an heir to the throne, and possibly the only one that I will ever have." Méngméng frowned and looked down. "It doesn't matter. Someday, he'll realize that perhaps I'm not worth his time," she murmured.

"Now you stop that. Not worth his time? What are you on about?"

"I just... There are days when I just feel so worthless. Unworthy of anything. Days when I just want to..." She rubbed her lower arms unhappily, feeling the fresh bandages she had put on them after clawing them up. She had waited until Zeb had left to work on the roof to do anything to herself. She had just felt so down and lonely that day. "I... I think I should just leave. I've been thinking about it for a few days, actually."

Ted frowned. What she was saying, and how she was acting reminded him of himself from years ago. Distant, emotionless, days of feeling absolutely worthless, and Zeb had told him about how she would hurt herself from time to time. "Méngméng, have you ever seen a doctor about your depression?"

"Depression? I'm not..." Her ears lowered.

"Bullshit. I'm not stupid. You're like I used to be, only I've been told this sort of thing has been going on for many years. Decades, even. And judging by the way you were just rubbing your arms, I believe I am safe to assume that you've been clawing yourself again. I can see the tufts of fur under your claws. I won't tell Zeb, Méngméng, that you've been hurting yourself as long as you get some help."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't need to answer to you, Theodore Bedderhead," she growled warningly. "If I want to hurt myself to feel better, then I have every right to. I don't need you judging me! Everyone is always judging me! Think they know me better than I know myself!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's not what I was doin' at all! I was tryin' to help!"

"I don't need your help! I don't want your help! I just want to be left alone!" She got up to leave.

Ted immediately grabbed her arm, gripping it tightly. "You are the lover of my best friend whom I view as a younger brother. If you're not going to take care of yourself, you will hurt him, and I will _not_ allow that to happen again."

Méngméng's eyes narrowed at his paw on her arm and she snarled and gripped that paw with her free one and twisted it backwards. "Do _not_ touch me! Do not ever touch me! I will not hesitate to break you!"

Ted's eyes widened with fear. What the hell had come over her?! He let out a bark of pain and pulled away from her. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're psychotic!"

The silver panda bit her lip and backed down. "I... I'm sorry..." She stepped back from him, eyes wide. Why had she done that? She glanced back at the others, who had stopped training and were looking over at them. "I... Leave me be." She walked inside and up to the loft. She needed to pack and leave. Her mind was starting to slip into darkness. Ted was right. She was just going to hurt Zeb.

"Méngméng, wait!" Ted attempted, but it was too late. She was beyond hearing. "Damn it." Hurriedly, he climbed down from the porch and walked towards Zeb, who was already hurrying over.

"What happened?" Zeb questioned, stopping in front of him.

"I, well..." Ted told him what had gone on, about Méngméng's depression, and about her hurting herself again. About wanting to leave.

Zeb groaned and sighed. "This is my fault... I should have just taken her on that date."

"Date?"

"She wanted to go climb trees."

"Is that what she was going on about? Being childish? You realize your girlfriend is screwed up in the head, right?"

"Don't talk about her like that! She may have problems, but she's not screwed up."

"Yes, she is. She needs help, Zeb. You know that. She's unstable. Maybe all she needs is a good lay to get rid of those pesky emotions. I know it works wonders with Jade and me."

Zeb's fist connected with his jaw in seconds. "Don't you DARE say that again! There is a reason why we haven't done anything, and it's none of your business!"

"Gah! What the hell?!" Ted gasped, backing away in shock. "I was just trying to give a suggestion! Geez, I'm sorry!"

"Just don't, all right? She's scared, I'm scared. We don't want history to repeat itself. She asked to wait, to stop, so I did. I won't get physical with her until she asks me to."

"And if she never does? That's not exactly a healthy relationship, Zeb."

"It's not a healthy relationship if we don't bed each other? Are you serious? Do you know how sexist that sounds? Rapist culture. That sounds like an unhealthy relationship if what is required is bedding each other. I've lost some respect for you, Ted."

"What? No, that's not what I meant! Damn it. I'm getting mixed up. It didn't come out the way I meant it to. I wasn't trying to sound as horrible as it came out, Zeb. Believe me." Ted groaned and shook his head. "What I meant is that this fear that seems to be going on between you two is not healthy. The fear to be intimate is not healthy. The fear of history repeating is not healthy. You two need to work this out before things happen. Before this fear becomes permanent," he explained, hoping Zeb wouldn't hit him again.

To his surprise and relief, Zeb's ears lowered and he nodded in agreement. "I know we do, but I don't know what to do. I don't want to push her, Ted. Force her into things she's not ready for. She may think I'm not worthy of her, or that she's not worthy of me, and maybe... We just keep coming back to this. If I could just find some way to prove to her and myself that I am worthy, then I wouldn't worry so much." He pulled off his hat and ringed it a bit. "I know she says she loves me, but am I worthy of that love? I'm so unsure, Ted. It makes me wish that perhaps she wasn't a princess or anything, but then I feel bad about it, because I know she's going to do great. I just..."

"Want to prove your worth. I get it. I feel the same way. How did I ever become worthy of Jade? She's worth so much more than I am."

Zeb scowled and rolled his eyes. Trust Ted to turn a conversation about him and Méngméng to Ted and Jade. While Ted was talking, Zeb walked away towards the cottage, heading upstairs immediately.

He found Méngméng sitting down on the bed, trembling as she rested her claws on her arms, ready to rip through the bandages. Her hair flowed around her, ratty and tangled, as if she'd been fighting it. Her suitcase sat on the bed, but was unpacked. He could hear the soft sniffles echoing from her.

Zeb watched her, wondering what she'd do. He could see the thoughts going through her mind about wanting to hurt herself, but also the thoughts of not doing it. It made his decision clear. "Méngméng, pack some clothes. You and I are going on a small trip."

She jumped a little, turning to look at him. "Trip?" She covered up her arms. "Why?"

"You'll see. Just pack a few things. Nothing fancy, either." He grinned a little and grabbed a duffle bag and put a couple fresh shirts in it. He held open the bag for her. "Come on, honey."

Méngméng frowned and got up, sorting through her clothes in the dresser, picking out a few that would fit what he was talking about.

Zeb watched her and disappeared downstairs for a moment before returning and stuffing something in the bag before zipping it up. "Come on, let's go."

"Now? But it is almost dinner time!" She looked at him in confusion. "Is it not too late to go anywhere?"

"No. Now is the best time. Come on." He held out his paw to her, and after some hesitation, she took it.

 _.~*~._

Méngméng stretched out the next morning and blinked a few times as she sat up. When had they gotten out of the car? She turned her head and found herself next to Zeb, who was laying spread eagle and snoring loudly. She managed a smile at the sight and glanced around, eyes widening when she found herself surrounded by many trees.

She didn't even wait for Zeb to wake up. She went and did her business and immediately climbed a tree, digging her claws into the bark and hoisting herself up, feeling freer than she had in a long time. Paw after paw, foot after foot, she climbed until she reached the highest branch that could support her weight and let out a joyful scream. She could see so far, and the sky was clear. It was a beautiful morning, and gentle fog rolled over the grounds. If only Zeb could see this!

Meanwhile, on the ground, Zeb shot off the ground at the scream, looking around frantically. "Méngméng?!" he called, jumping up and searching around. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Where had she gone?!

"Up here, Alec! Bring your camera!"

Zeb looked upwards, eyes widening when he spotted a bit of silver amongst the green. "Oh no. No, no, no. I am not going up there. Too high. No support. Nope. Nada."

"Alec!" she called again, not hearing him. "It's so beautiful!"

He didn't want to climb. Nope, not at all. He'd have to be drunk to do that. Then again... He reached into the duffle bag and pulled out the large bottle of alcoholic honey, popped open the cork, and took a big swig in order to gather up his courage. He then stood up, picked up his camera backpack and put it on, and started to climb, forcing himself to not look down but trust his instincts.

With each pull up, he found himself getting more and more nervous. "Méngméng, I... I don't know if I can do this."

"Come on, Alec! Please! It's so beautiful, and I want to share it with you," Méngméng called, looking down at him. "Please, you'll make it, I promise." She sent him a smile, hoping to give him some motivation.

Zeb nodded and continued climbing, soon reaching the branches, which made the climbing that much easier. Finally, he made it to a branch opposite of her, his foot claws sunk into the bark, shaking a bit as he stood up, clinging to the trunk as he poked his head through the ceiling of leaves into the wide open sky, just in time to see the sun rising over the horizon.

"I... Wow..." Zeb was shocked at the scene before him.

"You should get your camera. I think you'd win an award for such a shot," she murmured, staring at the sunrise.

"I... Yeah, you're right." He carefully took off his bag and began to rummage around in it, pulling out his digital camera and setting it up. He set it upon her head, since it would be easier to take a longer exposure and he knew she could keep very, very still, and pressed the shutter. He ended up taking several photos as the sun rose and colors filled the slightly cloudy sky. It was simply stunning. He just wished he could get a decent picture of Méngméng staring at the sunrise, but she was too close and he didn't have such a lens to capture it.

"It's so beautiful. This is what it means to live, Alec. To be up high and free. Back in China, I used to climb as high as I could in trees, on buildings, even some rock climbing. My kung fu teacher would take me. At one point, we even planned a trip to Mt. Everest, but as it turned out, I couldn't take the altitude. It made me very ill. Lì Měng was my husband at the time of this, too. He loved to climb. In fact, he made it to the top of Mt. Everest in 1997 and left a framed photo of me and my favorite scarf at the top. Took a picture of leaving them up there, too. Remind me to show them to you sometime."

Zeb frowned, jealousy flaring up within him once more. "Please stop talking about him, Méngméng."

She blinked and turned back to him in surprise. "What?"

"Stop talking about him. I'm tired of hearing about him. I can't compare and I never will. I can't take a picture of you and your favorite scarf and leave it on top of the world. I can't be a mighty leader. I'm nothing more than a honeyaholic fiddler that bedded you twenty years ago and not since. Gave you a son that I have never met. A boy who was raised without a real father in his life, and I left you alone for so many years. I can't stand how big of a failure I am. I can't even keep you from hurting yourself."

Méngméng whimpered, staring at him. She hadn't realized how much she was hurting him with her words. "Alec, I... I didn't mean to upset you. I was just talking without thinking. I'm sorry... Lì Měng is like my brother, as I've said. He cares about me even more than my adopted siblings do. Well, more than Bǎo Bǎo and Méi. Gǎo Gǎo and Bái Yún. Older siblings dislike me, but the younger love me." She frowned a bit. "Gǎo Gǎo and Bái Yún are twins, but _Fùqīn_ only loves Bái Yún, as Gǎo Gǎo has schizophrenia and lives in a ward." She lowered her gaze. "But my family bores you or upsets you."

"No... It's not that. While Lì Měng is gay, he was a romantic, Méngméng. Far more than I am. It hurts that I'll never be that way."

"What? What do you mean? You're romantic."

"But not like that, Mo Pearla. Probably the most romantic thing you and I ever did together was bedding each other," he muttered.

"Oh? Well then, I think we should try it again. Be as romantic as possible. Nothing is more romantic than being in a forest with the one you love."

Zeb blinked and looked at her in surprise. "Wait, you want to... You actually want to?"

She smiled and nodded. "We just won't tell anyone. None of their business, anyway."

"Indeed." He looked over at her and frowned. "So... Do we climb down or..."

"Alec, we're not going to do this in a tree! Of course we climb down, you dork!" She leaned towards him and gave him a gentle kiss.

He hurriedly stuffed his cameras back into his backpack and started the climb down with her following. While his climb was more difficult, she made it to the ground with ease and was getting into their duffle bag, pulling out the bottle of honey and taking a swig.

As soon as his feet touched the ground and he'd put his camera away, she pounced, and soon the woods were filled with the sweet sounds of love and laughter.


	8. Part Eight - Return of Clan Seillean

**Part eight [and finale] of my summer story, Failte Baile, is here for you! I do hope you enjoy this story series, and if you have questions about the way Tyra and Ciaran Campbell [Zeb's aunt and uncle] speak, feel free to message me about it! I tried to keep the dialect as close to redneck Scottish as possible, while still explaining what it meant. I don't know if I did a very good job, though. Either way, enjoy!**

 **Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!**

 **Failte Baile has finally drawn to a close with this final chapter, and if you'd like to find out more to the story, read "Bonds" as this story was a "deleted" scene from it. "Book Four - Tainted Melodies" will be posted sometime around September 22nd [that's the date I'm hoping for] as it's an emotional story and I want to get it just right for my readers.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you leave a review! Tah-tah!**

* * *

 **Part Eight – Return of Clan Seillean**

 _August 24th, 2005_

Méngméng paced outside the cottage nervously. She was waiting on Ted to come back with Jade, and for Zeb to return with his aunt and uncle. The group had gone in different directions, but no one knew for sure where exactly the Campbells had taken Zeb.

It had been about two weeks since she and Zeb had had their fun in the woods, and since then they had been playing together and enjoying each other's company. They had stopped arguing, and Zeb jokingly admitted to what Ted had said about them both needing a good bedding, causing her to fall to the floor laughing at how true it was. Perhaps all their problems had simply stemmed from the tension. It was right after that that they had found another secluded place to have some more fun.

Both had been able to get more done around the small farm, and both were better at conversing because of it. Even Ciaran and Tyra had asked about their sudden mood shift and cheerful disposition. Zeb had become much more active in his training, too, much to their delight.

The crunch of gravel under tires pulled her from her thoughts. She turned and studied the car for a moment before sighing, realizing it was the rental Ted had most likely gotten at the ferry – he had been dropped off while Ciaran, Zeb, and Tyra went somewhere else and had to find a new ride back – which meant that Jade was back, too.

Putting on a fake smile, Méngméng wandered over to the car and let out a surprised gasp when the large Fred Bedderhead appeared, as did Henry Taylor.

"Wh-what... Oof!" She was picked up a good foot off the ground and hugged by the chubby dark brown bear. " _Ní hǎo_ , Fred. I did not expect to see you."

Fred laughed and let her go after a few moments. "Jade said that Zeb was gonna be in the Games? Henry and I wanted to support him."

Henry wandered over and kissed her paw. " _Ní hǎo_ , Méngméng. I hope to find you well?"

"You do. Better than I have been in a long time, Henry." She smiled brightly at him.

"You do look better, honey. Proud. Strong. Happy. Ted tells me that you and Zeb have enhanced your relationship? Judging by your blush, I see that I have hit the nail on the head."

She did indeed blush and laugh. "Remind me to knock Ted out. You don't just tell people that your friends are having fun in bed."

"Huh?" Henry blinked. "He just told me that you and Zeb were actually dating! What's this about..." His eyes widened and he took on an awkward expression.

Méngméng's eyes widened and she groaned. She groaned even louder when she heard Jade's bark of laughter from next to the car.

"Way to go, Mysty. And here you are saying you're smart. Ahahaha!" Jade laughed, leaning against the car for support. "So you and Zoober are actually doing the nasty?"

"Making love? Giving ourselves to each other? Yes, we have been. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. Just find it fascinating that you two waited so long to get together. Ted and I, as you're aware-"

"Got together right after your nearly-two-month breakup. Yeah. We all know. Alec walked in on you, and you wouldn't shut up about it," Méngméng interrupted. "You got engaged then, too."

"Yep. Best time. We fit perfectly together. How's it for you? I know he's taller than you are. Bet it's awkward, or maybe it's better. He'll probably have to scrunch to kiss you while fu-"

"Jade! _Chénmò yīxià ba! Yǒu shé me bùduì ma? Tā kěnéng, dàn wa kào_!" Méngméng put her paws on her cheeks, thoroughly embarrassed.

Henry blinked several times before walking away to look around the farm and greet the horses, Fred following him.

Ted climbed out of the car. "Jade, stop teasing her. So what if they're getting some booty finally?"

Méngméng spat at them in Chinese, annoyed and embarrassed. " _Tíngzhǐ tánlùn wǒ, jiù xiàng wǒ shì yīgè yíndàng de tùzǐ._ "

"Oh, but you are a lustful rabbit," Jade snorted in response. "Now then, where is your boy toy?"

"He is _not_ my boy toy, Jade. Alec is my lover, and a very good one at that. He, Ciaran, and Tyra went somewhere. They've been gone for hours. He's not messaged me, either." She looked down at her phone nervously, waiting for any kind of message from her lover. "I hope he's all right..."

"I'm sure he's fine, Méngméng," Ted responded, putting a paw on hers. "He'll be back soon, I'm sure. Why don't we spend our time showing Henry and Fred around? It'll keep you busy, and perhaps we can work on the chores, too. I'm sure the stalls need mucking."

"Already done."

"Okay... Feeding?"

"Done."

"Cleaning?"

"Done."

He blinked, but tried one more time. "Dinner?"

"Almost ready to put it in the oven," she responded simply, looking back towards the road. "Large chicken pot pies. I made extra, so I have enough for everyone."

"Where'd you get the stuff for it?"

"I rode Kashyyyk to the market in town for fresh vegetables and other things I needed. Even got a fresh chicken, too, as I didn't want to take any of Tyra's."

Jade looked horrified. "You killed a chicken?!"

"Tyra showed me the humane way to do so. I plucked it, too, and drained the blood. Very messy work, but I believe it was well worth it. I may not be a master chef, but I know enough. I just need to finish pulling the meat from the bones and decide what to do with the guts, but then I'll be ready to finish with everything." She frowned thoughtfully and nodded. "I will go finish that. You both show Henry and Fred around." She nodded again to herself and went back inside.

Jade blinked a little and looked over at Ted. "She's gotten a bit ditzy, I think, since she and Zeb, uh, moved up. Calmed down a lot, though. Wait, you don't think the reason why she's like this right now, constantly checking her phone, is because..."

"Because she thinks history is repeating itself?" Ted sighed and nodded. "I think that's exactly what's going on. Zeb can't get back soon enough. The sooner he returns, the sooner she'll return to normal. Though, I can say that it'd be nice to not hear the bed shaking at night."

"Are you serious? At night in such a small cottage? The loft doesn't even have a proper wall!" Jade looked at him in surprise.

"Hey, we were no different when we first started being active," he laughed. "And it's only been two weeks. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if she was pregnant."

"You know what she said, Ted. She said she wouldn't be able to support a pregnancy," Jade murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure they're using protection to prevent going through the pain of a miscarriage."

"Most likely," he agreed. "I just hope it doesn't happen. Either way, let's go show Henry and Fred around."

 _.~*~._

Méngméng picked at her food, constantly glancing out the window. Around her, the others enjoyed the meal and spoke enthusiastically about upcoming events in just a few days. Jade had already made reservations at a hotel for them all to stay at a few months prior and they were to leave tomorrow.

Méngméng wasn't sure if she wanted to leave until Alec came back. Why wasn't he here yet? Had something happened? What if he left her? Why wasn't he responding to her messages?

"This dinner is delicious," Fred spoke up, glancing over at her. "Jade told me you only got the ingredients today? All fresh?"

" _Shì de, wǒ zuò dàole. Wǒ qùle shìchǎng, bìng dédàole tāmen._ "

Fred blinked in confusion. What had she said?

"Mysty, you are speaking in Chinese again," Jade pointed out.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Her ears lowered and she sighed. "My mind is miles away."

"We can tell. You've barely touched your food, and usually you have quite the appetite. Well, when you aren't pretending to be a bird. I swear, you have some kind of eating disorder."

The silver panda slammed down her fork and excused herself, leaving to go outside. She didn't need criticism from Jade, who was far from perfect herself. She also knew she shouldn't have left like she had, but she was anxious and nervous. She wanted Zeb to reassure her that everything was going to be all right.

Finally, she saw the lights traveling up the road towards them, and saw the original rental car pulling into the driveway. They were back at last!

As soon as it parked, she rushed forward, ready to greet her mate, but when he got out, he simply walked right past her without a word.

Méngméng was immediately hurt as she turned to look at him, one arm extended and a cry on her lips. Had she upset him? Had something happened? Was he upset about something?

Tyra climbed out of the vehicle next and shook her head. "Mynd him nae, Méngméng. He haes learned some startling neews. Infamation that we shuid hae tellt him years ago. Infamation oan his true heritage."

Méngméng frowned. "What kind of information, Tyra? Will it harm him? Will he be all right?"

"He wull be. He is th' leader o' a clan noo. A clan that he haes restairted wi' ye. A clan that mibbie wull graw if nurtured 'n' loved."

"Leader of a clan? What do you mean?"

"Ask him yersel'." She smiled and wandered inside, following her nose. Ciaran followed, holding what looked like important documents.

Méngméng frowned, thinking on what to do, and followed them in, picking up her plate and grabbed an extra fork, and took it upstairs to the loft. "Alec? Are you all right? Eat something?" She sat beside him on the bed and held out the food.

"N-No. I... Méngméng, things... Things have changed. I..." He looked over at her nervously. How was he supposed to tell her that it was his duty to continue his lost clan? That he needed children to pass on the gene of his stripes which his clan was famous for? That he needed a female who could bear them. And she couldn't. He didn't know what to do. Sure, he loved her and would never replace her, but could he permanently tie himself to her through marriage when he had these responsibilities? If he married her, he'd have to have another mate, one was able to bear his cubs, but he knew that would hurt her badly. And if he didn't marry her after once more making her his mate, he'd hurt her just as much.

Should he be upfront with her about it? Or should they try for another child? He didn't want to leave the burden of carrying on the clan on Fēnglì's shoulders. That was too much for a young bear to handle. Especially a young bear he hadn't even met yet. He couldn't just meet the cub and tell him that he had to hurry up and take a wife to continue a clan he didn't even know he was part of.

"Méngméng, I..." He looked over at her, staring at her glacier blue eyes. "My father was... Was Chief Tàmhas Seillean, the leader of the Clan Seillean. My mother was Murdina Murdoch Seillean. My father's linage was that of practically clan royalty. Head of the clan. As was my grandfather, his father, and his father, all the way up to the first Seillean. Seilleans, as few as we were, had our own part of Scotland all to ourselves in the north. A fairly good sized island, and it was very fruitful, called Srian Mathan.

"Clan Seillean, the only clan in Scotland composed entirely of bears, produced strong workers. Most were farmers, though some went off to do jobs non-traditional to the clan, such as fishing and being in the military.

"Many years ago, while my father was lord, a great sickness spread throughout the clan. Outsiders said it was because of our unnatural stripes. People stopped buying food from our farms, leading to money loss and lack of funds for medicine. Much of my family's wealth was spent trying to fix this problem, to no avail. A lot of money remains, though, as the people spent theirs first.

"It wasn't, of course, the fault of our stripes. It was simply an epidemic that we were unlucky enough to receive from a traveling bear who died shortly after arriving on our shores. Our only fault was being hospitable to a sick, dying bear. Father had to watch as his whole clan was wiped out in a matter of years. Blaine was born towards the start of his leadership, and for almost thirteen years the sickness just went through all of us, picking us off one by one.

"We were quarantined after the first few months, shut off from the rest of our country. Fisherbears were forbidden to sail, and active military members were sent home to the island. It didn't seem to touch any other clan – even the females that married into other clans found themselves safe, as they had moved far away from our lands in the north. But, you see, the females cannot pass the stripe gene to their offspring. Only the males can. Just like only the males could pass the sickness, as was discovered towards the end when it was too late.

"When I was born, towards the end of the sickness, my mother was greatly weakened. For two years she battled the sickness, which she only got because I was sick first. A sick uncle had come to visit us and sneezed on me. When he had, no one realized he was sick until it was too late. He died a few weeks later. No one knows how I survived it, but I did... and I passed it to her. She didn't make it.

"My father, in his grief, sent Blaine to live in America, though Blaine was little more than a cub, about fifteen at the time. He wanted to save at least one of his children to carry on the Seillean line. For the next year after my mother's death, he slipped deeper and deeper into darkness. He signed away his land and money into a will to be left for my brother when he came of age, and went south. I lived with my father, my aunt – his sister – and my uncle. Months went by and he became more and more depressed at not just the loss of his clan, but that of his wife.

"And then, one night, he just snapped. He woke me from my sleep and took me to the loch..." Zeb drifted off. "Well, you know what happened there. My brother and I were left orphans. My brother vowed to never come back, and, years later, he died just before I reached America, leaving me the last. His... His inheritance, title, money, and land passed...to me. I am the new Chief of the Seillean Clan, Méngméng, and I have a…" He took a deep breath. "I have a duty to carry on my family legacy. My j-job is to father cubs."

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, imagining the look of devastation on her face at this news. How would she cope knowing that she had fallen in love with the one bear whose sole purpose in life was to father the cubs she could not bear.

Méngméng's stomach dropped. Any appetite she had had was gone; she felt like sobbing. How could the fates be so cruel? Why had they met if fate knew she'd not be able to carry children for him? New members of a once mighty clan, of a clan that _needed_ those cubs? "I... I suppose you want to find a mate who is useful, then?" she asked softly, lowering her head.

His eyes opened in shock as he gently cupped her face in his paws. "What? Useful? You think the only reason I'd leave you is because you're not _useful_?! Is that how low you think me?" He pulled her close, taking the tray of food from her and setting it on the nightstand. "Méngméng, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I know we may never have another cub together, but...I would never want another cub if it was not with you. _You_ are my one and only, and I wouldn't trade what we have for a thousand cubs, even if it meant the continuation of my clan.

"Being a chief, I'm sure, is nothing but paperwork. But in my heart, I'm a musician, not a chief." He laughed a bit. "I will keep my title, but I have already decided upon giving the entire island of my people to my aunt and uncle to build a proper farm upon; a farm they won't have to pay rent on like they do here. The money will go to them, too, as will the runnings of day-to-day business. I owe them that much. I have no use for land, or the amount of money they speak of. That money will give my relatives the chance to start again. They can move their cottage or rebuild one out there and sell this one. They can live in the manor once it is restored. People may return to the region after the Highland Games."

He gently kissed her nose, cheek, and lips. "I promise you, this changes nothing. If it did, I never would have told you about the cubs. I know we will someday have more. I just know it. We're not finished yet, my lady. One day, we will have a grand family. I promise you. And if we have to have a surrogate mother to carry our offspring to term, so be it. If we need to use in-virtro fertilization to get pregnant, so be it. If our cubs come naturally, so be it. If we have none, then so be it. Whatever our fate is, at least we'll be together. Fēnglì will eventually carry on the line, as will his children and his grandchildren. One way or another, Clan Seillean will live on, and we will nurture that growth." He smiled. "But I won't do it without you."

Méngméng clung to him and at last allowed her tears to fall.

 _.~*~._

Méngméng put on her best qípáo, a long dress with slits on both sides and no sleeves, with beautiful red stripes sewn into the auburn-dyed linen cloth. Though she knew she'd be more comfortable in something less fancy, she knew that this was a big day for her boyfriend and mate.

They were in Cowell, staying at the hotel Jade had booked. Zeb, Jade, Ted, and she were sharing one room while Henry, Fred, Tyra, and Ciaran shared the other. Both rooms held two beds and came with complimentary room service. Jade had spared no expense, and all in the party had thanked her profusely.

As she finished putting on a little lipstick and studied herself in the mirror – she only liked seeing herself in the mirror when clothed – she turned every which way to make sure she was perfect.

Beside her, Jade studied her own reflection. She was wearing a simple dress shirt and jeans, not wanting to dress up too much. She didn't bother with makeup – her fur was too dark for most of it. "There. I'm good to go." She glanced over at her friend. "You look fine, stop fussing. You look at least ten times better than Ted. He's wearing a frickin Hawaiian shirt! I can't believe him."

Méngméng laughed a bit. "I want to look nice for Alec's big day. It's the first time in decades that a Seillean has participated in the Games. And since I stand beside him as his mate, but not his wife, I have no tartan to wear. I shall not wear one until we are wed, as is tradition."

"Screw traditions. You're as much of a Seillean or whatever as he is."

"Do I look like I have stripes on me, Jade?"

"Have you not seen what you're wearing? You have stripes sewn into your dress!"

" _Cōngmíng de lǘzi_ _._ " Méngméng chuckled. "I am an outsider looking in on the moment. If Fēnglì were here, it... It'd be different. Besides, I am a Chinese princess. I must look respectable."

"Oh, bull. Whatever. Can you at least move in that thing?" Jade questioned, running a brush through her hair.

"Of course I can. I've grown up wearing such things, and this is much more maneuverable than pants. I am good to go. As for you... Well, you'll fit in with the other tourists." She laughed a bit and backed away, her hair already done into two long braids. "Come along. The others are waiting for us in the lobby for our shuttle. I can't wait to see him! He wouldn't let me see his kilt – Tyra told him to change at the Games."

"It's a grown male bear wearing a skirt. What's to see? You've already seen all of him! You've tapped that ass!"

"Jade!" Méngméng blushed horribly. "A kilt is traditional in the Games. It says you are a part of something greater. Now that he is wearing his father's old one, he is representing the rebirth of an old clan. It's kind of like the Olympics." She smiled and grabbed her matching purse. "Let's go already. Our mates await."

Jade smiled and followed her, happy to see her friend so cheerful. It was just like it had been in their college days. She shut the door behind them and they went to the stairs, as the elevator hallway was packed with other Game-goers.

 _.~*~._

It was a gorgeous August day for the start of the Games. The group of eight walked through the crowds, trying to stay together as they looked around at the festivities, food booths, and other traditional places. There were crafts for sale, a petting zoo for children, and pony rides.

Méngméng stood outside the large porta-potty waiting for her mate as he changed into his kilt, and looked around, trying to pass the time as she heard him swear and groan. He wondered out loud where things went, followed by a "damn it, it's backwards!" She couldn't help but smile at his plight.

Ciaran, clad in his Ancient Campbell kilt, laughed loudly at his nephew's frustrations. "Och, Alec, ye silly cub! Dae yi''ll need me tae come in 'n' hulp ye?" Beside him, his wife wore the Ancient Campbell blue, black, and green tartan as well, with a white sleeveless shirt with a low-cut back to complete the outfit.

"Oh, no, please, Uncle. I'll get it." A few minutes passed in silence and then the door opened, and Zeb pulled his uncle into the thankfully-large porta-potty, much to the amusement of the others.

"You're ridiculous, Zoober! How hard is it to put on a skirt?" Jade asked, highly amused.

"Harder than it looks!" he shot back from within. "Almost ready, and then we can go sign in!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Well then, I'm going to go get some food. Ted, come on." She grabbed his arm and led him away. Fred, at the mention of food, quickly followed.

Henry shook his head and turned his attention to Tyra and Méngméng. "You two look beautiful today."

Tyra smiled fondly at the bear that had taken in her nephew and purred, while Méngméng twirled a little for him.

"Fit as can be to represent your clans."

Tyra laughed and shook her head and fixed her own tartan skirt. She looked at the stripes on her arms and smiled. "This wull be th' foremaist time in mony decades that a male member o' th' Seillean clan wull appear. A'm sure mony wull be startled. Mibbie nae th' youngen's, bit th' older ones wull be. Superstition is bound tae arise as weel."

Méngméng nodded. "Alec told me of the clan's history, and what his duty is for the future."

Tyra frowned and nodded sadly while Henry looked very confused.

"And he's also told me that he wouldn't start a family with anyone but me, even if it means the end of his clan."

Tyra smiled brightly. "Ah knew he loved ye." She looked past the silver panda. "Ye look juist lik' yer faither did, Alec."

Méngméng turned around and backed up in surprise. Standing before her was a bear she barely recognized. His hair was braided back. He bore no flimsy hat or tattered vest. Instead, here was a bear with carved muscles, red fur, and tabby-like stripes. He bore no shirt, as was traditional for the furrier Scotsman, and no socks or shoes.

He wore a kilt of bumblebee yellow, forest green, tree bark brown, and deep red. Attached to it was a similar colored sash from his right hip, up over his left shoulder, and down across his back to his right hip. Across his waist was a sporran – a 'purse' of sorts – hanging from a belt. On top of the sash was another cloth, a fly it was called, that hung down to his knees. It was connected to the sash by a large silver buckle with a bumblebee crest engraved upon it. His Seillean tabby stripes shown perfectly in his outfit.

She looked him up and down, and found herself wanting to bed him there and then, but managed to compose herself. "You are indeed very handsome, my lover. Fitting of the Chief Seillean, a title worthy of you." He curtseyed to him, bowing her head low.

Zeb gently touched her chin and got her to rise. "You will never bow before me, my lady." He leaned down and kissed her nose. "No mate of mine will bow before me."

Jade, Ted, and Fred returned just then, each bearing a plate of food.

"Aw, he's actually kinda sweet!" Jade grinned.

"But the rest of you," Zeb grinned, "can bow before me and kiss my toes."

"And he's back," Ted snorted, while Fred laughed.

"You look good, Chief Zoober."

"Seillean, Jade. Today I'm Seillean." Zeb smiled slightly as he straightened.

"I mean, not every bear can pull off a kilt... oh my..." Jade's eyes were immediately drawn to a group of young bears her age, all muscular and handsome. "My, my... I think I like kilts now."

Ted rolled his eyes. "Does that mean I can get one?"

"Moment gone. Like hell you are. You wouldn't look good in one. I mean, come on, you're wearing a Hawaiian shirt!"

Zeb rolled his eyes at their playful squabbling and led Méngméng away from the smelly toilets. "You look beautiful. You know that, right?"

"Not my best outfit, but I wanted it to be light and airy. I also didn't want to reveal my status, either... Today is your day, and you will make your ancestors proud." She looked at him lovingly for a few moments before gathering herself. "Come now, we must show you off and get signed in. I see your uncle waving us over."

He nodded and took her paw in his own, and together, they walked into the crowd.

 _.~*~._

"They're staring at me, Méngméng," Zeb whispered as he tried to look natural as they walked through the crowds.

"You're the first male Seillean they've seen in years, Alec. Of course they are staring."

"Or perhaps they're staring at my beautiful girlfriend," he teased, pulling her close. "I believe you are the only panda here."

Méngméng glanced around and realized he was right. "Typical." She looked down at her outfit nervously, realizing that she didn't really fit in.

"Hey, you look drop dead gorgeous in that dress," he said quickly, giving her ear a quick nip. "And the stripes add a nice touch."

"What's your first event?"

"The caber toss. But first, let's get something to eat."

By the time they'd gotten their meals and had seated themselves a small crowd was gathering, eyes on Zeb, his kilt, and his tabby stripes. Rumors were flying through the air about the newcomer to the Games.

Even after they finished their food and were walking paw in paw towards the first event, the crowd followed.

Méngméng's ears flicked as she listened to some of the whispered rumors around them. "They're wondering if your stripes are fake. If you're mocking the Seillean clan. They wonder where you're from. They heard your American accent. They wonder if you are Blaine, but you look too young. Apparently Alec isn't known, but your brother was," she informed her lover.

"Well, I'm more known by my stage name," he laughed. "Perhaps if I had kept my original name they'd know me. Though... I can't help but wonder if I might get pulled from the fiddling competition because I'm in a world famous band. Maybe it'd be more of a challenge to go up against other professionals. Oh, I can't wait!" He did a happy little jig and picked her up.

"Oof! Alec!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her ears flicked when she heard the voices again. This time they were asking each other about her and the fact that she was a panda. Méngméng, however, shook her head. "Don't waste your strength on me. You need to prove your clan's strength, my love. Ah, there's your aunt and uncle! Seems it's almost time!"

Zeb grinned and set her down, giving her one last kiss, before walking over to the others. "Ready?"

Ciaran nodded and led him over to sign in to get his number. As he fastened the number over his shoulders, he gave his nephew a warm smile. "Dae yer fowk proud. Seillean, Campbell, _Country Bears_. We're a' standing behind ye, Alec."

Zeb pulled his uncle into an embrace. "Thank you for everything you've done for me over the years. If you hadn't sent me to America, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have met the love of my life. I wouldn't have a band of brothers. I might have ended up like my father."

"Na, ye wid nae hae. Yer different fae yer faither. As Tyra said, yer stronger, 'n' ye hae yer love. Losing her a' they years ago didnae break ye, 'n' ye hae bin given a seicont chance wi' her. She is yer braun, 'n' ah hawp ye wull ne'er again weaken." He looked over at Méngméng. "Yer worthy o' bein' th' neist Lady Seillean, 'n' ah hawp that day comes soon. Ah pray that ye hae mony, mony cubs."

"I pray that as well, that I am not cursed because of what my _Fùqīn_ did to me. I will make you proud." Méngméng gave a small curtsey to him and backed away as the two males walked over to finish signing in for the event.

The others went to find their seats to watch men and bears throw the tall pole and try to get it to land vertically.

Ciaran, when it was finally his turn, scored high points with his, having it land at a 91-degree angle. Zeb scored an 83.

Zeb was, of course, embarrassed because he had done much better in training, but he accepted his sixth place ribbon with pride while Ciaran accepted a second place one.

Tyra was next, and she showed both of them up by getting a perfect 90-degree angle on the toss and leaving with a first place ribbon, which she flounced playfully before her mate.

"Alec, sixth place isn't bad for your first event," Méngméng soothed, licking his cheek happily.

"Yeah, but a Seillean is known for strength and accuracy," he lamented, looking at the green ribbon unhappily. "I did much better in training."

"You choked. Nothing wrong with that, Alec."

"I never choked with you."

"Well, if that's not an innuendo, then I don't know what is. I don't know what on earth you'd choke on, since we're not human..." She raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh, I meant when we... The first time we... A couple weeks ago..." His skin felt hot under his fur as she ran a finger across his chest. "Stop doing that!"

"But it's fun teasing you!"

"Not here! I'm wearing a kilt!"

"And before you wore no pants. At least you're covered," she purred, nuzzling him.

"Oh, you're asking for it." He put his ribbon in the sporran and picked her up, hoisting her over his shoulder. "Gotcha."

"Alec! Put me down!" she squealed as he walked away from the event to the stands where Henry, Fred, Jade, and Ted were laughing loudly.

"What's the next event?" Zeb asked, refusing to release her.

"Your next event is in just a couple of minutes. Over there," Jade stated, looking at the list.

"Oh, goodie." He started off in the direction, not noticing the glare Méngméng was giving the others as she was carried along.

 _.~*~._

Morning turned into afternoon, and afternoon turned into evening. The day had been good. Tyra had come in second in a dancing competition, fourth in the hammer throw, and third in the weight over the bar; Zeb had placed third in the hammer throw and second in the stone put; and Ciaran had placed first in the weight over the bar.

Finally came the final event of the day – and the last one they were all competing in that weekend. It was an event that Ciaran and Tyra bested many at, and it was time to see if their teachings would pay off. It was time to see if Zeb could surpass his teachers in the fiddling competition.

Zeb stood by the table, looking over his polished fiddle. Was he ready for this? Challenging his aunt and uncle for the title of champion? He was competing alone against the two of them. If only he had a partner.

"Alec? Is... Is it okay if I play with you?"

His ears lifted and he turned around to find Méngméng standing with her own fiddle, a shiny, sleek, new instrument with the mirror polish. "I... Where'd you get that?"

"I had Jade bring it out for me. Last minute, of course. I... I wanted to participate with you, but I didn't want to ruin things. I heard that you were going up against two, and I thought two on one wasn't fair, so I asked her to bring it, and... I won't do it if you don't want me to. I know we haven't practiced together, but I know all your songs by heart. We could try, I think, but if you say no, that's all right."

"You want to play with me?" he asked slowly, very surprised. "Here? Now?"

"Here and now," she repeated, a worried smile on her face. "If you will let me."

"I would love nothing more, my lady. But are you sure you're up to it?"

"Of course I am! I am a professional. What song are we going to play?" Méngméng set her case down beside his. "Know any good ones?"

Zeb immediately grinned. "Remember the first one I taught you?"

She thought back. " _Devil Went Down to Georgia_?"

"Indeed. Remember how to play it?"

"It's one of my favorites to play. Jade can tell you. I've played it many times. This summer I even stole your fiddle a few times to go off and play."

"So that's where you'd disappear to." He laughed a bit and pulled her close. "We may not be the best, but we're sure going to have fun."

"Are you going to participate in the solo competition, too?"

"Mhm. You?"

"Nah. I just wanted to help you out in the duo competition." She kissed his cheek and pulled out her fiddle and tuned it. "We're up soon, yes?"

"Very. Oh! I have to go register you! Stay here." He hurried off, giving a wave.

Méngméng smiled and shook her head, continuing to tune her fiddle. Was she ready for this? Performing with him for the first time in twenty years. She was a bundle of nerves. What if she messed him up?

"You're playing with him, then?"

She glanced up, noticing that Henry was standing beside her, a smile on his face. "Yes, I am."

"Worried?"

"N-No... Yes. I worry that I will mess him up. We have not played together in many years. What if I screw up?"

"I believe you two will fall into sync, as you have for many other things. You're mates, and soon you will fall into one, as Helen and I used to." He looked down at his paw, rubbing his own mark.

Méngméng frowned. "You miss her?"

"Of course I do. She was my best friend. My mate. Lover. Wife. Bonnie to my Clyde." His ears lowered.

"You can't feel her in your mark anymore?"

He shook his head. "When I first felt it go out, I hadn't even realized something was wrong. It had been shaky all month, as she'd been sick prior to her death with a bad case of pneumonia. It wasn't until the cops showed up that I realized that her heartbeat had never returned. That it was silent forever, and I... I hadn't been there for her. She died alone."

Méngméng did the only thing she could by pulling him into a warm embrace. "She is with you forever in spirit, Henry. She'll always be there with you."

"I know," he whispered, accepting her hug. "She's in my heart, and will remain forever, as are my son and lost daughter."

"You're all that's left? Daughter?"

Henry nodded. "But do not mind me. Do not let me trouble your mind, my lady. Today is a day of happiness and fun. You and Zeb will do great together."

Noting the subject change, she went with it and nodded. "Yes. I'm sure we will. Here he is now."

Zeb grinned as he walked back. "You two having a nice talk? Good. Méngméng, we're up soon. Are you ready?"

"I am," she stated, releasing Henry and picking up her bow, tuning it and playing a few chords, drawing a few looks from others. "I think that's good."

Zeb nodded and did his own, his notes sounding richer than hers as his instrument was handmade by his uncle, and thus very unique. He, too, played a few chords and tuned his instrument, and then they played together a verse of the song, drawing a larger crowd. "See? We're going to do great."

She smiled and nodded, perking her ears when she heard another duo playing. She followed the sound and found Tyra and Ciaran playing what sounded like a complicated and fast song.

"They're good," she murmured. She'd not heard them play like this before. Maybe she just hadn't been paying attention.

"They are, and they've taught me, and I've taught you," he teased, resting his chin on her head. "It's going to be quite the contest."

And indeed it was, with both groups battling in front of the judges in their respective time slots. While Ciaran and Tyra would move little in their playing, Méngméng and Zeb would dance about, bending over, using each other as braces, and by the end of it, Méngméng even managed to fall into a perfect split and get up while still playing.

It was as if the duo had been playing together for years with no separation. They were able to match their tones and rhythms perfectly. By the end of the event, it was no contest in who won. The former champions had been replaced by the next generation. Clan Seillean reigned supreme.

A week later, with their bags packed, the American group bade their goodbyes to the Campbells.

Zeb was saddened to be leaving his aunt and uncle again after what felt like such a short visit, but he knew he left them in better ways than they had been. The days before were spent visiting the old Seillean island of Srian Mathan. They paid respects at the graveyard and shed tears at the young lives lost too soon. They sought out the old manor of Zeb's heritage, and Tyra told tales of her youth and running through the halls with Tàmhas. She spoke of small balls and weddings that took place on the island, as well as trips to the mainland for items they could not grow.

The manor now was overgrown and filled with rotting wood. Broken windows and forgotten dreams was all that was left of the once beautiful home. Where cubs had played, tall grass, weeds, and weedy shrubs had taken over. A rusted slide had partially collapsed in the landscape from years of neglect. A lone wooden rope swing swayed gently, though it was pushed by no one and no wind was there that day. Tyra stated that perhaps it was the spirit of his mother, waiting on her mate to push her, as it had been her swing.

Zeb had asked about the home he barely remembered, a chill up his spine as he watched the swing move back and forth, a memory filling him of his mother pushing him on the device shortly before her passing. Was she still there, waiting for him to return? Was she a wandering spirit, lost from the hallowed grounds of _Ursaea_? He felt a pull from his heartstrings and he touched the silver medallion he wore with its engraved gems and Celtic carvings. Tyra had finally revealed to him that it had not been a gift from her, but had once belonged to his mother.

The day after, they made plans and Zeb provided financing to repair the old manor house, but to his dismay he had been told that Tyra and Ciaran would not stay in it, but in a smaller cottage nearby. That the manor belonged to him, and someday he may have use for it. They did, however, accept his offering of the land, and would start moving to the island as soon as possible.

Ted and Jade made plans with an international horse transfer service to bring their Clydesdales to the States once Merida's colt was old enough to be left alone while Merida worked with Beau in the fields.

Zeb promised to return to meet with different chiefs of the land within the next year, as he wished to return to America and think about things and further his relationship with his mate for now.

So, Tyra, Ciaran, and Zeb said their goodbyes, and the American group boarded their private jet bound for home, unaware of the changes that would shortly be upon them with the return of a lost cub.


End file.
